Une vie pour une autre (Titre provisoire)
by Alehandra Stones
Summary: Bonjour, voici l'histoire d'une jeune orpheline qui se prénomme Tomoe, elle arrive à Konoha pour servir la famille Hyûga... Elle va apprendre bien des choses au fur et à mesure de cette histoire..., mais je ne vous en dis pas plus . Les autres personnages en dehors de Tomoe sont le fruit de l'imagination du merveilleux mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Bonne lecture .
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Ma nouvelle amitié

Je me nomme Tomoe ce qui signifie Pupille, en fait je suis une pupille de la nation du feu – en clair, je suis une enfant sans famille tout comme le héros de cette histoire… Vous auriez sans doute deviné que je parlais de Naruto Uzumaki. Même si pour une fois, on ne parlera pas trop de lui dans cette histoire, vu qu'il s'agit surtout de la mienne. Mon prénom, je ne l'ai pas choisi, tout comme d'être abandonnée devant le palais du seigneur du feu. J'ai été élevée dans un orphelina jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans, peu après j'ai été recueillie par une des servantes de la famille Hyûga, j'avais appris que le pays du feu était protégé par le village caché de Konoha toutefois, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et je ne m'étais jamais imaginée, un jour y pénétrer.

Il faut dire que je n'ai aucune prédisposition à être une ninja. J'avoue quand j'ai commencé à apprendre le métier de servante pour la famille, le fait qu'ils aient tous les yeux blancs excepté nous les serviteurs, m'avais quelque peu troublée, toutefois je n'avais pas osé poser de question à ma mère. Au début, j'avais pensé qu'ils étaient tous aveugles puis voyant Hinata de la famille principale qui avait le même âge que moi se déplacer et me regarder comme une personne tout à fait normale, je compris bien plus tard, que ses yeux n'étaient pas un handicap, mais plutôt un signe distinctif de leur puissance.

J'étais la fille d'une des servantes de la branche secondaire à la famille Hyûga autrement dit, je ne suis personne, quand je voyais Hinata s'entraîner j'avoue que je l'enviai quelque peu. Cependant, je jouais à la ninja étant petite, vue que je ne devais pas côtoyer les membres de la famille Hyûga ni la branche secondaire et surtout pas la branche principale. Hinata - qui était considérée comme une petite princesse par presque tous les domestiques – s'attacha à moi, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle était toujours bien vaillante à mon égard, ce qui je l'avoue m'insupportais légèrement.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer, néanmoins Hinata m'accordait toujours un sourire ou elle m'adressait la parole pour savoir comment j'allais ou ce que j'étais en train de faire. La plupart du temps, je l'ignorais tout comme ma mère m'avait bien dit de le faire, néanmoins de temps en temps il m'arrivait de lui répondre, car elle devenait insistante. Puis, du jour au lendemain, elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole, sans doute que ses parents l'avaient réprimandée, en tout cas, ça ne m'embêtait nullement. Je n'allais pas à l'école, car seuls les enfants prédestinés à devenir des ninjas pouvaient intégrer l'académie. J'appris donc très tôt à être une servante de la famille Hyûga et à surtout me rendre invisible.

Deux ans plus tard, j'étais devenue tellement douée qu'on me confia la responsabilité du fils prodigue de la branche secondaire, c'est-à-dire Neiji Hyûga. Même si il a un an de plus que moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu de près, tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il est doué, très doué bien plus qu'Hinata qui est trop timide et pas très sûre d'elle. J'ai aussi appris par d'autres serviteurs qu'elle s'était éprise d'un incapable qui n'avait plus ses parents.

\- Pas étonnant quand on est livré à soi-même de devenir un délinquant, avait dit l'un d'entre eux.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais cette réflexion, je la pris aussi pour moi, malgré que je n'avais rien commis de répréhensible jusque-là. Un jour, alors que je devais faire des courses pour les repas spécifiques de maître Neiji, je croisais Hinata qui se dirigeait vers la forêt, je décidais donc de la suivre à bonne distante et je la vis se cacher derrière un arbre pour observer un garçon blond manifestement de notre âge, qui s'entraînait tout seul. J'allais me détourner quand j'entendis le garçon s'écrier qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à battre un dénommé Sasuke. J'entendis Hinata murmurer ses mots : « Pauvre Naruto ». Je tournais les talons et partit en direction du magasin où je devais me rendre normalement sans faire de détour, j'avais cette fois-là enfreint un peu les règles. En sortant du magasin, je vérifiais une fois de plus que j'avais bien tout acheté quand je percutais quelqu'un.

\- Hey ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention !, entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête et vit le regard noir perçant d'un jeune homme, vêtu en noir, il avait les cheveux lisses sur le devant alors, que les autres à l'arrière de son crâne étaient relevés. Je le regardais, ne l'ayant jamais croisé auparavant.

\- Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds, me dit-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Tu n'es pas une future Genin toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'académie, poursuivit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, dis-je avant de tourner les talons, je suis pressée on m'attend, lui dis-je avant de marcher dans la direction opposée à celle d'où j'étais venue.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?, lui demandais-je en me retournant sur un ton excédé par son comportement.

\- Heu…, non rien, me dit-il en me tournant le dos.

Je pus alors, voir le blason de la police de Konoha sur son dos, c'était un Uchiwa, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

\- Attends !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui tentait de le retenir, le jeune homme se tourna alors lentement vers moi et me jeta à nouveau un regard empli de mépris, toutefois je voulu savoir qui il était.

\- Comment tu te nommes ?

\- Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiwa, pourquoi ?

\- Non, pour rien, lui dis-je en affichant un petit sourire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tomoe, lui répondis-je avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Alors, c'était lui le fameux Sasuke que Naruto voulait battre à tout prix. Je me demandais pourquoi les garçons avaient toujours se besoin de se montrer compétitif. Je couru pour faire le tour du pâté de maison le plus rapidement possible, c'est alors, que je bousculai encore quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne était plus âgée.

\- Pardon, dis-je avant de poursuivre ma course.

\- Y-a pas de mal, mais fait attention !

\- Oui m'sieur, m'écriais-je en poursuivant ma route.

\- M'sieur, murmura l'homme que je venais de bousculer et il se mit à rire.

Je ne sus ce jour-là qui j'avais bousculé, toutefois, j'allais le découvrir bien plus tard. Le lendemain matin, tout le village de Konoha était en effervescence, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. On venait d'apprendre que pendant la nuit, un massacre avait eu lieu, toute la famille Uchiwa était morte, un crime commis par Itachi le frère aîné de Sasuke. C'était lui que j'avais bousculé dans la rue durant la journée. Je ne devais pas me montrer touchée par cela, malgré le fait, que je me disais que Sasuke devait se sentir bien seul à présent, vu que sa famille venait de disparaître et que son frère était traité comme le pire des criminels.

\- Quel déshonneur pour les Uchiwa, disaient certain serviteur, heureusement que le clan Hyûga n'est pas comme eux à fomenter toutes sortes de conspirations…

En voyant, que j'étais dans la même pièce, les domestiques arrêtèrent de parler durant un instant puis, ils durent se dirent que j'étais sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre et poursuivirent leur conversation.

\- Jamais, le clan Hyûga n'aurait l'idée de faire tomber le Hokage…

Les Hyuga était l'une des plus anciennes familles de Konoha toutefois, les Uchiwa étaient bien plus anciens qu'eux ce qui éveillaient chez certain une rivalité et une jalousie, mais elle n'était pas malsaine. Au contraire, il faisait tout pour être meilleur dans leur discipline. Je ne voulais plus écouter les domestiques raconter des histoires sur le clan des Uchiwa. Je quittais la résidence pour me rendre dans le petit bois où j'avais aperçu Hinata en train d'observer le jeune homme blond. Je me laissais glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre et je regardais vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir quand j'entendis une voix, que je reconnu presque tout de suite.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue ici pour ne plus entendre les ragots qui courent à propos de ta famille, répondis-je en observant toujours le ciel.

\- Ah ! Le clan Hyûga en parle aussi alors ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas le clan, seulement les domestiques, lui répondis-je.

\- Je vois… Tu en es une aussi ?

\- Oui, je fais partie des domestiques, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de parler…, commençais-je à lui répondre quand il me coupa la parole.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas digne des ninja…

\- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna-t-il puis, il se reprit bien vite en ajoutant, ... Heu, je veux dire je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me parler ou parler à d'autres personnes de notre âge…

\- C'est parce qu'ils craignent que j'en sache trop, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Mais, tu en sais déjà beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-il en sautant d'une branche sur le sol pile devant moi.

\- Oui, lui répondis-je en souriant, mais il ne faut surtout pas que ma mère l'apprenne sinon, elle me punira, lui dis-je en gardant mon sourire.

Sasuke me répondit avec un petit sourire en coin, je le voyais pour la première arborer un tel sourire et je me dis qu'il devait être très fort pour ne pas être totalement anéantit par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Toutefois, j'imaginais qu'il devait vouloir penser un peu à autre chose et que je lui offrais cette opportunité.

\- Au fait, où vas-tu vivre ?, lui demandais-je par curiosité.

\- Le Hokage m'a trouvé un logement…, me répondit-il sans le moindre détour. Tomoe ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si… Je veux dire si jamais, j'avais envie de te parler à nouveau, comment…, comment je devrais m'y prendre ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi, tu aurais envie de me reparler ?, lui demandais-je l'air perplexe.

\- Et bien, comment dire avec toi… Plutôt en parlant avec toi, je me sens un peu plus léger… Donc, je me disais que si jamais, j'avais des idées un peu sombre, on pourrait se parler… Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

\- Je veux bien, lui répondis-je en souriant, car je venais de me faire mon premier ami en dehors du clan Hyuga.

Cependant, je ne savais pas du tout où cette amitié allait me mener. Tous les mercredis avant la tombée de la nuit, nous nous retrouvions à discuter. Bien souvent, c'est lui qui parlait et moi qui écoutais ce qu'il avait dire, ça n'avait rien de bien intéressant, mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de ça. Nos rendez-vous devenez importants au rythme que nous grandissions. Un jour, je le retrouvais en train de frapper sur le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel nous nous asseyons habituellement.

\- Ca ne va pas ?, lui demandais-je.

\- Naruto !

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom, je savais que Sasuke était en colère, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent sauf, quand il parlait d'Itachi ou de de Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait… Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

\- Non, la première formulation était la bonne… Ce stupide… Crétin de Naruto a volé un rouleau de techniques interdites et maintenant il sait se cloner…

\- Et bien la belle affaire, toi aussi tu sais utiliser cette technique non ?

\- Tomoe ! Je ne sais faire que 4 clones tout au plus et lui il sait en faire une dizaine et ils sont parfait, alors qu'avant il n'en faisait qu'un ! Comment il a fait pour apprendre si vite ?

\- Sans doute parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les explications de votre professeur et que grâce au parchemin tout lui a semblé plus limpide… J'en sais rien…

\- Il m'énerve vraiment, quand je me dis qu'il ne finira jamais Genin et bien il réussit quand même… Demain, on va nous dire dans quel équipe nous seront et j'espère vraiment ne pas tomber sur lui, quitte à être avec Shikamaru ou Kiba !

\- Hum, je vois… Mais c'est bien souvent celui qu'on ne veut pas dans son équipe qui finit par atterrir dans celle-ci non ?

\- Ne me parle pas de malheur s'il te plait ! En plus, si Sakura ou Ino viennent dans mon équipe ça sera encore plus pénible pour moi d'avancer… Car, je ne souhaite qu'une chose…

\- Oui, je sais battre Itachi, tu me l'as assez répété comme ça… Mais si Sakura ou Ino et même Naruto font partie de ton équipe, tu devras faire avec et je suis certaine que tu t'amélioreras même en étant à leur côté. Sasuke tu ne peux faire que progresser, ne t'inquiète…

\- Je sais tout ça Tomoe, mais je voudrais que tout cela arrive le plus vite possible tu comprends !

\- Et Hinata ?

\- Hinata ? Heu… Je ne sais pas, mais elle n'a pas l'air très sûre d'elle malgré qu'elle sache bien manipuler le Byakugan.

\- C'est leur technique spécifique ?

\- Oui, comme mon Sharigan… En fait grâce à cela ils arrivent à percevoir le chakra et chaque point qu'il relie et les couper, ce qui peut être très dangereux pour l'adversaire vu que chaque organe est relié par le chakra…

\- Je vois, lui répondis-je en le regardant. Donc… si je comprends bien, Neiji aussi à cette faculté ?

\- Oui… Je pense… Au fait, tu es à son service non ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu s'entraîner ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit…

\- C'est vraiment étrange, enfin soit tu ferais mieux de rentrer il se fait tard… On peut se voir demain ?, me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi ?, lui demandais-je perplexe.

\- Pour que je puisse te dire qui sera dans mon équipe, me dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- J'essayerais d'être là, lui répondis-je avant de tourner également les talons et de rentrer en courant au clan.

J'étais vraiment heureuse que Sasuke me propose que l'on se voie, le lendemain pour discuter de sa journée. Je voulais savoir avec qui il ferait équipe.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Mes nouvelles responsabilités

Malheureusement, ma mère avait appris entre temps que j'avais quitté à plusieurs reprise le clan et suite à cela, elle m'avait confinée dans ma chambre. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir Sasuke… À moins d'en parler à Neiji - dont la chambre se situait juste à côté de la mienne pour que je puisse m'y rendre plus facilement – je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je restai la enfermée à songer à ce que Sasule avait bien pu se dire à mon sujet. Après une semaine à passer dans ma chambre sans voir d'autres personnes et n'avoir que le strict minimum à manger. Peu à peu ma vie chez les Hûyga reprit son court, je n'avais pas beaucoup à m'occuper de Neiji vu qu'il était fréquemment en mission. Bientôt j appris par l'un des domestique, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, qu'un tournois allait avoir lieu et que Hinata ainsi que Neiji allaient y participer. La première épreuve étant d'après eux intellectuelle, la seconde étant une épreuve de courage et la troisième des combats singuliers. J'avais une appréhension pour Hinata ainsi que pour Sakuke. N'allez surtout pas croire que j'éprouvais pour Sasuke des sentiments amoureux, mais au fil de nos rencontres j'éprouvais beaucoup d'affection envers le jeune homme.

J'entendis une discussion entre Neiji et un autre membre du clan, quand il revint de la première épreuve. Il n'était pas fier de lui car c'était Naruto qui avait mis fin à l'épreuve et qui les avaient fait tous réussir. Le lendemain, il allait y avoir une seconde épreuve près de la forêt de la mort, il posa des questions à l'autre membre du clan pour savoir pourquoi cette forêt portait ce nom, mais l'homme lui répondit simplement, qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. En vivant près de lui, j'arrivais à distinguer la voit de Neiji, cependant je n'avais encore jamais vu le jeune homme en question.

La seconde épreuve dura cinq jours, cinq jours pendant lesquels je tournais en rond dans ma chambre ne sachant quoi faire, à part lire quelques livres que j'avais "emprunté" dans la bibliothèque du clan. Cependant, après la seconde épreuve, il y avait beaucoup trop de participants, il fut donc décidé de faire des combats singuliers pour désigner ceux qui participeraient à l'épreuve finale. Bien sûr, je ne sus cela qu'une fois Neiji revenu au clan et qui expliqua tout cela à un membre du clan. Il a dû affronter Hinata qui c'était bien défendue selon lui malheureusement, elle ne ferait pas partie de l'épreuve finale.

Lors de l'épreuve finale qui eut lieu un mois après la seconde épreuve, certains domestiques dont moi, purent se rendre dans les gradins de l'arène. Nous étions assez hauts et je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui se passait en bas. Car, logiquement le premier combat devait être entre Sasuke et un autre ninja venant d'une autre contrée. Cependant, je reconnu le jeune homme blond qui se dénommé Naruto et face à lui se tenait un beau jeune homme aux cheveux long et brun. Je ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, car je ne l'avais vraiment vu, quand l'un des domestiques s'écria :

\- C'est maître Neiji !

Aussi tôt, je plissais les yeux pour essayer de mieux le voir, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je sentis alors, une présence derrière moi et jetais un œil, il y avait Kiba (je le reconnu tout de suite car, la description que m'avait fait Sasuke de lui était très fidèle et Hinata qui avait l'air encore mal en point après sa défaite contre Neiji). Mon regard se reporta ensuite vers le combat qui se déroulait en bas, ils se battaient, mais ils semblaient aussi discuter beaucoup. J'entendais beaucoup de personnes qui avaient pariés contre Naruto et qui le voyait perde, ils se réjouissaient déjà de sa défaite alors, que le combat n'était pas fini. Evidemment, je m'inquiétais pour mon maître, mais plu le combat avançait plu, je m'inquiétais pour Naruto, c'est alors qu'il y eut un revirement de situation et que Naruto gagna le combat en octroyant à Neiji un aller simple jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Toutes les personnes, présentent dans les gradins se mirent à applaudirent Naruto.

Je me levais alors en même temps que le père d'Hinata qui me regarda un instant avant de me faire signe de le suivre ce que je fis sans me poser de question. Une fois, que nous étions arrivé près des portes de l'infirmerie, il me dit de me tenir à l'extérieur et de faire en sorte que personnes ne rentrent à l'exception d'Hinata. Toutefois, celle-ci ne vint pas au chevet de Neiji, je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se dirent. Une fois, le père d'Hinata sortit, il me dit d'entrer, mais je n'osais pas le faire, du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Maître Neiji ? demandais-je en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Hum ? Qui es-tu ?, me demanda-t-il en regardant les nuages par la fenêtre.

\- Je… Personne, seulement une de vos domestiques, lui dis-je en le regardant.

\- Est-ce que Sasuke est arrivé ?

C'est à ce moment-là que nous entendîmes les houements des spectateurs.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui…

\- Effectivement !

\- Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Hum ? Ah, tu parles de mes blessures ? Je ne suis pas mourant, ne t'en fais pas, me dit-il en se rasseyant sur le brancard. Tu n'es pas obligée de veiller sur moi, tu sais…

\- Je le suis !, lui dis-je en restant à bonne distance de lui.

\- Je vois, cependant je te congédie tu peux retourner dans les gradins ou au clan, ça m'est égal, me dit-il sans me regarder.

Je pris cela comme une gifle, toutefois je ne le montrais j'ouvris la porte alors que Tenten se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard et se dirigea vers Neiji pour lui demander comment il allait. C'est à cet instant que tout se mit à trembler, Oroshimaru venait de lancer l'offensive sur Konoha, évidement je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela, je ne connaissais pas encore Oroshimaru à cette époque-là. Neiji et Tenten sortirent en trombe de l'infirmerie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, leur demandais-je.

Neiji fit remarquer à Tenten que l'engouement de la foule avait disparu dans le stade, comme si je n'étais pas présente au près d'eux. Tenten lui répondit qu'effectivement ça lui semblait bizarre aussi que tous les spectateurs s'étaient soudainement tût.

Neiji utilisa, alors son byakugan pour voir ce qu'il en était dans le stade. Il se demanda à haute voix ce qui se passait en bas, car il voyait des Ninja en train de se battre de tous les côtés. Il vit ensuite que c'était des Nija d'Ôto et de Suna qui se battait contre ceux de Konoha. Tenten lui demanda pourquoi ils faisaient ça et pour toute réponse Neiji lui répondit qu'il pensait que c'était une guerre.

Ils se mirent à courir vers le stade et je les suivis même si j'avais l'impression d'être invisible à leur yeux, je devais protéger mon maître… Même si je n'étais pas sûr, de lui être d'un grand secours. Neiji vit que le doyen des Hûyga était affalé sur le sol entrain de dormir et Tenten s'occupa de réveiller Kiba. Celui-ci raconta qu'il était en train de veiller sur Hinata blessée au combat, un individu déguisé en membre des forces spéciales était venu l'aider, Kiba ne s'est pas méfié. Le faux Ninja faisait semblant de soigner Hinata et puis il l'a agressé.

Le doyen expliqua ensuite a Neiji qu'il s'était fait avoir et qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'enlèvement d'Hinata. Les individus étaient au nombre de deux qu'ils s'étaient cachés parmi les spectateurs et profitant du vacarme ils avaient enlevé Hinata sans que personne ne aperçoivent. Ca c'est passé si vite, qu'il n'est pas parvenu à les arrêter. Il poursuivit en disant à Neiji, que son père avait donné sa vie pour protéger le secret du Byakugan et que ses hommes ne devaient surtout pas s'en rendre maître et qu'il devait les retrouver et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à se sacrifier si c'était nécessaire.

Je n'en revenais pas que le doyen ose dire cela à Neiji, je me mordis la joue pour ne pas lui répondre, car je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit ma mère, la branche secondaire devait tout faire pour protéger la branche principal. Cependant, je ne savais pas que c'était au prix de leur vie. Neiji n'hésita pas une seconde, tandis que Tenten lui dit qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle venait avec lui. Neiji lui rétorqua qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de clan, mais Tenten le convainquit. Ce fut autour de Kiba de s'exprimer en disant qu'il se joignait à eux, car Hinata était très importante pour lui, c'était sa coéquipière et il ajouta que tout le monde savait que Neiji ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il fasse tout pour la sauver et qu'il préférait être là. J'allais rétorquer quand Tenten le fit à ma place en lui demandant si ça n'allait pas, mais Neiji lui dit qu'il était d'accord parce qu'il pourrait leur être utile.

Tenten lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre la parole et de leur dire qu'à trois, ils auraient plus de chance pour retrouver les ninja ainsi qu'Hinata. Kiba la rectifia, en lui disant qu'elle avait mal compté, car avec son ami Akamaru, ils allaient former une équipe de quatre.

\- Tomoe !

Je relevais les yeux vers Neiji, je n'avais même pas réalisé que je les avais baissés. Tenten et Kiba se retournèrent alors vers moi.

\- Ca alors, depuis quand es-tu là toi ?, me demanda Tenten en me regardant l'air étonnée.

\- Heu… allais-je répondre quand Neiji prononça à nouveau mon prénom :

\- Tomoe ! Prends soin de notre doyen, je compte sur toi ! me dit-il avant de se diriger avec Tenten et Kiba vers la sortie de l'arène.

\- Très bien, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le doyen.

\- Tu es très douée ma petite, me dit-il sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Je voulu lui demander pour Sasuke, mais je m'abstins, c'est là que le doyen m'emmena vers le père d'Hinata, il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Hiachi décida, alors de rejoindre Kiba, Tenten et Neiji pour leur venir en aide, car il se doutait que l'ennemi serait bien plus fort qu'eux.

\- Tu me raccompagnes Tomoe ?, me demanda le doyen.

\- Oui, monsieur, lui dis-je avant de m'incliner puis de le ramener au clan.

Une fois, que nous fûmes devant la porte, il arrêta net son pas et me fit volte-face, ce qui me surpris et me fit reculer de deux pas. Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

\- Tu ferais un très bonne ninja tu sais…, mais si tu ne veux pas en être une… Enfin, je te comprends la vie d'une ninja n'est pas facile… Tomoe, c'est ça ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête qu'il avait raison au sujet de mon prénom, mais pour le reste je ne savais pas trop où il voulait en venir… Moi, une ninja, non le vieux divaguait, jamais je ne pourrais en devenir une, vu que selon moi, je n'avais aucune capacité particulière, excepté me rendre "invisible"… Je savais que je ne l'étais pas totalement, cependant ce qu'avait dit Tenten me turlupinait quelque peu, car elle n'avait pas senti ma présence alors que les ninjas normalement étaient doués pour ça. J'allais lui rétorquer que je n'avais pas les capacités pour être une ninja, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse, merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Tomoe. Tu peux maintenant reprendre tes activités, me dit-il avant d'entrer dans la maison principale.

Moi, je lui avais été d'une aide précieuse. Non, décidément, j'étais persuadée que le vieille homme divaguait complétement.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une nouvelle ère commence

Je rentrais dans la maison secondaire quand ma mère me sauta dessus.

\- Tu n'as rien… Tu n'es pas blessée ?, me demanda-t-elle en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Non, non… Je vais bien…

\- Où est ton maître, me demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant par-dessus mon épaule comme pour le voir.

\- Il est parti sauver Hinata, lui dis-je en la regardant.

C'est alors que je reçu une gifle magistrale de la part de ma mère, qui me fit me monter les larmes aux yeux, cependant je me retins de les laisser couler le long de mes joues et les ravalais.

\- Comment as-tu pu abandonner ton maître, tu sais que tu dois veiller sur lui !

\- Mère… C'est un Ninja aguerrit… Il n'a pas besoin de moi, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est qu'un genin ! Bon sang, où as-tu la tête ma fille ! Tu devais tout faire pour le suivre au péril de ta vie s'il le faut…

\- Elle n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres !, entendis-je alors derrière moi. Rassurez-vous, Hinata va bien… Nous allons tous bien, nous rassura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que sa dernière phrase, il l'avait dite pour moi. Il poursuivit son chemin, puis il se retourna vers moi et me fit un signe de la tête pour que je le suive, ce que je fis.

\- Tomoe…

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demande pardon, me dit-il une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux dans sa chambre.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant.

\- De t'avoir parlé aussi abruptement, mais…

\- Ce n'est rien, après tout je ne suis qu'une domestique…

\- Tu es avant tout une personne ! me dit-il avant d'enlever son haut.

Je fus surprise et détournait le regard avant de me pencher pour ramasser celui-ci.

\- Je suis épuisé, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de me faire couler un bain ?, me demanda-t-il avant de retirer ses chaussures.

\- Non, lui répondis-je avant de me précipiter dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'eau.

*Bon sang, comptait-il vraiment se déshabiller devant moi ? Ne voit-il pas que je suis une fille ?* me demandais-je tout en préparant le bain. Je me penchais ensuite vers l'un des miroirs pour y voir mon reflet, mes cheveux couleur corbeau étaient coupés court, seul deux mèches assez longue encadrés mon visage, le reste de mes cheveux étaient relevé légèrement vers l'arrière, mes lèvres étaient légèrement charnues et j'étais maigre à faire peur. *Neiji pense vraiment que je suis un garçon ?*, me demandais-je en m'observant dans le miroir.

\- Tomoe ?, entendis-je une fois de plus derrière moi. Mon bain est près ?

Je me retournais pour voir Neiji avec une serviette autour de la taille, je me mis à rougir avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Heu… oui !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?, me demanda-t-il en me fixant.

\- C'est que vous êtes presque nu…

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais vu ton propre corps ?, me demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

Je fermais les yeux et respirait un bon coup avant de m'entendre lui dire :

\- Je l'ai déjà vu et il n'est pas comme le vôtre…

\- Comment ça ?, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Je…, je suis une fille maître Neiji…

Je le vis alors faire quelque pas en arrière et se heurter au muret du bain avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se retrouver la tête dans l'eau.

\- Maître Neiji vous…

\- Dehors…

\- Pardon ?

\- Dehors !, me hurla-t-il.

Je courus en dehors du bain, ne sachant pas si je devais rire, être vexée ou pleurer. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre ou je m'installais sur mon futon à genoux face à la fenêtre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard la porte coulissante de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un Neiji essoufflait et revêtu d'un pyjama assez classique.

\- Tomoe ? me demanda-t-il en étant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je suis navré… Je pensais vraiment que tu étais… enfin, qu'on avait mis à mon service…

\- Un garçon ?

\- Oui… C'est assez réducteur, je dois bien l'avouer, cependant je voudrais que nous soyons amis… Si tu le veux bien, me dit-il en me regardant.

\- Je le veux bien, mais que vont penser les autres domestiques ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant.

\- Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent non ?, me demanda-t-il en me souriant.

\- Exact… Hinata va bien alors ?

\- Oui, elle va bien… Par contre Konoha et l'équipe 7…

\- L'équipe 7 ? lui demandais-je sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant, c'est l'équipe de Kakashi Sensei, il s'agit de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke…

\- Sasuke… Sasuke Ushiwa , lui demandais-je en me penchant vers lui.

\- Heu… oui, tu le connais ?

\- Un… un peu, lui avouais-je en le regardant.

\- Vraiment ?, me demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

\- Nous, nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois… La dernière fois, il devait me dire dans quelle équipe il serait… Malheureusement, je ne l'ai jamais su…

\- Et bien maintenant tu le sais… Toutefois, je le trouve étrange…

\- Etrange ?

\- Oui, il n'est plus comme avant, quand il faisait encore partie de l'académie…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, on dirait qu'il veut prouver à tout le monde qu'il est le plus fort…, mais bon ce ne sont pas mes affaires, c'est lui que ça regarde après tout !, me dit-il en regardant. Bon, il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions aller…

\- L'Hokage est mort, dit un des serviteurs en rentrant en trombe dans ma chambre, puis il vit que Neiji était là et il se repris en disant : "le troisième du nom est mort maître Neiji".

Neiji et moi nous nous regardions abasourdit par la nouvelle. Il se leva ensuite sans dire un mot rejoignit sa chambre.

Le lendemain nous prirent par au funérailles du troisième du nom, pour l'occasion nous devions nous habiller en circonstance. Je n'avais pas de tenue funéraire, cependant j'avais des vêtements noires, je les mis et rejoignit ma mère. Les ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent sur le toit de la maison du feu, alors que nous membre du peuple nous étions tous en bas. J'avais de la peine pour l'Hokage malgré que je ne le connaisse pas très bien. Je ne l'avais aperçu qu'une ou deux fois, je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole. Après la cérémonie, je croisais Sasuke, il avait bien grandit ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder Sasuke comme ça ?, me demanda une voix féminine juste derrière moi.

\- Je… non, je ne le regardais pas…

\- Mouais, fais attention à toi ! me dit une fille avec une chevelure rose.

Sasuke me jeta, un regard froid et amplis de mépris, ce qui me fit détourner les yeux vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui me sourit d'un air triomphant.

\- Finalement, tu n'es pas une rivale potentielle, vu que Sasuke n'en a rien à faire de toi, me dit-elle avant de courir dans la direction de Sasuke.

*Tu as bien grandit… Je me demande si tu penses toujours à ta vengeance, Sasuke*, me dis-je avant de sentir une main se poser sur ma tête.

\- Tomoe, on rentre ?, me demanda Neiji en me souriant.

\- Vous… vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi familier Maître Neiji, lui dis-je en le regardant.

\- D'accord, je le serais moins si tu cesses avec tes maîtres et que tu dis Neiji, me dit-il en retirant sa main.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, lui dis-je avant de rentrer avec lui au clan.

\- Je ne suis pas bizarre, j'essaye d'agir différemment…, mais j'en fais sans doute un peu trop ?

\- Oui, lui répondis-je en toute franchise.

\- Tu as raison…, en fait j'essaye de me comporter comme mon sensei…

\- Vous devriez arrêter…

\- Très bien… Au fait, tu t'entendais vraiment avec Sasuke ?

\- Oui…, enfin…, je crois, mais ce n'est plus le cas…

\- Hum… Je vois, je suis désolé pour toi… Bon, je vais m'entraîner un peu… Tu veux venir ?

\- Je…, je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

Je suivis alors Neiji jusqu'à son lieu d'entraînement, je le vis exécuter des mouvements assez étranges avant qu'ils ne jettent des shurikens et des kunais dans diverses cibles. Je compris pourquoi, on l'appelait le petit génie du clan Hyûga, il ne rata pas une seule cible.

\- Tu veux essayer ?, me demanda-t-il en me tendant un de ses kunais.

\- Je…, commençais-je alors quand ma mère fit irruption.

\- Non ! Elle ne peut pas, elle a d'autres obligations maître Neiji ! Tomoe suit moi !, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je jetais un regard à maître Neiji, qui se remettait à son entraînement, avant de partir avec ma mère. Je baissais les yeux tout en suivant les pas de ma mère.

\- Tomoe !

Je relevais les yeux pour observer ceux de ma mère qui s'était assombrit.

\- Que vais-je faire de toi ?, me demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à marcher.

\- Qu'ai-je fais ?, lui demandais-je.

\- A toi de me le dire, c'est le doyen qui m'envoie te chercher…

\- Me chercher ?

\- Arrêtes de me poser des questions, fille stupide… Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre un garçon, au lieu de vouloir une fille, murmura-t-elle, toutefois elle le fit assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Nous arrivions dans la maison principale, nous passâmes devant plusieurs portes avant d'en faire coulisser une d'entre elle. Elle me fit entrer dans la pièce, mais resta à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Entre mon enfant, n'ai pas peur, me dit le doyen qui était assis près d'une table basse.

Je m'approchais et m'inclinais devant lui. Il me dit de me redresser et de m'installer face à lui qu'il avait d'importante chose à me dire.

\- Apprécies-tu la présence de mon petit fils ?, poursuivit-il en me regardant.

\- Et bien… Oui, je crois…

\- Est-ce que la mort t'effraye mon enfant ?

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

\- Je vois… Serais-tu prête à te sacrifier pour Neiji ?

\- Si tel est votre…

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas comprise… Est-ce que si Neiji se retrouvait en danger de mort et que le seul moyen de le sauver soit ton sacrifice…

\- Je me sacrifierais volontiers ! rétorquais-je avant que le doyen n'eut fini sa phrase.

\- Bien…, alors c'est décidé, il ne faut plus que vous vous voyez…

J'écarquillai les yeux incrédules, je me demandais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour que le doyen me dise une chose pareille. Il se leva et fit entrer ma mère dans la pièce.

\- Je…, je suis vraiment navrée Tomoe, me dit celle-ci en me prenant le bras pour que je me lève, le doyen lui fit un signe de tête et ma mère poursuivit : Tu… Tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans le clan Hyûga…

\- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de te fournir plus d'explication, me dit le doyen sans détour.

\- Je peux prendre quelques affaires avant de partir ?

\- Tout ce que tu as, appartient au clan… Bien sûr les vêtements que tu portes ainsi que tes chaussures, tu peux les garder… Pour le reste, tu n'en as pas besoin !, me dit ma mère.

\- Mère….

\- Je ne suis plus ta mère… Tu dois t'en aller… Retourne au pays du feu ou ne le fais pas…

Deux choix s'offraient à moi, soit je restais à Konoha, soit je partais au pays du feu. Dans un premier temps, j'allais tenter de rester à Konoha. Je quittai dont le clan Hûyga, je fis le tour du village, pour voir où je pourrais m'abriter pour la nuit, quand j'entendis une discussion entre trois Ninja devant une taverne. L'un d'eux se nommait Kakashi. *Le sensei de Sasuke*, me dis-je en regardant de plus près je vis que deux hommes étaient assis et qu'ils portaient de drôle de manteau. J'allais passer devant eux quand Sasuke fit irruption, je stoppai net et je vis que les deux hommes avaient disparus. *Ils sont rapides*, avais-je pensé.

Je me détournai de la scène et me dirigeait dans le sens inverse, en fait je voulais éviter la confrontation avec Sasuke. J'essayais aussi d'avoir un autre emploi… Aussitôt, avais-je pensé cela qu'une odeur agréable de pain vint effleurer mes narines. Mon regard fut dirigeait dans la direction de celle-ci et sans même m'en apercevoir, je regardais malgré moi à travers la vitrine. Je vis la vendeuse, qui était une femme d'un certain âge être au prise de plusieurs clients qui voulaient tous commander en même temps. Je respirai un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la boulangerie et de rejoindre la femme derrière son comptoir.

\- Je peux vous aider ?, lui demandais-je, mais c'est l'un des clients qui me répondit en me montrant quel dessert il avait envie.

Je le servis et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la boutique n'ait plus la moindre pâtisserie en stock. Je regardais la vendeuse et lui fit un sourire.

\- Merci, tu m'as bien aidé, seulement je ne peux t'offrir de salaire, me dit-elle en me regardant.

\- Si vous savez m'héberger et m'offrir le couvert…

\- T'héberger oui ça je peux, par contre pour le couvert…

\- Je me débrouillerai, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Bien, tu es engagée, me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle me montra ensuite l'endroit où j'allais dormir, en fait il s'agissait de l'endroit où l'on faisait les pâtisseries. Ca ne serait que provisoire, le temps que je me trouve un autre emploi qui me conviendrait mieux, avais-je songé à ce moment-là. Une semaine passa comme ça, la vendeuse me demanda de balayer devant le magasin parce que de la poussière rentrait. Je pris donc un balais et j'époussetais le devant du magasin quand j'entendis une voix familière, je relevais les yeux et croisé le regard franc de Kiba.

\- Salut, Tomoe c'est ça ?

\- Hum, oui et tu es Kiba…

\- C'est ça !, me dit-il en souriant puis, j'entendis un aboiement et un chien sortit sous sa capuche, et ça c'est…

\- Akamaru, je m'en souviens, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Moi, c'est Shino, dit un garçon bizarre qui l'accompagnait.

\- Enchantée, lui dis-je en lui faisant une courbette, ce qui fit rire Kiba.

\- Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?, me demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

\- Je vais bien, je travaille ici…

\- Tu n'es plus au service des Hûyga ? me demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Non, on m'a expulsé, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Comment ça au service des Hûyga ?, demanda Shino.

\- C'est une longue histoire, je t'en parlerai plus tard…, lui rétorqua Kiba. Si tu veux ma sœur et ma mère ont un peu de mal au chenil en ce moment et nous avons de la place chez nous…

\- Je pourrais te faire la même proposition, cependant chez nous se sont des insectes que tu devras maîtriser, me dit Shino.

\- Heu…, c'est très gentil à vous deux… de penser à moi, est-ce que vous me laisserez, y réfléchir ?, leur demandais-je en replaçant une de mes mèches de devant derrière mon oreille.

\- Evidemment, dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Tient Kiba et Shino, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda un jeune homme avec les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval hirsute.

\- Shikamaru nous allions à l'hôpital quand nous avons croisé Tomoe…, commença Kiba

\- Tomoe ?

\- C'est moi, lui dis-je en faisant un petit signe de la main.

\- Encore une fille, dit-il en soupirant. Bon et bien, je vais rejoindre Shoji et Ino à plus tard…

Une fois, que Shikamaru eu passé son chemin Kiba se mit à soupirer, puis il me fixa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi Shikamaru est aussi lasse ?

\- Si on dirait que tout semble l'ennuyer…

\- Exactement !, s'écria Kiba. Au fait, en parlant totalement d'autre chose, on va voir Kakashi sensei, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi ? Où est-il ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Tomoe ! m'appela la vendeuse.

\- Arrêtes de travailler pour elle, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon !, me dit-il en souriant.

Kiba me tira par le bras, ce qui me fit lâcher mon balai et m'entraîna dans sa course pour rejoindre l'hôpital de Konoha ainsi que Shino qui était derrière nous. Une fois, que nous étions arrivés sur place Kiba m'expliqua que Kakashi s'était confronté au frère de Sasuke.

\- Itachi ?, lui demandais-je.

C'est alors, que Shino et Kiba se retournèrent vers moi, quelque peu étonné que je connaisse le prénom du frère de Sasuke.

\- Oui, me dit Kiba…

\- Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important depuis leur confrontation Kakashi ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, cela fait une semaine maintenant, m'expliqua Shino. Naruto et Maître Jiraya ont quitté le village ainsi que Sasuke qui apparemment a appris qu'Itachi en voulait à Naruto…

\- Et bien, Shino je ne te savais pas aussi commère, dit Kiba en plaisantant.

\- Je ne le suis pas, je relate juste les faits c'est tout !

Kiba ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kakashi et nous nous installions près du lit. Kiba m'expliqua ensuite qu'ils rendaient souvent visite à Kakashi à tour de rôle et qu'aujourd'hui c'était leur tour. Puis nous entendîmes des pas et une voix d'homme dire à une personne que Sasuke était blessé, sans réfléchir je me levais et me précipitai vers l'homme vêtu d'une combinaison verte.

\- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il a Sasuke ?

\- Monsieur ? Oh, c'est à moi que tu parles ? Et bien, Sasuke a affronté son frère…

Je regardais l'homme puis les infirmiers qui s'occupaient de Sasuke, mon regard revint ensuite vers l'homme en vert.

\- Est-ce qu'il l'a vaincu ? demandais-je sans trop de conviction.

\- Bien sûr que non, Sasuke n'était pas de taille face à son frère, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul…, enfin tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ça… Bon, je vais voir Lee, me dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans une autre chambre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rentrer dans celle de Sasuke, je déposais l'une de mes mains sur l'une des siennes en le regardant.

\- Patience, lui murmurais-je, un jour tu y arriveras…

\- Tomoe ?, me demanda Kiba en entrant dans la chambre. Sasuke a affronté Itachi ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, lui répondis-je en le regardant.

\- Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînent dure pour pouvoir atteindre leur objectif !

\- Et ?, demanda Shino.

\- Et on se retrouve à la traîne Shino, nous aussi on devrait s'entraîner !

\- Si tu le dis… Bon, Tomoe on te confie Kakashi et Sasuke pour l'instant, veilles sur eux, me dit Shino avant de partir avec Kiba.

Je restai un moment au chevet de Sasuke, mais bien vite Sakura et Ino apprirent la nouvelle et lui rendirent visite. Je décidais de rester au chevet de Kakashi sensei, seul Gai sensei lui rendait visite.

A suivre… (merci, d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	4. Chapter 4

Juiceandcookies : je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un petit problème de téléchargement avec mon texte - -'. Tu as bien remarqué que mes autres chapitres n'étaient pas écris de la même manière lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review et que tu me lises me touche beaucoup^^.

Chapitre 4

Un nouveau départ

Une semaine plus tard le nouvel Hokage prit ses fonctions de cinquième du nom. Grâce à elle, Kakashi retrouva toutes ses facultés ainsi que Sasuke. J'en fus soulagée cependant, je m'étais retrouvée sans toit, heureusement que le lit à côté de Kakashi sensei était vide et que j'ai pu y dormir sans que les infirmiers ne me remarquent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?, me demanda Kakashi sensei une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la chambre.  
\- Je suis restée ici, car des personnes qui tiennent à vous me l'on demandé, lui dis-je en m'inclinant devant lui.  
\- Je vois…, donc tu n'es pas un genin…  
\- Non et je suis une fille, lui dis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
\- Hum… et comment te prénommes-tu ?  
\- Tomoe...  
\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être une ninja, Tomoe ? me demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.  
\- Je n'en ai pas…  
\- KAKASHI !, hurla Gai sensei en entrant dans la chambre de celui-ci.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?, demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers moi.

Je soulevais mes épaules pour signifier à Kakashi sensei que je n'en savais rien. Gai sensei me bouscula pour se rendre jusqu'au chevet de Kakashi sensei et lui expliquer que Rock Lee n'allait pas très fort et que Tsunade lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus jamais un ninja.

\- Allons Gai, tu sais bien que Lee ne va pas se laisser abattre pour si peu, lui rétorqua Kakashi sensei. Au fait, tu pourrais t'excuser auprès de cette jeune fille pour l'avoir bousculée non ?  
\- Quoi ? Quelle jeune… Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, me dit Gai sensei.  
\- Ce n'est rien ça m'arrive tout le temps ne vous en faites pas…  
\- Tout le temps ?, me demandèrent Kakashi et Gai sensei d'une même voix.  
\- Oui, pourquoi c'est étrange ?, leur demandais-je en plissant légèrement les sourcils.

Gai et Kakashi sensei se mirent ensuite, à murmurer je n entendis que les mots : « spécial, princesse et entraînement ». Kakashi se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

\- Tu viens d'où ?  
\- Du... Du clan Hûyga, lui repondis-je en le regardant droit dans son seul œil visible.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas de faculté spécifique au clan, me fit remarquer Gai.  
\- J'étais au service de maître Neiji...  
\- Maître Neiji ?, me demanda Kakashi sensei.  
\- Mon Neiji... heu je veux dire Neiji Hûyga?, me demanda à son tour Gai sensei.

Je me demandais un instant pourquoi Gai sensei, me demandais si c'était son Neiji, quand je me souvins que celui-ci faisait partie de son équipe. Tout comme Sasuke, la fille aux cheveux rose et Naruto faisaient partie de l'équipe de Kakashi sensei.

\- Oui c'est ca, leur expliquais-je.

Gai sensei croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine avant de me demander si j'étais toujours au service de Neiji. Kakashi sensei enchaîna en me demanda si Neiji m'avait entraînée pour le combat.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non... Enfin sauf peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, mais juste après ma mère adoptive ainsi que le doyen m'ont dit de quitter le clan, leur dis-je en les regardant.  
\- Hum... Je vois, me dit Kakashi sensei, l'air pensif. Tu as un endroit où loger ? À part ici, bien sûr, me demanda-t-il avec in léger sourire.

Je regardais Kakashi sensei incrédule, puis le lit sur lequel j'avais dormi, les draps n'étaient pas bougés pourtant.

\- Je remarque absolument tout, c'est mon travail en tant que Ninja…  
\- Oui, nous devons avoir un bon sens de l'observation, ajouta Gai sensei aux paroles de Kakashi.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Je crois…, enfin nous croyons que tu es quelqu'un de spécial Tomoe et que tu devrais t'entraîner à être une ninja…, me dit Gai sensei.  
\- Moi, une ninja ?, leur demandai-je en pointant mon index vers moi, ils approuvèrent tous les deux d'un signe de tête. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ?- Tu sais quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, je n'ai pas senti ta présence, c'est comme si tu n'étais pas dans cette pièce… Tu sais que tout le monde a dû shakra qui circule dans le corps, n'est-ce pas ? Certain en ont même plus que d'autres…  
\- Ce qui fait de vous des ninja…  
\- Oui et non…, enfin ça c'est une autre histoire… Ce que veut dire Gai, c'est que tu as du potentiel vu qu'on n'arrive pas à percevoir ta présence, tu serais un atout lors de certaine mission…  
\- Hum… et si je ne veux pas faire partie de vos missions ?, leur demandais-je en les regardant.

Gai sensei sembla réfléchir à toute allure à ce que je venais de dire et il me posa ensuite comme question :

\- Quel était ton but en entrant au service de Neiji ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'y étais obligée au début…  
\- Et après ?  
\- Après on m'a demandé de veiller sur lui.  
\- Et tu l'as fait ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Même si je ne voyais pas comment un futur Ninja aurait besoin de moi.  
\- Je vois et si je te disais qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais sans doute surpasser Neiji, me dit Gai sensei avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je crois que je vous demanderais quand est-ce que je dois commencer…  
\- Oh pas si vite vous deux, il faut lui trouver un endroit où vivre avant tout, nous fit remarquer Kakashi sensei.  
\- Exact, elle pourrait loger chez toi ou… chez toi, c'est bien non ?, lui demanda Gai sensei avec un sourire éclatant.

*On dirait qu'il fait une pub pour une pâte dentaire*, songeais-je en le regardant sourire à Kakashi sensei alors, que celui-ci essayait de se défendre.

\- Chez moi ! Tu n'y penses pas Gai, c'est... En fait, j'aurais certainement beaucoup de travail avec l'équipe 7 donc elle pourrait effectivement vivre chez moi, le temps qu'elle trouve un autre endroit…  
\- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?, lui demandais-je incrédule.  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas…, mais attention, je veux que quand je revienne mon appartement soit exactement dans l'état où il se trouve en ce moment et que tu dormes sur un futon et pas dans mon lit compris !  
\- Oui, oui bien sûr, lui dis-je avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Bon maintenant si vous le voulez bien tous les deux, je vais m'habiller et sortir de cette chambre, nous dit Kakashi sensei.  
\- Je sorti de la chambre en compagnie de Gai sensei. J'étais soulagée d'avoir trouvé un nouveau toit même si celui-ci devait être temporaire. Je regardais ensuite Gai sensei de la tête aux pieds, tout ce que je pouvais en dire c'est qu'il avait un look assez atypique pour un ninja.  
\- Au fait, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Kakashi sensei, lui dis-je en m'adossant contre le mur près de la porte.  
\- Quoi ? Ah oui… En fait, Kakashi est mon rivale, me dit-il avec le sourire.  
\- Bon, si vous avez fini de jacasser pour ne rien dire, je suis prêt, nous dit Kakashi en sortant. Tomoe on y va ?

Kakashi me passa devant, je le suivis tandis que Gai sensei allait retrouver son élève blessé durant les duels préparatoires pour l'examen de chûnin. Pendant que nous marchions une question me vint à l'esprit et j'en fis part à Kakashi sensei :

\- Kakashi sensei ?, lui demandais-je alors que nous marchions dans les rues de Konoah.  
\- Oui ?, me demanda-t-il en retour, tout en poursuivant sa route.  
\- Je me demandais, ce qui était arrivé à l'élève de Gai sensei…, commençais-je.  
\- Ah Rock Lee !, me coupa Kakashi sensei, et bien, il a utilisé une technique interdite de Thaï-Jutsu, tous ses membres ont été touchés, il ne pourra peut-être plus, devenir un ninja, me dit-il avant de lâcher un petit soupir. Cependant…  
\- Oui ?, le coupais-je à mon tour, avide de savoir ce qu'il en était.  
\- Je pense que Lee a une détermination à toute épreuve et qu'il deviendra un bon ninja, me dit-il tout en poursuivant sa route. Ah on y est, voici mon chez moi !, me dit-il en entrant dans une ruelle.

Il ouvrit une porte, nous gravîmes quelques marches et nous arrivions à une autre porte, il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef et nous y pénétrions. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais je suppose que ça l'était suffisamment pour un homme seul.

\- Vous n'avez pas de femmes dans votre vie Kakashi sensei ?  
\- Hein ?, me demanda-t-il surpris. Et bien, non pas pour le moment et ne pose pas ce genre de question, à un homme… Ca… ça ne se fait pas…

Je décernais dans la voix de Kakashi Sensei, comme un malaise, *aurais-je touché un point sensible ?*, me demandais-je. Alors que Kakashi sensei me fit faire rapidement le tour du propriétaire avant de me dire qu'il devait rejoindre son équipe, pour voir le 5ème Hokage prendre ses fonctions.

\- Et surtout, laisse mon appartement…  
\- … dans l'état que je l'ai trouvé, bien compris, lui dis-je avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte.  
\- Bien à plus tard…  
-… A plus tard, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Il quitta l'appartement et ne revint que très tard le soir. J'aurais voulu aussi voir cela, mais je savais bien que je devais faire profil bas surtout si Kakashi et Gai sensei devaient devenir mes professeurs.

\- Bonsoir, je suis rentré, me dit Kakashi avant d'enlever ses chaussures.  
\- Bon retour à la maison, lui répondis-je en m'inclinant devant lui.  
\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon appartement ?, me demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Je l'ai laissé tel qu'il était, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, lui répondis-je naturellement.  
\- Non pas du tout ! Ca… ça sent…  
\- Oh ça, je vous ai préparé à manger…  
\- Non, ça ne sent pas la nourriture, enfin si, mais il y a une odeur plus forte de… de fleurs !  
\- Ah… J'ai fait un peu le ménage et j'ai fait quelques lessives, lui expliquais-je en le regardant.

Je vis Kakashi s'accroupir devant moi et se tenir la tête entre ses mains avant de murmurer qu'il m'avait dit de ne toucher à rien.

\- Je…, je suis désolée, lui dis-je en m'accroupissant à mon tour devant lui.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… J'ai un odorat très développé et… les parfums de fleurs…  
\- Quoi ? Poursuivez…  
\- J'en…, enfin je dois me ressaisir, dit-il en se relevant d'un bond et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Tu as lavé mes draps ?, me demanda-t-il, alors que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien, mais surtout n'entre pas dans ma chambre pendant environ 15 minutes… Heu … disons plutôt 20, merci, m'informa-t-il.

Je me demandais ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans sa chambre durant 15 à 20 minutes. Je patientai donc à la table de la cuisine. Puis voyant les minutes défiler, je me décidais à frapper à la porte de la chambre de Kakashi sensei . Je n'obtins aucune réponse, je décidais donc d'y entrer et je retrouvais Kakashi sensei entrain de humer les draps de son lit.

\- Heu… vous allez bien ?  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Les fleurs c'est mon pêché mignon, je n'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à humer ces draps, me dit-il en roulant d'un bout à l'autre de son lit.  
\- Très bien, je ne ferais plus votre lessive, lui dis-je en repartant sur mes pas.  
\- Attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, me dit-il avant que je ne quitte sa chambre.  
\- Alors que désirez-vous que je fasse ?, lui demandais-je en me retournant.  
\- Je souhaiterai que tu utilises des lessives sans odeur, me dit-il en se levant de son lit.  
\- Je le ferais, mais je tiens à vous dire que ses produits, vous les aviez chez vous...  
\- Je le sais... Seulement, je ne les utilise jamais... Tu sais maintenant pour quoi...  
\- Oui, je vois... Vous êtes comme un chat avec l'eau de Javel...  
\- Exact..., mais pas du tout, je sais quand même me contenir voyons !

Après cette conversation, un tant soit peu étrange, Kakashi sensei et moi étions sur le point de manger le repas que j'avais préparé.

\- Kakashi sensei ?  
\- Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?  
-Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que vous portez un masque ?  
\- Oh, c'est une très bonne question… tu vas peut-être trouver ma réponse stupide, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué un peu plus tôt, je suis très sensible aux odeurs…  
\- Ca les camouffles un peu alors ?  
\- Pas du tout, vois-tu ce masque a été conçu spécialement pour ça… J'arrive donc à discerner les odeurs, mais grâce à ce masque, je n'ai aucune allergie qui se manifeste… Plutôt ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Effectivement…  
\- Et puis, il m'évite aussi de montrer que je saigne du nez, m'expliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
\- C'est pratique, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux pour m'attaquer au plat. Mais, il vous arrive de l'enlever ?, lui demandais-je en relevant les yeux vers lui et en découvrant le visage de Kakashi sensei.  
\- Je me doutais que tu allais me poser la question et comme on doit vivre ensemble, tu risques de me voir sans mon masque n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-il, alors que je hochais positivement de la tête. Bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de demander quelque chose de ce genre à un de mes élèves… Alors, je vais te poser la question… Comment tu me trouves ?  
\- J'avoue que je vous préfère avec votre masque, lui dis-je en plongeant de nouveau le regard vers mon plat.  
\- Oh, fit-il légèrement déçu de ma réponse. Je suis si repoussant que cela ?  
\- Non pas du tout !  
\- Je t'ai eu ! me dit-il en souriant.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable… Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que le fait que vous portiez ce masque, ajoute du mystère… Je suis certaine que des centaines de femmes sont tombées sous votre charme à cause de ça, lui répondis-je en rougissant quelque peu.  
\- Et bien pour une gamine, tu réfléchis beaucoup à ce genre de chose… Tu me fais penser un peu à Sakura qui n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke, me dit-il en terminant son plat et en remettant son masque.  
\- Sakura c'est la fille aux cheveux rose, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, tu l'as connais ?  
\- Non pas vraiment, je l'ai juste croisé une fois et elle m'a dit de ne pas toucher à Sasuke, lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté.  
\- C'est bien Sakura… Mais pourquoi, t'aurait-elle dit cela ? Tu as regardé Sasuke d'un peu trop près ?  
\- Non… Enfin, Sasuke et moi… nous étions amis autrefois, puis le destin en a décidé autrement et je pense que depuis ce temps-là, Sasuke m'en veut, dis-je en repoussant mon assiette.  
\- Je vois… Tu sais Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de facile…  
\- Je le sais, lui répondis-je en levant et en prenant nos assiettes pour les déposer dans l'évier. Je pense surtout, qu'il s'est sentit trahit une fois de plus et en plus par une amie… Même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache que je suis une fille…  
\- Ca se remarque quand même non ?  
\- Neiji pensait pourtant que j'étais un garçon, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça, expliquais-je à Kakashi.  
\- Neiji peut-être…, cependant je pense que Sasuke est plus perspicace que ça… Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis…  
\- Et vous, pensez qu'il m'aurait adressé la parole en sachant que je suis une fille…  
\- Je crois, qu'il a vu en toi, une fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à son côté ténébreux, mais à son histoire, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- En somme tout le contraire de Sakura, lui dis-je en me retournant vers Kakashi sensei et m'appuyant contre l'évier.  
\- C'est ça… Tu as tenté de lui parler à nouveau ?  
\- Oui, mais il s'est contenté de passer son chemin…  
\- Je pense que tu devrais retenter ta chance un de ses jours… Bon, il se fait tard et si nous allions nous coucher ?  
\- Bonne idée, lui dis-je en allant chercher le futon dans la chambre de Kakashi sensei.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je m'installe dans le salon, comme ça, je vous dérangerais moins, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- D'accord, dans ce cas, bonne nuit, me souhaita-t-il avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Que l'entraînement commence

Kakashi s'était sans doute levé à l'aurore, tandis que je dormais encore, car une fois lévée. J'allais frapper à la porte de sa chambre personne ne me répondit. Je décidais de l'ouvrir et vit que son lit avait été refait. J'allais à la cuisine me préparer un petit déjeuner quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Kakashi sensei.

\- Bon, j'ai l'accord du 5ème Hokage pour t'emmener dans un endroit isolé et t'entraîner… Bien sûr, je ne dois pas oublier mes missions, en conséquence je ne serais pas ton seul professeur… Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait appel à Gai, mais pas seulement… donc prépares-toi à avoir beaucoup de travail jeune fille, me dit-il avec un léger sourire. Tu me suis ?  
\- Je vous suis, Kakashi sensei, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me réjouissais à l'avance de pouvoir protéger Neiji, mais peut-être Sasuke aussi. Une fois, que nous eûmes préparé nos affaires, c'est-à-dire des vivres, des vêtements et de quoi se tenir au chaud durant la nuit. Une fois, cela fait nous partîmes ensemble vers la forêt en dehors de Konoha. Kakashi m'expliqua que personne ne devraient apprendre ce que je savais faire, en dehors de mes sensei. J'allais devenir une arme secrète pour Konoha, tout comme l'était Naruto, mais au lieu d'agir comme une tête brûlée, j'allais apprendre à passer inaperçu, ce que je faisais déjà assez bien, me confia Kakashi sensei, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Bon ne perdons pas de temps et mettons-nous au travail, me dit-il en me regardant. Voyons voir de quoi tu es capable, formes les signes que je vais te montrer cela te permettra de faire un multi-clonage et de me permettre d'évaluer ton niveau, me dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

J'imitais Kakashi sensei comme il me l'avait demandé, mais rien ne se passa. Il me fit recommencer et m'indiqua de bien me concentrer.

\- Si rien ne se passe n'in… et bien voilà… Attend tu en as fait combien ?  
\- Je…, je n'en sais rien à vous de me le dire…  
\- Tu ne sens pas combien, tu en as fait ?  
\- Je dirais 9 ou 10, je ne sais pas exactement, lui avouais-je en le regardant.  
\- Tu en as fait 10… Tu es douée Tomoe… Pas comme Naruto, mais sur ce point tu bas Sasuke et Neiji, me dit-il en souriant.

Je sautais de joie et tous mes clones firent de même ce qui les fit disparaître l'un après l'autre. Cette technique ne durait pas très longtemps à mon goût, je voulais en apprendre d'autres. Ce qui me surprit c'est d'entendre mes clones répéter exactement, ce que j'étais en train de dire à Kakashi sensei. Entendre ma propre voix, j'avoue que ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, ainsi que de voir d'autres personnes qui me ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Kakashi m'enseigna ensuite la technique de substitution, celle qui consiste à se faire remplacer par une buche.

\- Essaye de prendre l'apparence, d'une personne que tu connais, n'importe qui, mais pas moi, car ça sera ton prochain exercice, me dit Kakashi sensei.

Je le regardais tout en cherchant une personne dont il me serait facile de prendre l'apparence. La personne qui me vint se fut Sakura, même si je ne l'avais aperçu qu'une fois, je décidais de me lancer. Evidemment, comme vous pouvez, vous en douter ce fut une catastrophe. Mis à part les cheveux rose, la ressemblance était vraiment horrible, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Kakashi sensei qui me demanda de retenter l'expérience. J'allais prendre l'apparence d'Hinata quand un visage m'apparut devant les yeux et c'est comme si mon corps agissait de lui-même.

\- Ah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, me dit Kakashi en me tournant autour. C'est impressionnant… Parles un peu pour voir si tout est vraiment similaire ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dises sensei ?, lui demandais-je d'une voix froide et détachée qui n'était plus la mienne, mais bien celle de Sasuke.  
\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, bon maintenant voyons voir si tu sais m'imiter, me dit-il en me regardant.

Dans un nuage de fumée, je me transformais en Kakashi sensei, j'étais maintenant au niveau de ses yeux, ce qui me troublait légèrement.

\- L'aspect physique est parfait, me dit-il en me détaillant des pieds à la tête, et maintenant la voix…  
\- Bonjour, je suis Kakashi et je serais votre professeur, lui dis-je avec sa voix.

Je trouvais cela étrange, alors que Kakashi sensei riait, avant de me dire que c'était tout à fait, ce qu'il avait dit à l'équipe 7 avant de commencer. Ensuite, il me proposa un nouvel exercice.

\- Bien à présent voyons si tu peux grimper à un arbre en utilisant que ton chakra, me dit-il en s'installant au pied d'un arbre et en sortant un livre de sa besace.  
\- Comment je dois faire ?, lui demandais-je en regardant vers l'arbre le plus proche de moi.  
\- Essaye de deviner, me dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Le jour commençait à décliner tandis que je regardais encore le tronc d'arbre et me demandais comment y grimper en utilisant que le chakra. Je me souvins alors des paroles de Sasuke m'expliquant le Byakugan. J'eus l'idée de me concentrer sur mes pieds.

\- Il est temps d'aller se coucher, demain…  
\- Attendez, coupais-je Kakashi sensei.

Je m'avançais ensuite vers l'arbre en concentrant tout mon chakra dans mes pieds. Je montais doucement, mais surement le long du tronc.

\- Le but c'est d'aller vite ! me dit Kakashi sensei.

Ce qui me déstabilisa et me fit tomber au pied de l'arbre. Une fois, que je me fus relevée, je me frottais les fesses. Kakashi sourit et me dit de le suivre vers une cabane.

\- Je ne reste pas, car j'ai une mission pour le village, demain c'est Gai qui viendra t'entraîner soit attentive à ce qu'il te dit et surtout ne l'écoute pas trop, me conseilla Kakashi.  
\- C'est un peu contradictoire…  
\- Tu sauras pourquoi, me répondit-il avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais avec le chant des oiseaux, je m'habillais et sortis de l'abri pour prendre l'air quand je vis quelque chose de vert foncer droit sur moi. Instinctivement, je mis mes bras en croix devant mon visage pour ainsi parer le coup de pied de Gai sensei, qui me fit reculer de quelque pas contre la porte du chalet.

\- Bonjour, Tomoe ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-il en emplissant ses poumons de l'air environnant. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais… Bon on se met au travail, qu'est-ce que Kakashi t'a appris ?  
\- Le multi-clonage…, tentais-je de lui explique - tout en me plaçant du côté de la forêt - quand il me coupa la parole.  
\- Hum, inutile si tu veux mon avis… Le mieux c'est le corps à corps ! me dit-il avant de me percuter en plein ventre avec son pied.

Je me sentis reculer de plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter et de m'affaler sur le sol. Il vint ensuite vers moi et m'aida à me relever.

\- Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort. Bien premier exercice, casser cet arbrisseau en deux avec ton pied, me dit-il en m'indiquant le petit arbuste que je devais dégommer.  
\- Très bien, lui dis-je en me mettant en position, je donnais un premier coup, mais l'arbre ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
\- Tu l'as manqué, me fit remarquer Gai sensei.

Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué que l'arbre était toujours bien droit et que ses feuilles n'avaient même pas frémis...

\- Recommence, me dit-il.

Je me préparai donc à frapper dans cet arbuste qui ne m'avait rien fait.., mais bon il valait peut-être mieux que je frappe dans cet arbuste plutôt que Gai sensei qui j'en suis certaine aurait riposté de toutes ses forces. Je réfléchis donc à un moyen de frapper sans que ça ne soit trop douloureux pour lui. Oui, j'étais persuadée que l'arbre devait ressentir des choses, certes pas comme nous, mais qu'il devait avoir des sentiments... Bref, je me concentrais sur mes pieds puis, je frappais le tronc frêle de l'arbuste qui vola en éclat. Gai sensei me regarda, puis il regarda à nouveau en direction de l'arbuste.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as de la force, me dit-il en me regardant.  
\- Je n'ai fait que concentrer mon chakra dans mes pieds, lui répondis-je.  
\- D'accord, me répondit-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, me dit-il avec un air légèrement déçu.  
\- Vous ne vouliez pas que j'utilise mon chakra, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement... donc, peux-tu refaire cela ?, me demanda-t-il en me fixant.

C'est à cet instant qu'Asuma sensei fit son apparition, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce que Gai sensei, ne manqua pas et il lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire de cette façon.

\- Rien, si ce n'est qu'un de mes élèves est devenu un chûnin, lui confia-t-il.  
\- Et on peut savoir qui ? Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit Choji, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Asuma sensei et moi avions prononcés ses mots d'une seule et même voix. On se regarda un instant et un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres avant que nous nous mettions à rire.

\- Je t'apprécie déjà petite, me dit-il en ne quittant pas des yeux Gai sensei.  
\- Alors qui c'est ?  
\- Shikamaru est passé au rang de Chûnin, même s'il n'apprécie pas vraiment d'avoir ce titre…  
\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je à Asuma sensei.  
\- Parce qu'il aura plus de responsabilité et que cela l'ennui, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Il a toujours été comme ça, tout l'ennui…  
\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, le jour où je l'ai croisé, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
\- Ah ! Tu le connais un peu ?, me demanda Asuma sensei.  
\- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois... Mais, ça m'a suffit pour discerner qu'il cache bien son jeu, lui dis-je en regardant Asuma sensei.  
\- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais tu étais venue pourquoi Asuma ?, demanda Gai sensei en regardant celui-ci.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai ? me demanda-t-il en reportant toutefois son attention sur Gai sensei. C'est vrai ! Au départ, je ne venais pas simplement pour te vanter les mérites de mon élève, mais pour te dire que la 5ème du nom requière ta présence !  
\- A-t-elle une mission à me confier ?  
\- Je n'en sais pas plus, vois cela avec elle ! En attendant, le retour de Kakashi c'est moi qui vais assurer l'entraînement de la fillette, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Hé !  
\- Quoi, tu préfères jeune-fille ?  
\- Tomoe, ça serait déjà bien, lui dis-je en le fixant de mon regard onyx.  
\- Ouais, ouais... Je vais t'appeler regard de braise si tu continues à me fixer de la sorte, me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as un certain talent avec ton chakra... Gai n'approuve pas, car il ne sait utiliser que le Thaï Jutsu, me confiât-il. Ce qui peut être un bon moyen de déstabiliser un adversaire qui utilise le sharigan ou le byagûkan. Toutefois mes élèves n'utilisent pas ses techniques et pourtant ils sont très doués.  
\- Je vous crois Asuma sensei, lui dis-je sans détourner mon regard du sien.  
\- Bien si nous commentions, quelque chose de simple ? me demanda-t-il tout en allumant une cigarette.  
\- Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Je vais te demander de lancer quelques kunaï et shuriken, me dit-il en me regardant.  
\- Je vise les arbres j'imagine ?  
\- Oui, mais pour se faire, nous allons pénétrer d'avantages dans la forêt, me dit-il avant de se mettre en chemin.  
\- Excusez-moi ?, lui demandais-je en le suivant.  
\- Qui a-t-il ? Tu as déjà mal aux pieds ?, me demanda-t-il en essayant de faire de l'humour.  
\- Non, ça va, mes chaussures sont très confortables, lui dis-je en continuant de le suivre. Je me demandais juste...  
\- Nous y sommes, me dit-il en arrivant dans une clairière.  
\- Je me demandais si vous aviez affronté Itachi ?  
\- Effectivement, je l'ai affronté, mais très vite Kakashi a pris le relais, pourquoi ?  
\- Je me demandais quel genre d'adversaire c'était ?  
\- Vu ton niveau actuel, je te déconseille de l'affronter...  
\- Rassurez-vous, je ne cherche pas à l'affronter...  
\- Alors, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?, me demanda-t-il en examinant les arbres.  
\- Je me demandais juste comment il était...  
\- Il est très fort.. Tu voulais peut-être savoir pourquoi il en avait après Naruto ?, me demanda Asuma sensei.  
\- Il n'était pas revenu pour Sasuke ?  
\- Non, s'il est venu c'est pour avoir Kyubi, le démon renard qui se trouve en Naruto, m'expliqua Asuma sensei.  
\- Kyubi, c'est lui qui a failli détruire le village de Konoha ?  
\- Exactement, mais à cette époque tu devais encore porter des couches non ?  
\- Je présume que oui, lui dis-je en regardant vers la cime des arbres qui nous entouré.  
\- Bien et si nous reprenions l'entraînement, qu'en penses-tu ?, me demanda Asuma sensei.  
\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
\- J'ai une petite question avant que nous commencions, me dit Asmua sensei.  
\- Je vous écoute...  
\- Es-tu, toi aussi tombée sous le charme de Sasuke ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Absolument pas !, m'énervais-je soudainement.  
\- Oh ! Du calme, je te posais juste une question, me dit-il calmement. J'en ai déjà une sous le charme dans mon équipe, c'est pourquoi, je te pose la question..., mais tant mieux si les garçons ne t'intéressent pas pour l'instant...  
\- Oui, c'est une chance, lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Il me donna ensuite cinq Kunai et me dit de les lancer simultanément dans les arbres en face de moi.

\- Généralement personne ne réussit du...

Il s'arrêta dans son élan alors que quatre de mes Kunaï s'étaient plantés dans les arbres à proximité, le cinquième s'étant planté dans un arbre également, mais beaucoup plus loin que les quatre autres.

\- Bon, ok tu es douée, me dit-il en souriant.

Il continua à m'initier au lancé de Kunai alors que le jour déclinait petit à petit. Kakashi revint pour la nuit, il avait l'air épuisé, il posa un de ses bras sur ma tête pour parler à Asuma sensei.

\- Elle a fait des progrès ?  
\- Oui, elle est très douée presque autant que ton élève Sasuke quand il était encore à l'académie !  
\- A ce point ? Tu es une surdouée alors ?  
\- Il ne faut pas pousser non plus, elle a encore des choses à améliorer, mais elle sera vite au niveau des autres si tu veux mon avis, dit Asuma sensei avant de repartir vers le village de Konoha.  
\- A peine je suis arrivé qu'il s'en va déjà..., me dit-il en retirant son bras de ma tête. Bon, je suppose que tu as faim ? Si on mangeait quelque chose avant d'aller dormir, demain nous allons encore avoir une longue journée tous les deux, me dit-il en rentrant dans la cabane.

Kakashi fit chauffer de l'eau pour réchauffer nos nouilles instantanées, rien de bien extraordinaire en somme. La seule chose positive, c'était le fait, que se soit rapide, car je mourrais de faim et apparemment Kakashi sensei aussi.

\- Désolé que ça ne soit pas aussi bon, que ce que tu m'avais préparé, mais au moins c'est quand même consistant, me dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
\- C'est vrai..., lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- Demain, je vais t'entraîner à un combat réel... Avec moi comme adversaire...  
\- Au fait, mis à part vous, Gai et Asuma sensei, j'aurais d'autres professeurs ?, lui demandais-je en commençant à m'assoupir.  
\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, c'est Tsunade qui doit en décider, mais je pense que tu n'auras que nous trois, me confia-t-il en se levant de table pour rejoindre sa couchette.

Je jetais les cartons des ramens à la poubelle et me dirigeait vers ma couchette quand j'entendis Kakashi gémir légèrement en se tournant. Je m'approchais de lui, pour vérifier que tout allait bien quand l'une de ses mains emprisonna l'un de mes poignets. Je fus surprise et le regarda, mais il semblait toujours endormi, je voulu m'extraire de son emprise, cependant Kakashi me serrait tellement fort le poignet que je dû me résigner et je fini par m'asseoir et enfin à m'endormir en étant assise. A l'aube Kakashi s'éveilla et desserra par la même occasion son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que..  
\- Si vous vouliez me demander ce que je fais là, c'est parce que vous aviez gémit pendant votre sommeil, je voulais voir si vous n'aviez rien et vous m'avez retenu par le poignet, lui dis-je en me caressant le poignet meurtri.  
\- Désolé, Tomoe c'est que ma mission en ce moment n'est pas simple, me dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa couchette. Si tu allais te rafraîchir et t'habiller pour que l'on puisse se mettre au travail ?, me demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

Une fois, que nous fûment prêt, nous nous mirent à nous entraîner au combat au corps à corps. Nous ne vîmes pas passer les heures et le jour commençait a décliner, quand nos estomacs nous rappelèrent à l'ordre. Kakashi et moi rentrions à la cabane pour nous faire des ramens quand Asuma sensei frappa à la porte. C'est Kakashi sensei qui ouvrit la porte et il demanda à Asuma ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Ton équipe est revenue de mission, Sasuke est à l'hôpital, Tsunade attend ton retour pour que tu lui fasses ton rapport sur les progressions de Tomoe, lui dit-il avant de repartir.  
\- Bien… Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous devons rentrer à Konoha ! Habilles-toi, en conséquences nous mangerons une fois arrivé là-bas, me dit Kakashi sensei avant de remettre son uniforme de Ninja qu'il avait commencé à enlever pour être plus à l'aise.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Surveillance rapprochée

Une fois que nous fûmes près, nous fendîmes les airs à travers la forêt dense. Nous arrivâmes au petit matin, Kakashi sensei me dit qu'il allait voir Tsunade pour lui faire son rapport et qu'ensuite il irait à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke. Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête avant de quitter Kakashi sensei.

\- Oh et n'oublie pas, tu dois te montrer discrète, me fit-il remarquer avant de s'en aller vers le bureau de Tsunade.

Je me dirigeais alors vers un restaurant de ramen et en commanda un bol. Je commençais à le manger doucement quand un homme aux cheveux blanc pénétra dans l'échoppe et commanda lui aussi un bol. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

\- C'est la première fois, que tu viens ici n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu… Oui, lui dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- N'ait crainte… Je ne vais pas te manger… Tsunade et Kakashi m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais, me dit l'homme.

Je mangeais mon bol de ramen, puis je payais le marchant avant de sauter du tabouret sur lequel je mettais assise.

\- Je vois…, lui dis-je simplement avant de m'en aller.  
\- Attends !, me dit l'homme avant d'engloutir son bol et de me rejoindre dans la rue. Je me nomme Jiraya, tu as sans doute entendu parler de moi non ?, me demanda-t-il en me suivant toujours.  
\- Non, j'aurais dû ?, lui demandais-je en poursuivant ma route.  
\- Je suis l'un des trois ninjas légendaires ! Et aussi un écrivain, tu dois certainement avoir entendu parler de moi !, me dit-il en continuant à me suivre.

Je ne savais pas où mes pas allaient me mener, mais je voulais me débarrasser de cet individu, quand soudain nous arrivâmes près de l'hôpital. Je reconnu alors la voix de Sasuka qui criait d'arrêter. Je me retournais vers l'inconnu et il avait disparu, j'en fus presque soulagée. Puis, l'instant d'après j'entendis deux énormes explosions et je crus entendre la voix de Kakashi sensei. J'allais rebrousser chemin quand je vis passer Sasuke au-dessus de moi, il avait l'air en colère. Il atterrit dans un arbre à proximité et Kakashi sensei ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Je me cachais, aux pieds l'arbre et écoutais ce que Kakashi sensei disait à Sasuke. Il lui dit de renoncer à sa vangeance. Sasuke s'étonna un peu des paroles de Kakashi sensei. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors que depuis qu'il était Ninja, il avait rencontré des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes comme lui, qui ne vivaient que pour la vengeance, la plupart en ont d'ailleurs payé de leurs vies ! Il en serait sans doute de même pour lui et dans l'éventualité où tu arriverais à ses fins, il n'en retirerait aucune satisfaction, bien au contraire, juste une sensation de grand vide, ce qui l'empêchera d'aller vers l'avant ! Il lui expliqua tout cela d'une manière claire, cependant, je n'étais pas certaine que Sasuke en reste là. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à lui répliquer :

\- Ca suffit ! Vous ne savez rien à ce que je peux ressentir ! Vous pouvez garder vos conseils ! Si vous étiez à ma place vous feriez la même chose !

Kakashi essaya de le tempérer, mais Sasuke était déjà sur la défensive et lui répondit que c'était bien joli de lui faire la morale, mais s'il éliminait la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Kakashi sensei, il n'aurait tout comme lui, qu'une seule idée en tête, se venger ! Je me dis que Sasuke était virulent parce qu'il souffrait de la perte de ses parents, mais je n'eus pas le temps de cogiter bien longtemps que Kakashi lui répondait qu'il avait l'air décidé, alors qu'il pouvait faire comme il le souhaitait, malheureusement, il n'avait plus personne qui soit à ce point important à ses yeux… ou plutôt que ses personnes n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Je restais tout près du pied de l'arbre légèrement sonnée parce que je venais d'entendre. Sasuke semblait toujours attaché à sa vengeance sur Itachi, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il n'était toujours pas passé à autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, car je ne ressentais aucune rancoeur concernant les membres de ma famille, que ça soit ceux qui m'avaient abandonnés ou ma mère adoptive qui m'avait reniée. En fait, j'étais sans attache, tout comme Kakashi sensei...

Celui-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole en lui disant qu'il était un peu plus âgé que lui, qu'il avait déjà connu plusieurs guerres, qu'il connaissait la douleur que l'on à la perte d'un être cher, qu'il la connaissait même trop. Et que tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que Sasuke et lui avaient quelque chose en commun, c'est que la vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau, mais il ajouta que leurs cas n'est pas désespéré pour autant... Car ils avaient maintenant des amis, des amis fidèles qui leurs sont proches et qui les soutiennent. Malheureusement, on ne se rend compte de l'importance des choses que quand on les a perdu... Kakashi tenta de lui expliquer ensuite que si il lui avait enseigné les milles oiseaux, c'est justement parce qu'il avait des gens qu'il apprécie à ses côtés ! Seulement, cette force ne devait jamais être employée pour combattre un ami ou au service de la vengeance ! Et qu'il pensait que Sasuke l'avait compris par lui-même, mais que visiblement c'est loin d'être le cas ! Qu'il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et qu'il devait se demander une seule chose, est-ce que Kakashi sensei était insensé ? Kakashi me rejoignit en bas de l'arbre, il me regarda un instant avant de relever les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke.

\- Tiens tu tombes bien, me dit-il en souriant. Voudrais-tu surveiller Sasuke, car quelque chose me préoccupe à son sujet, mais tu ne dois intervenir sous aucun prétexte, me dit-il avant de poser une de ses mains sur ma tête puis de repartir.

La nuit était déjà en train de tomber sur Konoah, j'attendais que Sasuke descende de son arbre pour le suivre, mais il resta un moment là-haut, sans doute réfléchissait-il. C'est vrai que les paroles de Kakashi sensei avait été assez dure, cependant je pense qu'il voulait guider son élève plutôt que de lui faire la leçon. Soudain, j'entendis des bruissements de feuilles, je relevai la tête vers la cime de l'arbre pour apercevoir quatre silhouettes se dessiner autour de Sasuke. Je me demandais ce qui était en train de se passer là-haut. Les quatre individus parlaient bien plus bas que Kakashi sensei et il m'était très difficile de les comprendre. Comme la nuit s'avançait, j'allais avoir des difficultés à savoir ce qui se passait. Je devais également suivre les ordres de Kakashi sensei et ne pas intervenir. J'assistais ensuite au combat entre Sasuke et les quatre autres personnes qui l'avaient probablement défié. Sasuke n'était pas de taille, pour affronter ses quatre personnes en même temps, je le savais... Toutefois, je ne pense pas que Sasuke devait s'en douter également. Après la raclée que Sasuke venait de recevoir, les quatre comparses semblèrent lui demander quelque chose, mais j'étais bien trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire et je ne devais pas trop m'approcher pour qu'ils ne détectent pas ma présence.

Une fois, les quatre comparses partis, Sasuke resta un moment seul, puis il se dirigea vers son appartement, je me cachais dans une ruelle à proximité. Je le vis, ensuite quitter celui-ci avec un sac sur son dos. *Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?*, me demandais-je, tout en le suivant de loin. *Il ne va quand même pas... non, c'est impossible...*, me dis-je, alors que Sakura venait d'apparaître juste devant lui. Sakura me semblait abattue, Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, dehors et en pleine nuit. Elle lui répondit en baissant les yeux, que c'était le seul chemin pour quitter le village de Konoha. *Ce n'est pas possible, Sasuke va vraiment quitter Konoha ?*, me dis-je en les observant depuis la cime d'un arbre. Il lui intima de rentrer chez elle, des larmes commencèrent à naître dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle lui demanda de lui dire pourquoi, il ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il refusait de se confier, qu'il pourrait au moins lui expliquer. Sasuke lui coupa la parole en lui demandant pourquoi, il devrait lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'eus un léger sentiment de fierté…, s'était peut-être orgueilleux de ma part, mais j'ai pensé à ce moment-là : *à moi, il s'est confié… et il a peut-être eu le sentiment que je l'avais abandonné*, songeais-je alors, que Sasuke lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires et d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui !

Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long des joues de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, elle lui demanda s'il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, puis elle ajouta qu'il l'avait détesté, s'était le jour où ils étaient devenus des genin et que les groupes de trois venaient d'être annoncé. Ils avaient fini par se retrouver seuls tous les deux et c'était exactement au même endroit, où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Elle poursuivit avec un léger sourire triste en lui disant qu'elle s'était énervée. Sasuke lui asséna un je ne m'en souviens pas. Sakura baissa les yeux après avoir laissé échapper un léger « oh », elle ajouta ensuite que ce n'était pas très étonnant, que cela remontait à pas mal de temps, il fallait l'avouer... Seulement, c'est ce jour-là que tout avait commencé, la formation de l'équipe avec elle et lui, sans oublier Naruto et Kakashi sensei. Qu'ils avaient effectué de nombreuses missions ensemble, que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, ils avaient pas mal souffert, mais ils avaient eus de bons moments et il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, s'exprima-t-elle tout en continuant de sourire malgré les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Elle lui signifia qu'elle était au courant, de ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, cependant il se devait d'arrêter de ne penser qu'à la vengeance en continuant dans cette voie, il ne ferait le bonheur de personnes, ça elle en était convaincue ! Que ça soit son propre bonheur ou le sien...

*Mais qui est-elle pour penser cela… En fait, ils veulent que Sasuke décide de garder sa position de ninja et point, c'est tout… Et s'il avait d'autre aspiration, comme devenir Hokage ? Bon d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon exemple, mais pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit ? Là, il veut juste retrouver son frère, le combattre certes, mais le retrouver quand même ! Pourquoi, vous ne lui dites pas, on va t'aider à retrouver Itachi, mais essaye de discuter avec lui… Ou encore pourquoi veux-tu à ce point te venger d'Itachi ? Mais pas lui dire, non tu ne peux pas, ça le confortera peut-être encore plus dans son envie…*, pensais-je en regardant Sasuke et Sakura depuis mon refuge de fortune.

Sasuke lui déclama en restant de dos qu'il avait juste ouvert les yeux, qu'il n'était tout simplement pas comme eux. La vie avait fait qu'ils avaient prit des chemins différents, même si il reconnaissait que parfois, l'existence qu'ils menaient était agréable et qu'il a crus plus d'une fois qu'il allait s'y faire, son passé avait fini par le rattraper et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, que de se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne vivait que dans le but de se venger ! Il ne serait jamais comme elle ou Naruto ! Sakura s'écria tout en sanglotant qu'en choisissant cette voie, il optait encore une fois pour la solitude. C'était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre, à quel point s'était dur de devoir toujours vivre en étant seule ! Elle ressentait sa douleur et ça l'affectait, elle aussi ! Elle avait plus de chance que lui, elle avait une famille, seulement si jamais il venait à partir. Alors se serait pour elle, comme si elle était seule. Sasuke qui malgré la déclaration de Sakura restait égal à lui-même et lui rétorqua, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire, toute une histoire, c'était juste qu'à partir de maintenant leur chemin se séparaient. Sakura dans un ultime élan essaya de retenir Sasuke en lui demandant d'attendre, de ne pas partir. Puis elle lui déclara qu'il était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, que s'il décidait de rester avec elle, elle lui assurait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Chaque jour qui passera, sera mieux que le précédent, elle fera tout son possible pour qu'il soit heureux. Pour lui, elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi, elle le suppliait de revenir sur sa décision et de rester ici. Si il restait, elle pourrait l'aider à se venger, elle était persuadée, qu'elle pouvait lui être utile, que ce soit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, elle insista encore une fois, sur le fait qu'il devait rester ici, rester avec elle. Mais si toutefois, il préférait partir, dans ce cas-là, il devrait l'emmener avec lui. Toute sa tirade elle l'avait faite sans cesser de pleurer. Sasuke se retourna lentement vers elle avant de lui asséner un ça confirme ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle ne faisait que l'ennuyer. Puis il se mit à nouveau en marche vers les portes de Konoha, alors que Sakura lui cria encore une fois de ne pas quitter le village, puis elle le menaça en lui disant que s'il faisait un pas de plus, elle se mettrait à crier. Sasuke se retrouva derrière elle en une fraction de seconde. Il murmura son prénom et un merci pour tout, avant de lui asséner un coup dans la nuque, puis de la placer sur un banc à proximité.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

A la poursuite de Sasuke

Je m'assurais que Sakura respirait toujours avant de me diriger également vers les portes de Konoha, toujours à bonne distance de Sasuke et des quatre individus qui l'avait défié auparavant. Je n'avais pas le temps d'informer Kakashi sensei, sur le fait que Sasuke quittait le village, de toute façon, il m'avait dit de le suivre discrètement et c'est ce que je faisais, je ne dérogeai donc pas aux règles. J'étais légèrement en avance sur l'équipe de recherche que Konoha allait sans doute former. Seulement, contrairement à eux, je n'avais pas le droit de me battre contre les quatre comparses qui suivaient Sasuke de près.

Le jour commençait déjà à se lever quand les quatre individus et Saskuke s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la forêt. J'étais trop haut dans les arbres et le vent ne m'aidait pas vraiment, pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. L'un d'entre eux sortit une fiole avec des sortes de petites billes à l'intérieure. *Si je descends trop, ils pourraient me repérer... mais que vont-ils faire de Sasuke ?*, pensais-je en restant le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Soudain, j'ai vu Sasuke s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol et l'un des comparses (qui semblait avoir deux têtes vu de haut), sortir un rouleau de parchemin, de celui-ci en sortir une espèce de baril. Un autre comparse plaça ensuite Sasuke dans ce baril. Ils se mirent ensuite autour du baril et firent une espèce d'incantation, un gros nuage noir se format au-dessus du baril pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci et le sceller. Je n'en revenais pas comment des personnes pouvaient faire ça... Ensuite, le premier comparse qui semblait avoir deux têtes jeta cinq parchemins qui se collèrent sur le baril.

Le comparse assez corpulent prit le baril sur son dos, je restais toujours à bonne distance dans les arbres pour ne pas qu'ils descellent ma présence. C'est alors, que deux ninjas de Konoha firent leur apparition. Je me dis que c'était peut-être eux l'équipe de recherche, mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il que deux ? Je remarquais une chose étrange se développer sur les corps des quatre comparses. *Qu'est-ce que ça ?*, me demandais-je en fixant la scène. Les quatre comparses étaient fort très fort même, ils ne furent qu'une bouchée des deux jônin de Konoha. *J'ai bien fait, de ne pas chercher un combat contre eux*, me dis-je en voyant l'état des deux ninjas de Konoha. C'est alors, que je vis un des comparses sauter et rejoindre une branche de l'arbre dans lequel, je m'étais cachée, je crus que l'homme au 6 bras m'avait remarquée, mais il apposa à mi-chemin un parchemin explosif, je me précipitais, alors vers un autre arbre bien plus loin que celui sur lequel j'étais. A cause du vent, il ne remarqua même pas mon déplacement et plaça trois autres parchemins sur trois autres arbres.

*S'ils mettent en place des pièges, c'est qu'ils pensent comme moi...*, pensais-je en les voyant ensuite se mettre à couvert pour se reposer. L'homme au six bras fit un dispositif assez ingénieux, je dois bien l'avouer et assez passe partout dans une forêt, vu qu'il avait tissé des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. Si j'étais dans l'équipe de recherche de Konoha, je serais également tombée dans son piège.

Je vis Shikamaru, Neiji, Choji, Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru faire leur apparition. *Ah c'est eux l'équipe de recherche de Konoha... J'espère qu'ils vont vainque ces quatre affreux*, me dis-je en les regardant de loin. Le type au deux têtes lança un kunaï avec des parchemins explosifs ce qui fit sortir Shikamaru et Neiji de leur cachette. Je me retins un instant de ne pas crier en plaquant l'une de mes mains sur ma bouche, car je me devais de rester discrète. Shikamaru utilisa sa technique de manipulation des ombres sur les cinq comparses. Toutefois, celui avec les deux têtes n'en avait plus qu'une à présent. Des shurikens arrivèrent vers Shikamaru lui faisant perdre sa technique et le plus corpulent en profita pour tous les recouvrirent de terre. *Oh non... Et je ne peux rien faire...*, me dis-je en m'accroupissant sur la branche où j'étais installée depuis un bon moment maintenant.

La deuxième tête du comparse refit surface et bougea ce qui me fit frissonner d'effrois. *Non, mais c'est qui ces types !*, me demandais-je, alors qu'ils laissaient derrière eux le plus corpulent. Je suivis les trois autres, m'en voulant quelque peu de laisser mon ancien maître dans ce dôme de terre. J'espérai qu'ils allaient s'en sortir face à un seul adversaire, même s'ils ne se doutaient pas de cela. Ils se déplaçaient à présent dans les arbres. Heureusement que j'étais bien plus haut qu'eux, mais je laissais tout de même un peu de distance entre eux et moi.

Soudain, le quatrième membre les rejoignit, *Oh non, j'espère qu'ils s'en sont quand même sortit*, pensais-je en continuant ma route à travers les feuillages denses des arbres. Cependant, ce n'était pas le vrai comparse, il s'agissait de Shikamaru et une fois encore les deux autres partirent avec le tonneau. Il fallait que je continue ma mission, je fus soulagée qu'ils aient réussi à vaincre le quatrième, cependant je ne voyais pas Chôji dans les parages. *J'espère qu'ils réussiront aussi à vaincre celui-là malgré le fait qu'il possède six bras*, songeais-je en suivant les deux autres.

La nuit était en train de tomber, alors que les deux comparses restants avaient toujours le tonneau entre leurs mains. Je me demandais si l'équipe de Shikamaru allaient réussir à les intercepter, mais est-ce que Sasuke voudrait rentrer avec eux ? Ça c'était une autre histoire.

Le jour s'était levé, sans que les deux comparses ne s'arrêtent, une seule fois, cependant ils avaient l'air épuisé quand je cru voir le tonneau faire un soubresaut. Après cela, les deux comparses s'arrêtèrent sur une branche d'arbre et l'équipe de Shikamaru arriva également sur les lieux. C'est celui à deux têtes qui attaqua le premier en direction de Naruto et c'est Kiba qui se dirigea vers le tonneau, alors que Shikamaru a fait sa manipulation des ombres et ils repartirent avec le tonneau.

Cependant, je ne suivais pas Shikamaru, j'observais les deux comparses qui se remirent à leur poursuite en peu de temps. Je me demandais combien de temps l'équipe de Shikamaru allaient garder l'avantage, même en mettant des parchemins explosifs sur la trajectoire. Beaucoup d'arbres se mirent à tomber autour d'eux et je dû me déplacer rapidement pour ne pas chuter. *Vraiment... Ils ne pensent pas que la nature est importante ?*, songeai-je en voyant tout les arbres juchés au sol. Kiba, Akamaru et le type aux deux têtes tombèrent dans une crevasse. J'espérais néanmoins que Kiba et Akamaru s'en sortent. C'est alors que le dernier comparse qui était en fait une femme, s'attaqua à Shikamaru et Naruto.

C'est alors, qu'un autre comparse fit son apparition, il passa juste au-dessus de moi, pourtant on aurait dit qu'il ne m'avait pas vu... Ou plutôt que je ne l'intéressais pas, en effet il atterrit pile sur le tonneau derrière Naruto et Shikamaru. Il lui donna un coup de pied et se retrouva sur une autre branche loin de Shikamaru et Naruto, qui avaient été trop surpris pour réagir. *Alors, il n'était pas que quatre ?*, me demandais-je quand je vis Naruto foncer tête baissée vers l'ennemi. *Je comprends même temps, pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est un imbécile... Il est trop spontané pour un ninja*, pensais-je en regardant la scène. Soudain le cinquième intervenant partit avec le tonneau, je décidais de le suivre. Shikamaru s'occupa de la femme et Naruto partit en direction du cinquième comparse, quelque chose avait changé en Naruto, mais je ne savais pas quoi... Je restais à la lisière de la forêt, car les deux ninjas avaient trouvé une clairière.

La seule option qu'il me restait c'est dans faire le tour et d'espérer qu'ils prendraient ensuite cette direction... Je n'avais pas le choix, je me déplaçais d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à ce que le visage me fasse face. Ils étaient trop loin cependant Naruto avait encore une fois fait appel aux multi clonages, appartement c'était sa marque de fabrique. Toutefois, le cinquième comparse avait une technique bien particulière, je me demandais d'où pouvait lui provenir ses armes qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé. *Non, ne me dites pas que... C'est impossible..., mais si c'est bien ça, se sont ses propres os*, me dis-je en le voyant soudainement extraire l'os de son épaule.

Le tonneau laissait échapper une fumée noire et dense. Le combat faisait rage entre ces deux-là, toutefois il n'avait pas encore trouvé le vrai Naruto, quand se fut le cas le tonneau explosa littéralement, libérant ainsi que Sasuke métamorphosé. Cependant, il reprit très vite sa forme originelle et partit dans ma direction, je pris également sa direction en m'assurant d'être, au-dessus de lui.

\- Pourquoi, tu me suis ?, me demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux vers moi. C'est Naruto qui devait me suivre et non toi !, me dit-il.

Je ne voyais plus aucune raison de me cacher vu qu'il avait découvert ma présence, je le rejoignis et vit une marque qui se propageait jusqu'à son œil droit.

\- Kakashi sensei, m'a dit de veiller sur toi, lui répondis-je ce qui le fit rire.  
\- Comment une domestique... Non, tu n'es plus une domestique... Tu es un ninja, me dit-il avec du mépris dans la voix, alors que nous continuions dans la forêt.

Nous arrivâmes ensuite à une sorte de grotte, Sasuke me dit de prendre de l'avance et qu'il reviendrait vers moi laissant à Naruto un peu de temps pour le rattraper.

\- Tu veux encore l'affronter ?, lui demandais-je une fois qu'il fut revenu.  
\- On ne peut rien te cacher Tomoe, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, je le regardais incrédule, pour vaincre Itachi, je me dois de le vaincre lui en premier, m'expliqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Vas-tu toi aussi m'empêcher de réaliser ma vengeance ?  
\- Non !  
\- D'accord alors caches-toi, me dit-il avant que l'on ne saute sur la statue de Madara Uchiwa.

C'est alors que Naruto arriva de l'autre côté, ils discutèrent un moment. Naruto essaya de raisonner Sasuke pour qu'il revienne à Konoha en lui disant que ses compagnons avaient risqués leurs vies pour le retrouver. Sasuke ne s'en montra aucunement touché et tourna les talons. Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage, comme s'il voulait le raisonner, puis il lui empoigna son pardessus. Sasuke lui cracha au visage comme pour le narguer, avant de lui demander si c'était une blague quand Naruto lui parlait de compagnon, car pour lui ils ne représentaient rien et que ce n'était pas grâce à eux qu'il deviendrait fort. Naruto sembla sous le choc des paroles de Sasuke quand celui parla d'Orochimaru, que celui-ci pouvait lui donner les moyens pour atteindre son but. *Orochimaru*, songeais-je derrière l'une des piques qui représentait la chevelure de Madara Uchiwa. Naruto reprit ses esprits et dit à Sasuke de redescendre sur terre, car Orochimaru avait tué le troisième Hokage, *C'était lui*, pensais-je en écoutant attentivement ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux-là. Naruto poursuivit en réplique que si personne ne l'avait arrêté, il aurait également détruit le village. Naruto lui demanda s'il croyait vraiment qu'un homme comme Orochimaru allait le faire progresser, sans rien lui demander en contrepartie? Naruto ajouta que toutes les belles paroles d'Orochimaru était juste un prétexte pour lui afin de récupérer le corps de Sasuke et que la voie qu'il avait décidé de prendre était sans retour qu'il y perdra plus qu'il ne lui le croyait ! *Orochimaru a ce pouvoir ? Quel homme effrayant*, songeais-je en sentant un long frisson me parcourir le dos. Naruto continua en lui disant que lui, il voyait clair dans son jeu et qu'il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser y aller sans rien faire ! Sasuke lui répondit que tout ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui à présent, car il était prêt à tout sacrifier atteindre son but et si Naruto comptait se mettre entraver de sa route, alors tant pis pour lui. Sasuke empoigna à son tour la veste de Naruto, alors que celui-ci lui disait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement de lui, qu'il allait le ramener avec lui de grès ou de force. Sasuke se mit à rire. *Je crois qu'il est en train de perdre la raison*, pensais-je en observant la scène de loin. J'avais le pressentiment que j'allais assister malgré-moi assister au combat de ces deux-là. Naruto lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire. Sasuke lui répondit qu'il rigolait pour les mêmes raisons que lui à leur derrière rencontre. Naruto lui demanda leur derrière rencontre ? Sasuke lui expliqua qu'à leur derrière rencontre Naruto était surexcité que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance et que son envie de combattre avait pris le dessus. Naruto lui avoua qu'au début c'était vrai, cependant il voulait affronter le vrai Sasuke, mais il était différent, ce jour-là son comportement était… Ce n'était pas lui, encore à cet instant, Naruto lui expliqua qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Sasuke lui rétorqua qu'il devait se mettre dans la tête, qu'il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser Naruto. N'entendant plus rien, je me tournais pour voir ce qu'il se passait c'est alors que je vis Sasuke debout entrain de soulever le blondinet d'une seule main. Ensuite il le lâcha avant de lui assener un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Naruto en cracha du sang avant de faire trois ricochets sur la surface de l'eau. J'observais Sasuke en train de regarder sa main avant de se mettre à rire et de se dire à haute voix, que c'était de cette force qu'il lui avait parlé et qu'on dirait que petit à petit elle s'accoutumait à son corps et que ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps. Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers l'endroit où j'étais avant de me lancer un :

\- Tu vas voir le spectacle va te plaire, surtout ne nous quitte pas des yeux, Tomoe, dit-il avant que Naruto ne refasse surface.

*Sa…, Sasuke, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça*, songeais-je en sentant des larmes poindre dans mes yeux. Sasuke sauta ensuite sur les doigts de Madara et je ne vis plus ce qui se déroulait. Je ne faisais qu'entendre les bruits du combat, ce qui me frustrait légèrement. Puis Sasuke remonta sur la tête de Madara pour lancer des Churiken en direction de Naruto, il lança ensuite une boule de feu en direction de celui-ci. Bon sang, ces deux-là étaient devenu amis, ça s'entendait dans leur façon de se parler et Sasuke pour sa vengeance voulait en finir avec Naruto. Je ne comprenais pas… Non, je ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi Sasuke voulait tuer Naruto, car c'est ce qui allait se passer, j'en étais intimement convaincue. Je me bouchais les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le combat qui avait lieu à quelques mètres de moi. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir, j'étais triste parce que Sasuke n'était plus celui que j'avais connu, il laissait sa haine influencer toutes ses décisions.

Malgré le fait, que j'avais les mains sur les oreilles, je pouvais entendre le combat faire rage, entre ses deux-là… Je ressentis soudain, une drôle de sensation, j'ouvris les yeux et je retirai mes mains qui me recouvraient les oreilles. Je regardais vers le lieu du combat et vit le chakra qui sortait du corps de Naruto, celui-ci était étrange, il avait une couleur rouge orangée. *C'est le Chakra du démon renard*, songeais-je, alors que Sasuke et Naruto se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle sur l'eau, j'avais un peu de mal à les suivre du regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite, pour discuter à nouveau, j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais très vite le combat reprit de plus belle entre eux. Une chose était sûr, Sasuke avait gagné en puissance, il arrivait à prévoir, tous les mouvements de Naruto, même lorsque celui-ci utilisa des clones. Sasuke fracassa ensuite le crâne de Naruto sur la berge, je regardais la scène incrédule, j'avais envie de hurler, mais rien ne sortait de ma gorge, tout ce que j'arrivai à faire c'est pleurer en voyant le corps de Naruto flotter. C'est alors, qu'il revient recouvert de chakra rouge, cependant ça semblait encore plus puissant et on aurait dit que Naruto en souffrait terriblement. A prèsent, Naruto semblait avoir le dessus sur Sasuke, celui-ci n'arrivant plus à esquiver ses mouvements. *C'est le démon renard, qui semble avoir pris le dessus sur Naruto*, pensais-je en les regardant attentivement.

Une brume s'était levée, je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il se passait avec Sasuke, cependant je décelais vaguement un changement physique chez lui. Naruto essaya d'atteindre Sasuke en lui assénant un coup de poing, cependant celui réussit à le contrer avec une main gigantesque qui était sortie de son dos. *Sasuke est devenu un monstre*, pensais-je, alors que Naruto se retrouva propulsé dans les airs et qu'une deuxième main fit son apparition sur le dos de Sasuke. *Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent à ses deux-là*, songeais-je comme hypnotisée par ce qu'il se passait. Ils utilisèrent leurs techniques respectives et cela forma une boule de chakra noir, qui se transforma peu à peu en une sphère blanche. Naruto et Sasuke reprirent, ensuite leur apparence normal. Le blondinet était allongé et ne donnait plus signe de vie, quand à Sasuke il se tenait debout et son bandeau sans qu'il ne le touche se défit et tomba à ses pieds. Il se mit ensuite à pleuvoir, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette scène, Sasuka ressentit une douleur à l'épaule qui le fit fléchir et tomber à genoux face au visage de Naruto.

Kakashi sensei et un chien ninja arrivèrent pour récupérer Naruto, celui-ci était mal en point et Sasuke avait disparu. J'en profitais pour quitter ma cachette et les rejoindre, Kakashi ne semblait pas très surpris de ma présence. Il me présenta à Pakkun le chien Ninja, à cause de la pluie celui-ci avait perdu la trace de Sasuke, cependant il précisa à Kakashi sensei que le plus important était de se préoccuper de Naruto. Nous nous dirigeâmes, ensuite vers la forêt.

\- Tout va…, commença Kakashi en se tournant vers moi et en me regardant étrangement. Tomoe tu ne ressens pas, comme un changement dans ta perception ?, me demanda-t-il tout en continuant de me fixer.  
\- Ma perception ?, lui demandais-je quelque peu déroutée par ses paroles.  
\- Tomoe, tu as pleuré, parce que tu souffrais… Une souffrance que tu n'avais encore jamais ressentis jusque-là ?

Je me demandais comment Kakashi sensei pouvait savoir cela, je le regardais avec toujours plus d'incrédulité sur mon visage.

\- Tomoe, je vais sans doute te choquer, mais je crois savoir ton nom de famille à présent…  
\- Ah bon ?, lui demandais-je incrédule.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Un nouveau regard sur le monde

\- - Tu es une Uchiwa, me dit-il, alors que Naruto commençait à se réveiller. Bon, on en reparlera plus tard… Tiens, c'est un masque de la section spéciale, mets le et va retrouver Neiji !, me dit-il en envoyant dans ma direction un masque d'un renard.

Je partis directement voir comment allait Neiji en arrivant sur place, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui, l'équipe médicale était certainement passée par là. Je me déplaçais, vers l'hôpital de Konoha quand je ressentis une sensation étrange au niveau de mes yeux, c'était comme si je voyais tout plus clairement qu'auparavant. Je clignais des yeux et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Je me demandais, alors la première comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver aussi vite à Konoha, à l'intérieur de cet hôpital. La seconde était pourquoi avais-je autant pleuré pour Sasuke. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il change à ce point m'avait effrayée, tout ça pour se venger d'Itachi, je ne le croyais pas capable de subir une telle mutation, juste pour battre son frère…

Après cette réflexion intérieure, mon esprit revint à Neiji, je ne savais pas dans quelle salle il était et quel était son état. Je craignais pour sa vie, soudain je vis une femme aux cheveux noir sortir d'une salle en marchant en courant vers un autre couloir où il y avait Shikamaru, son père sans doute, car ils se ressemblaient très fort mis à part les cicatrices qu'il avait sur son visage. Tsunade et une fille avec les cheveux blond. La femme aux cheveux noir leur dit que Neiji était tiré d'affaire et qu'elle avait aussi une autre nouvelle que Kakashi sensei et Naruto venait de revenir…* J'étais arrivée à l'hôpital avant eu… ça n'avait aucun sens…*, songeais-je avant de voir Shikamaru fondre en larmes, ce qui me fit comprendre que j'étais de trop, je tournais les talons avant qu'ils ne me voient et me dirigeait là d'où venait la femme aux cheveux noir. Très vite elle me rejoint et me regarda d'un drôle avant de m'adresser la parole :

\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je m'appelle Tomoe, lui dis-je alors que j'avais le masque que m'avait confié Kakashi sensei sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je l'avais soulevé parce qu'il m'empêchait d'avoir une vision périphérique, la jeune femme sembla le remarquer et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as l'air bien jeune pour faire partie de la section spéciale, me dit-elle avec un regard soupçonneux.  
\- Itachi Uchiwa était tout aussi jeune qu'elle quand il a rallié la section spécial, rétorqua Kakashi sensei derrière moi. Tout c'est bien passé Tomoe ?, me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de nous.  
\- Oui…, mis à part quand je suis arrivée Neiji avait déjà été emmené à l'hôpital, expliquais-je à Kakashi sensei.  
\- Shizune, on peut le voir ?, demanda celui-ci à la femme au cheveux noir.  
\- Non pas encore, mais d'ici demain je pense qu'il sera placé dans une chambre, nous dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

J'allais parler à Kakashi sensei quand je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne, je tournais la tête et je vis Hinata me faire un sourire timide.

\- Je…, je suis venue voir Kiba et il m'a dit que Neiji été mal en point, me dit-elle maladroitement. Tomoe, je suis désolée…  
\- Désolée de quoi ?, lui demandais-je avec un certain étonnement dans la voix.  
\- De t'avoir abandonnée, mais…  
\- Mais tu avais des responsabilités et aussi un entrainement à gérer, ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends, lui dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer.  
\- Tomoe tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je regardais Kakashi sensei qui haussa les épaules, l'air de me dire : « on y peut rien, laisses-toi faire ». De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Hinata desserra ensuite son étreinte et reparti, non sans me dire qu'il faudrait qu'on se revoit et pour qu'on puisse de nouveau discuter toutes les deux.

\- Cette fille est vraiment étrange, pensais-je à haute voix en me retournant vers Kakashi sensei.  
\- A qui le dis-tu, me dit celui-ci en se grattant légèrement la tête. Tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- Je meurs de faim, lui dis-je avant de lâcher un soupir.  
\- Allons manger chez Ichiraku, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital quand soudain nous entendîmes comme une sortes d'explosion et un crapaut gigantesque était apparu avec dessus, l'homme qui m'avait parlé avant la disparition de Sasuke.

\- C'est maître Jiraya, ne t'en fais pas, il est certainement venu pour parler à Naruto, me confia-t-il, alors que nous continuions à marcher en direction du centre de Konoha.  
\- Je l'ai rencontré, il m'a dit être l'un des trois ninja légendaire, lui expliquais-je.  
\- Il est un peu bizarre, mais il n'est pas méchant et effectivement il est l'un des trois ninja légendaire, mais aussi un auteur à succès, d'ailleurs je dévore ses livres, si tu veux tout savoir, me dit Kakashi sensei avant d'entrer chez Ichiraku.  
\- Bienvenue… Kakashi sensei, elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour vous ?, demanda Ichiraku, alors que Kakashi sensei et moi nous nous installions sur les tabourets.  
\- Pardon ?, demanda Kakashi sensei qui visiblement n'avait pas entendu la remarque de l'homme qui m'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Non, rien juste une plaisanterie Kakashi, dit l'homme en souriant .  
\- Ah, d'accord, répondit celui-ci en souriant sous son masque, deux ramens aux bœufs, lui commanda-t-il.  
\- Très bien, je vous fais ça tout de suite !

J'étais surprise que Kakashi sensei me commande ce que je devais manger. Bien sur, j avais tellement faim, que j aurais mangé n'importe quoi... Une fois que les Ramen furent devant moi, je les mangeais sans en laisser une miette. Même Ichiraku et Kakashi me regardaient avec étonnement, je les regardais en les questionnant des yeux.

\- Tu veux une seconde portion ?, me demanda Kakashi sensei.  
\- J'ai le droit ?  
\- Oui c est moi qui régale, me dit Kakashi sensei avec un petit sourire derrière son masque.  
\- Elle me fait penser à Naruto..., dit Ichiraku en me réservant un bol.  
\- Ça fait 2 jours qu'elle n a pas mangé son saoul, dit Kakashi en gardant son sourire.

Je fini mon deuxième bol de Ramen et là je me sentis vraiment rassasiée. Kakashi sensei paya puis se leva, je fis de même, mais avant de partir je saluais le chef Ichiraku, pour son delicieux repas et je courru après Kakashi sensei.

\- On va aller voir Tsunade, si ça ne t ennuie pas...

À peine avait-il prononce ces mots, que je me retrouvais devant le bureau de la 5eme Hokage. Kakashi me rejoint très vite, une fois qu' il fut près de moi, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour récupérer son souffle.

\- Comment... comment tu as fais pour te retrouver ici, si vite ?, me demanda Kakashi sensei entre deux souffles.  
\- Je n en sais rien, je pensais que vous alliez me l'expliquer, lui dis-je en le regardant.  
\- On en reparlera, quand on sera chez moi, me dit-il avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade.

La nuit était déjà tombée, mais Tsunade était présente dans son bureau, elle ne sembla pas surprise de voir Kakashi sensei et moi s'avancer vers son bureau.

\- La récupération de Sasuke a été un échec des deux côtés, dit-elle sur un ton assez sec. Cependant, nous avons trois ans avant qu'Orochimaru ne prenne possession du corps de Sasuke, c'est bien ça ?, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Kakashi sensei.  
\- C'est tout à fait ça… Naruto va sans doute partir avec Maître Jiraya pour s'entraîner afin de devenir plus fort et essayer une nouvelle fois de ramener Sasuke ?  
\- Je suppose que oui… Hum et cette jeune fille ?  
\- C'est Tomoe Uchiwa.  
\- Uchiwa ? Tu en es sûr Kakashi ? demanda la 5ème du nom en se levant de son siège et en venant examiner mon visage et surtout mes yeux. Tu es certain qu'elle… j'allais dire qu'elle posséde des sharigan, mais effectivement, c'est bien le cas. Ils se sont vites développés, je me demande pourquoi une telle métamorphose…  
\- Et ce d'un coup, lui dit Kakashi sensei avec un certain étonnement dans la voix.  
\- Prends ceci et concentre ton chakra dessus, me demanda Tsunade en sortant un morceau de parchemin carré.  
\- Elle a sans doute le même pouvoir que Sas…, commença Kakashi sensei en me regardant.  
\- Et bien non, elle sera douée dans le Suiton et non dans Raiton, comme Sasuke, dit Tsudane en récupérant mon morceau de parchemin trempé. Il faudra, que tu l'emmènes au pays de l'eau pour qu'elle suive un entraînement spécifique…  
\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être lui convenir...  
\- Je connais également quelqu'un, nous verrons demain s'il s'agit de la même personne, en attendant rentrez chez vous et dormez ! Demain soir nous reparlerons de tout ça, dit Tsunade avant d'aller se rasseoir et de nous tourner le dos.

Nous avons quitté le bureau et nous nous sommes rendus au domicile de Kakashi sensei. Il me fit m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'il retirait sa veste, ensuite il me rejoins.

\- Tu as sans doute le même pouvoir que le 4ème Hokage, me dit-il en s'installant sur l'une des chaises devant moi.  
\- Quel était le pouvoir du 4ème ?  
\- Le pouvoir du 4ème était qu'il pouvait se déplacer, instantanèment d'un endroit à un autre à l'aide de kunai spéciaux. Cependant je crois que tu n'en as pas besoin, ce sont tes sharigan qui font office de vecteur temporel, j'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que les sharigan pouvaient avoir un tel pouvoir. Toutefois, il en existe tellement…, enfin, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, me dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la table.  
\- Kakashi sensei, ça ne m'embête pas… Simplement, je me demande pourquoi…, pourquoi je suis une Uchiwa ?  
\- Les Uchiwa sont… étaient les seuls à pocéder un sharigan… Comme tu le sais, Itachi et Sasuke sont les seuls… Enfin, étaient les seuls survivants du clan Uchiwa, m'expliqua Kakashi sensei.  
\- Oui, je le sais, mais si j'étais comme vous Kakashi sensei ?  
\- Comme moi…, c'est-à-dire ?  
\- Vous n'appartenez pas au clan des Uchiwa pourtant vous avez un sharigan n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ne confond pas tout, j'ai un sharigan parce qu'on m'en a fait cadeau…  
\- On vous en a fait cadeau ?  
\- Oui, c'est une trop longue histoire, pour que je te la racconte aujourd'hui… peut-être quand tu seras plus âgée…, me dit-il avant de quitter la table.  
\- Kakashi sensei, j'ai encore une question…  
\- Oui ?, me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.  
\- Pourquoi suis-je obligée de quitter Konoha ?  
\- Pour t'entraîner, une fois que tu seras prête tu rejoindras la section spécial…, ne t'en fais pas, c'est trois années passeront très vite et puis je viendrais te voir de temps en temps, me dit-il en tentant de me rassurer.

Kakashi sensei ne dit plus un mot et partit vers sa chambre, je n'osais pas lui poser plus de question que cela. Pendant la nuit, je fis un rêve étrange, une femme avec des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens me déposait devant un maison, elle pleurait et me demandait de lui pardonner qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je me réveillais en sursaut et voyant qu'il faisait jour, je décidais de m'habiller et de filer jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha. Je fis cela sans utiliser mes sharigan, je demandais à l'accueil où se trouvait la chambre de Neiji Hyûga et c'est Shizune qui vint à ma rencontre.

\- Je vais voir Naruto, la chambre de Neiji est juste à côté, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la suivis sans dire un mot, elle me salua, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre de Naruto. J'hésitais quelque peu avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Neiji quand tout à coup, j'entendis un : « Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Où est-il passé cet imbécile ? », de la part de Shizune. Je décidais de rentrer dans la chambre de Neiji comme pour me cacher de la fureur de Shizune.

\- Tomoe ?, me demanda Neiji alors que j'étais de dos.  
\- Heu… oui, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Tout va bien ? Le clan va bien ?, me demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Je…, je n'en sais rien, lui dis-je en m'approchant de son lit.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, je ne fais plus partie du clan, tu le sais non ?  
\- On m'a dit que tu avais une autre affectation, mais on ne m'avait pas dit que tu l'avais quitté…  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, lui expliquais-je en baissant les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Ma mère… Adoptive et le doyen, m'ont dit de quitter le clan…  
\- C'est n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareil ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je m'inquiétais…  
\- Tu t'inquiètais ? Pour moi ?, me demanda-t-il, alors que je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le sol.  
\- Et bien oui, j'ai appris que tu étais grièvement blessé.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'au final que quelques petites égratignures, je n'allais pas mourir pour si peu, me dit-il en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

La porte coulissa sur Hinata qui apportait un vase avec quelques fleurs, en voyant cela, je me dis que je n'avais même pas pensé à lui apporter quelque chose.

\- Oh, Tomoe, tu es venu voir Neiji ?, me demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Oui, je suis contente qu'il aille bien, lui répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. J'étais juste venue prendre de tes nouvelles, je vois que tu vas bien, alors je vais…  
\- Attends Tomoe, j'allais partir, il faut que j'aille voir Kiba, me dit-elle avant de me prendre la main, veille bien sur Neiji pour moi, poursuivit-elle avant de nous laisser tous les deux.  
\- Qu'elle idiote vraiment, dit Neiji en me sortant par la même occasion de ma fixation de la porte que venait de refermer Hinata.  
\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'ai blessée et elle ne m'en tient aucune rancœur, me dit-il en fuyant mon regard.  
\- Hinata est comme ça…  
\- Oui, tu as raison…  
\- Et puis, tu es son cousin…  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il en laissant son regard partir dans le bleu azur du ciel.

Je ressentis comme un léger pincement au cœur quand il dit ça, cependant je n'en tins pas rigueur et lui posait la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Es-tu amoureux d'Hinata ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant.  
\- Quoi ?, me demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement vers moi, il fit d'ailleurs une légère grimace après ça. Tu…, tu n'y penses pas, c'est… c'est ma cousine, bagaya-t-il de malaise.  
\- Je me posais, juste la question…  
\- Et puis, elle en aime un autre, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?, me demanda-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu…, tu pourrais te battre pour elle, non ?  
\- J'ai déjà perdu, Tomoe… Naruto est quelqu'un de bien et je trouve qu'ils formeraient un beau couple, si celui-ci ouvrait les yeux, dit-il en regardant à nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison… Je vais te laisser te reposer, lui dis-je avant de tourner les talons.  
\- Tomoe !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci, d'être venue, me dit-il avant que je ne quitte sa chambre.

Je refermais la porte quand je faillis percuter Shikamaru qui venait lui aussi rendre visite à Neiji.

\- Ah !, s'exclama celui-ci en m'esquivant de peu.  
\- Bonjour, Shikamaru, lui dis-je en lui souriant.  
\- On se connait ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant étrangement.  
\- Tomoe… Tu m'as vu une fois en compagnie de Kiba et Chino…  
\- Hum… probable, je m'en rappel pas, me dit-il avant de passer à côté de moi et de pénétrer dans la chambre de Neiji.  
\- Sympa, me dis-je à haute voix avant de poursuivre ma route.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je percutais quelqu'un de plein de fouet, je me frottais le nez et je croisais le regard d'Asuma sensei.

\- Oh c'est toi regard de braise, me dit-il en souriant.  
\- Oui, vous allez voir Choji ?, lui demandais-je envoyant qu'il portait un bouquet de fleurs.  
\- Heu… oui… oui… on ne peut rien te cacher, me dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise. Et toi, tu es allé voir Neiji ?  
\- Oui… et il me tarde de commencer mon futur entraînement, lui dis-je en souriant. Au fait, Choji va bien ?, lui demandais-je.  
\- Ah bon ? Je suppose que oui, j'en saurais plus, une fois que je l'aurais vu, me dit-il en gardant son petit sourire.  
\- Bien, je vous laisse, bonne chance avec Kurenai sensei, lui dis-je avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou sans regarder derrière moi.

Je revins chez Kakashi sensei où celui-ci m'attendait de pieds fermes. Il me demanda de me préparer, puis si j'avais bien dit au revoir à tous mes camarades… *Mes camarades ? Quels camarades ? Ceux qui ne voulaient pas que je reste et pour qui j'étais une gêne ou ceux qui ne se souvenaient même pas de moi ?*, me demandais-je en préparant mon baluchon. Une fois, que nous arrivâmes aux portes de Konoha, je regardais un instant vers le village, en me disant que personne ne s'inquièterait réellement de mon départ.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Un départ, pour une nouvelle vie.

Je rejoins Kakashi sensei en courant, celui-ci me regarda avant de pousser un léger soupir. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'aimait pas trop le pays de l'eau, surtout après sa dernière mission là-bas, mais comme il était obligé de m'y emmener, il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

\- Je vois…  
\- Je t'emmène au pays des vagues, je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra t'entraîner à manier ton shakra. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de commode, car c'est un ancien Ninja de Kiri mais au moins tu n'auras pas à subir leurs entraînements et crois-moi, tu n'en aurais pas envie !  
\- L'entraînement des ninja de Kiri est si terrible que ça ?, lui demandais-je en le suivant.  
\- Comme tu n'en as pas idée, ce n'est pas comme à Konoha, nous sommes les plus… Enfin, nous ne tuons pas nos compagnons pour montrer notre valeur…

Ce que me dit Kakashi sensei me cloua sur place, j'avais les yeux ronds et je sentis un frisson me parcourir le corps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras la seule disciple de maître Suishikawa, il est un peu plus âgé que notre 5ème Hokage, mais il est encore très agile pour son âge, tu verras… Quand je l'ai vu pour la derrière fois, il voulait me marier à sa fille… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire…, me dit-il en souriant.

Je n'osais pas poser plus de question à Kakashi sensei, même si en cet instant beaucoup me traversèrent l'esprit. Comme : *Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ce mariage ?*, *Pourquoi, il n'a pas tenté de retrouver Sasuke après sa disparition ?*, *Pourquoi, il n'était plus le sensei de l'équipe 7 ?*, toutes ses questions me brûlaient les lèvres. Pourtant il m'était impossible de les formuler à Kakashi sensai, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi... Nous avions parcouru la moitié du chemin à travers les arbres, quand Kakashi fit une halte pour que nous mangions. Je m'installais en tailleur sous un arbre, alors que Kakashi sensai restait debout.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demandais-je quelque peut intriguée par son comportement.  
\- Hein ? Ah, non tout va bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très envie de m'asseoir, me dit-il tout bêtement.

Je fis une espèce de moue, ce qui fit sourire Kakashi sous son masque. Je baissais les yeux vers mon repas quand je me dis : *moi qui m'imaginait qu'il avait repéré un ennemi et que c'était pour ça qu'il restait debout, mais non*. Après avoir mangé, je posais mon dos contre l'arbre et regardait vers le feuillage.

\- Kakashi sensei, pourquoi Tsunade nous a dit que nous devions aller au pays de l'eau ?  
\- Parce que la racine s'intéresse déjà à toi, me fit part Kakashi sensei le plus naturellement du monde, voyant mon air interrogatif, il poursuivit, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne seront jamais que tu es proche du village de Konoha et Tsunade pensait vraiment que maître Suishikawa résidait encore au village caché de Kiri. Bon, sur ce, nous ferions mieux de repartir si on veut arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, me pressa-t-il.

Tout en suivant Kakashi sensei une autre question me brulait les lèvres et celle-ci, je ne pus me retenir de la lui poser.

\- Kakashi sensei, vous pensiez qu'il était possible que je fasse changer d'avis Sasuke ?, lui demandais-je en regardant droit devant moi pour ne pas me prendre une branche d'arbre.  
\- Hein ? Ah, quand je t'ai demandé de le suivre ? Je ne pensais pas que tu quitterais Konoha, je peux bien te l'avouer maintenant… Je pense que Naruto, Sakura et toi, vous avez eu une influence sur Sasuke, cependant je ne pense pas que tu pouvais y faire quelque chose, vu sa détermination…  
\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il ne veut qu'une seule chose, c'est la mort d'Itachi… Ce que je peux comprendre… en un sens…  
\- Ah bon ? Tu peux comprendre sa soif de vengeance ?, me demanda Kakashi sensei en tournant la tête vers moi.  
\- Quand vous perdez tout ceux qui vous sont cher… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour s'isoler et vouloir la mort d'un frère, même si celui-ci est responsable de ces morts, lui dis-je en regardant les branches défiler sous mes pieds.  
\- La vengeance n'est jamais… jamais la solution, me dit Kakashi sensei.  
\- Je sais bien…, mais nous sommes humain…  
\- Ca ce n'est qu'une excuse parmi tant d'autres… Il est plus facile d'en vouloir à son prochain que de lui accorder son pardon, me dit Kakashi sensei en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, je réfléchissais aux paroles de Kakashi sensei, il n'avait pas tord. Cependant Sasuke avait perdu toutes sa famille d'un coup et le seul coupable qu'il y avait, c'était Itachi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Sasuke et puis je ne peux pas vraiment juger ce qu'Itachi à fait, vu que je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agit de la sorte. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse partie d'une famille si torturée ? Et si Itachi savait que j'existais, est-ce qu'il voudrait me tuer ou au contraire voudrait-il que je survive, comme Sasuke en attisant ma soif de vengeance ? Toutes ses questions me tournaient et me retournaient le cerveau, comme une crêpe. Soudain, Kakashi sensei me stoppa net, car nous allions quitter la forêt pour embarquer à bord d'une barque.

\- Si tu as d'autres questions à me poser, c'est le moment, me dit-il en prenant les rames.  
\- Sakura en pince pour Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En pince ? Le mot est faible, me dit Kakashi sensei en souriant derrière son masque. Je pensais que tu allais me poser des questions sur ton futur entraînement pas pour des amourettes…  
\- Oh… Euh… Oui, dis-je en rougissant et en regardant ailleurs.  
\- Bon tu as d'autres questions au sujet de mon équipe ?, me demanda-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.  
\- C'est au sujet de Naruto, lui dis-je en me tournant vivement vers lui manquant de nous faire chavirer.  
\- Hé ! Doucement… que veux-tu savoir au sujet de Naruto ?  
\- Pendant qu'il se battait avec Sasuke, j'ai vu qu'un étrange chakra rouge se dégageait de son corps et l'enveloppé, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
\- Tu as vu le manteau de Kubbi, il avait combien de queue ?  
\- Une seule, pourquoi c'est dangereux ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que Naruto était l'hôte du démon renard Kubbi, celui-ci sentant que Naruto perd en puissance peut lui « prêter » du chakra. Seulement plus il lui en donne et plus Kubbi prend le dessus sur Naruto ce qui peut être très dangereux, m'expliqua Kakashi sensei.  
\- Mais, la volonté de Naruto, ne peut pas empêcher cela ?  
\- Il n'est pas encore en âge pour savoir maîtriser, totalement Kubbi, il faudrait qu'il gagne en maturité et…  
\- Ce n'est pas gagné, c'est ça ?, lui demandais-je en esquissant un petit sourire.  
\- Tu as tout compris… Je pense que le meilleur pour lui, serait qu'il apprenne d'un autre hôte, comment canaliser Kubbi, seulement…  
\- Vous n'êtes pas certain qu'un tel hôte existe ?  
\- De un, mais je ne suis pas non plus Hokage pour « forcer » Naruto a avoir cet enseignement, me dit-il en me regardant.  
\- Mais, vous pourriez le suggérer à notre Hokage, non ?  
\- Je n'y avais pas songé…, me dit-il en se grattant la joue droite. Hum…, on est arrivé, me prévint-il avant d'amarrer notre barque au ponton. Je t'emmène chez le vieux et après je repars en direction de ma mission, alors pas de larmes rien de tout ça…  
\- Pour qui vous me prenez ?  
\- Ok, ok…, de toute façon on se reverra dans trois ans, quand tu participeras à l'examen des chûnin, me dit-il en souriant sous son masque.  
\- Je…, je vais y participer ? Mais, je ne suis même pas une genin, lui faisais-je remarquer.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je n'ai pas été à l'académie et je n'ai pas de bandeau, lui dis-je en désignant mon front du doigt.  
\- Tu comptais le mettre là ton bandeau ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit…, lui avouais-je en rougissant quelque peut.  
\- Hum… Alors, tu devrais te dépêcher de lui trouver un endroit, me dit Kakashi avant de m'envoyer un bout de tissus avec une plaque en son centre.  
\- C'est…  
\- Oui, tu es une genin maintenant…, me dit-il avec une certaine fierté, c'est Tsunade qui t'a octroyé ce titre, m'informa-t-il avant de frapper à une porte.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous avions marché jusqu'à une maison, les murs étaient quelques peu âbimés et la peinture passée, sans doute à cause du sel marin.

\- Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? S'il s'agit encore d'un marcha…, Oh c'est toi Kakashi… et je suppose que derrière toi, c'est la morveuse dont je dois m'occuper ?, demanda-t-il en ne regardant que Kakashi sensei.  
\- Je m'appelle…  
\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quoi que ce soit filette ?, me demanda-t-il et voyant que je ne disais plus rien, il poursuivit, bien, alors je dois m'occuper de son éducation et de son entrainement pendant les 3 prochaines années, c'est bien ça ?  
\- C'est ça, confirma Kakashi sensei. Sur ce, je vous laisse, dit Kakashi avant de nous laisser face à face le vieux et moi.

Suishikawa était un homme grand et élancé, il avait des traits fins, cependant marqués par le temps. Ses cheveux qui au par avant devaient-être blond étaient maintenant d'un blanc immaculé, ce qui lui donnait une certaine allure. Il les avait attaché en un chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, ce qui découvrait totalement son visage. Sans m'en rendre compte, je le dévisageais et lui aussi, il me regardait des pieds à la tête.

\- Hum…, fit-il en me sortant de ma rêverie. Il y a trois règles à observer dans ma maison, me dit-il avant d'entrer dans sa demeure. Premièrement, on enlève ses chaussures à l'entrée, il joignit le geste à la parole et j'en fis de même. Deuxièmement, on ne parle pas sans y être invité, poursuivit-il en pénétrant dans la maison.

La première pièce à vivre était un salon, la deuxième la cuisine avec une table au centre, les chambres qui étaient au nombre de trois, un bureau et une salle de bain qui se situé tout au bout du couloir.

\- Troisièmement, on obéit à tout ce que je dis et si je décide de créer de nouvelles on les observe sans broncher, c'est bien compris ?, me demanda-t-il en m'observant.

J'acquiescais de la tête, il me regarda d'un air surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse autre chose, cependant j'attendais en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?, me demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

Je répondis par la négative en hochant la tête de droite à gauche cette fois-ci, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Hum…, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose de toi, finalement, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Quel est ton prénom ? Et cette fois, je te donne la permission de parler !  
\- Tomoe, monsieur, lui répondis-je, alors qu'il me relevait le visage avec deux doigts qu'il avait placé sous mon menton.  
\- Hum…, intéressant, alors comme ça tu serais douée en Suiton ?

Il ne me posait pas la question, c'était plus rhétorique, vu que Kakashi sensei et Tsunade devait lui avoir expliqué pourquoi, j'avais besoin ses compétences. J'acquiescai une fois de plus de la tête, il posa alors sa main sur ma tête avant de se diriger vers le salon. Je le suivis des yeux intriguée par ce qu'il allait encore me dire.

\- Pendant, que tu seras ici, tu devras vivre, selon mes conditions, compris ?, me demanda-t-il alors que je faisais de nouveau « oui » de la tête. Tu me feras la cuisine, tous les jours ! Tu feras le ménage, une fois par semaine ainsi que de sortir les futons deux fois par semaine pour les aérer ! Tous les 15 jours, tu feras les lessives, pour les vêtements que nous salirons, mais aussi pour les draps ! Si tu respectes tous cela pendant trois mois, je ferais de toi ma disciple… Si tu déroges, ne serait-ce qu'une fois à mes règles et à mon planning, nous reprendrons tout à zéro et ton entraînement sera reporté, c'est bien compris !, me demanda-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je fis de nouveau « oui » de la tête, il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi se baissa à mon niveau pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, puis il se releva et posa de nouveau sa main sur ma tête avant de caresser mes cheveux en me disant : « Bonne fille ». Dans mon fort intérieur, je fulminais même en étant au service du clan Hûyga, jamais on ne m'avait traité, comme si j'étais un animal domestique. Cependant, je devais apprendre de cet homme, alors si pour cela, je devais me rabaisser à cela, je le ferais, car malgré tout je voulais retourner à Konoha et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant un mois, "tout se passa pour le mieux", j'étais en fait sa servante, je faisais tout dans la maison, alors que lui passait ses journées à aérer dans le village. Les marchands me reconnaissaient dans la rue, ils savaient que Suishikawa était un homme avare et qu'il était assez froid envers tout le monde. Les marchands me donnaient, alors quelques petites choses supplémentaires. Quand j'allais chez le bouchez et que je demandais 500 grammes de viandes, j'en avais 650, si je demandais six boulettes de viandes, il m'en mettait dix, même chose chez le marchand de légumes et de même chez le poissonnier. J'étais souriante et avenante avec les marchands et je les remercier à chaque fois de leur générosité.

Cependant, quand je rentrais chez Suishikawa, là c'était silence totale, sauf quand il m'invitait à parler, ce qui était assez rare, je dois bien l'admettre. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre dans le village, à qui j'aurais pu me plaindre de son traitement et puis, je finis par m'habituer à son caractère. Un mois, sans quasiment jamais parler, que mes seuls activités étaient d'acheter ce qu'il fallait pour cuisiner, faire la cuisine, faire la vaisselle, ranger, faire des lessives, aérer les futons. Je regardais chaque soir le bandeau que Kakashi sensei m'avait donné juste avant de partir, avec l'insigne de Konoha gravé sur celui-ci et qui me rappelait que j'étais une genin.

A la fin du mois, la fille de Suishikawa vint lui rendre visite en compagnie de sa fille. C'était une femme très mince avec des cheveux - blond avec de légers reflets roux -en cadrant son visage émacier, sa fille qui devait avoir un an de moins que moi, était petite et boulotte blonde avec des couettes au sommet de son crâne. Il me présenta à celle-ci comme étant sa disciple. Amako me regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de demander à sa mère, si elle ne pouvait, elle aussi devenir la disciple de son grand-père.

\- Tu n'y penses pas !, lui dit sa mère su un ton autoritaire.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant.  
\- Les Ninja sont trop barbares pour toi, tu risques de te blesser !  
\- Laisse-là, voir un peu par elle-même, lui conseilla Suishikawa, si elle renonce, ça sera de son fait et au moins elle n'aura aucun regret !  
\- Si vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, dit la fille de Suishikawa.  
\- Youpie !, s'écria la jeune fille.

Je lui esquissai un sourire bienveillant, alors que celle-ci tourna la tête de manière brusque vers son grand-père. En cet instant, je songeais que même si je me réjouissais que mon entraînement allait enfin débuter. Un mauvais pré-sentiment m'envahit, me disant que j'allais le regretter amèrement. Dès le lendemain, il me fit me lever à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner, pour nous trois avec ce qu'il y avait pour deux personnes dans le frigo.

\- N'oublie pas de faire une plus grosse portion pour elle, elle n'a pas l'habitude de l'entraînement physique !, me dit-il, alors que je hochais simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait sans me poser plus de question, de toute façon, il devait connaitre plus que moi, les habitudes de sa petite fille. Je fis une omelette en mettant une plus grosse part dans l'une des assiettes, et trois onigiri dont l'un était plus gros que les trois autres, je pressais ensuite trois oranges pour faire trois jus que je déposais sur la table. Amako se leva deux heures plus tard, alors que maître Suishikawa et moi avions fini de déjeuner et étions prêt. La jeune fille prit pour tout son temps pour s'installer à la table de la cuisine, puis elle regarda son assiette en faisant la moue.

\- Je préfère les céréales...  
\- Nous n'en avons pas ici, demain Tomoe ira t'en acheter !  
\- Tomoe ?, demanda la jeune fille en fixant son grand-père d'un air surpris.  
\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle se nomme, pourquoi tu as quelque chose a y redire ?  
\- Oui, je n'aime pas son prénom, je peux en changer ?  
\- Fais à ta guise, lui dit-il en souriant.

Je n'avais pas encore vu maître Suishikawa sourire. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre à ce que la jeune fille voulait faire de mon identité. Heureusement, que le fait que je sois une Uchiwa n'était pas encore tombé sur le tapis.

\- Je voudrais l'appeler Minikui (ndl : ce qui signifie moche), dit-elle avec un regard espiègle.  
\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, elle ne protestera pas, lui dit-il en me regardant d'un air menaçant.  
\- C'est vrai ?, me demanda-t-elle en me regardant, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête résignée à mon sort.

*Si je pars maintenant, je n'apprendrais jamais à bien utiliser mon chakra*, pensais-je sans leur laisser le loisir de deviner ce que à quoi, je pouvais bien songer. Maître Suishikawa nous entraîna toutes les deux à l'art du Suiton, au début, il eut un peu plus de difficulté avec sa petite fille. Puis au final, j'étais moins rapide que sa petite fille pour apprendre cette technique, je dois bien l'avouer. Surtout, que je devais cacher le fait que j'étais une Uchiwa et donc ne pas utiliser mon sharigan en leur présence. Cependant, durant mes nuits quand l'entraînement n'était pas trop poussé, ce qui arrivait rarement, je l'admets. Je m'entraînais en essayant d'utiliser le pouvoir du sharigan, ce qui n'était pas très productif et bien souvent, il m'arrivait de faire de courte escapade à Konoha, mais je revenais presque immédiatement au pays des vagues.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

De retour à Konoha

Maître Suishikawa, nous fit part que notre entraînement était presque terminé. Il ne nous restait que le fait de savoir, si nous pouvions utiliser une deuxième forme de chakra. Le lendemain matin à l'aube, maître Suishikawa me fit lever pour m'informer que sa petite fille venait de déserter la maison. Il me dit qu'il ne m'enseignerait rien de plus, si je ne faisais pas revenir sa petite fille au plus vite. Je pris une des barques vers la forêt, une fois arrivée sur place, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, j'éveillais mon sharigan et me retrouvai en un clin d'œil (ndl : c'est le cas de le dire^^) devant les portes de Konoha.

J'enregistrais ma présence auprès des gardes, ceux-ci me souhaitèrent un bon retour au village. Je leur répondis d'un sourire avant de m'avancer vers les rues qui m'avaient tant manquées sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

\- Tomoe !, entendis-je derrière-moi.

Avant que je n'ai pu me retourner totalement, je reçu une masse sur moi qui vint m'enlacer. Je sentis une poitrine assez généreuse, je dois bien l'admettre, frapper la mienne qui n'était pas en reste du moins. C'était Hinata ses cheveux avaient poussés tout comme les miens, mais elle m'avait malgré tout reconnue.

\- Salut, me fit Tenten en restant un peu à l'écart.  
\- Salut, lui dis-je en répondant à son sourire.  
\- Tu étais passée où ? me demanda Hinata en s'écartant de moi.  
\- Je suis partie m'entraîner…  
\- Toi aussi ?, me demandèrent Tenten et Hinata d'une même voix.  
\- Pourquoi, moi aussi ?  
\- Naruto… a quitté le village pour aller s'entraîner avec maître Jiraya, m'expliqua Hinata.

*Naruto doit beaucoup lui manquer*, pensais-je en la voyant baisser les yeux. Tenten la prit par le bras comme pour lui remonter le moral, ensuite son regard se reporta sur moi.

\- Nous allions manger entre filles, tu veux venir avec nous ?  
\- Oui, viens avec nous, me suggéra Hinata.  
\- Il y aura Ino, Sakura, Temari et une nouvelle Amako qui passe elle aussi les examens pour devenir Chûnin, il me semble, m'informa Tenten.  
\- Quoi ? Amako veut passer les examens…  
\- Tu l'as connait ?  
\- Mon maître était son grand-père, leur expliquais-je en marchant vers le restaurant de grillade.  
\- Salut, les filles vous aussi vous allez manger ?, nous demanda Kiba, puis il s'approcha de moi et me renifla avant de se reculer et de me sourire.  
\- Tomoe, ça fait un bail !  
\- Effectivement, comment va Akamaru ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant.  
\- Il va bien, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus le porter…  
\- Oui, il a grandit d'un coup, lui aussi, me murmura Hinata.  
\- Salut, me murmura Chino en arrivant juste à côté de moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
\- Chino !, sursautais-je en le regardant.  
\- Tu…, tu te souviens de moi ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant à travers ses lunettes noires.  
\- Bah oui, pourquoi je ne me souviendrais pas de toi ?, lui demandais-je étonnée.  
\- Bonjour, entendis-je derrière moi avant d'entendre un bâillement. C'est quoi cet attroupement devant le restaurant ?

Je me retournais et je vis Shikamaru accompagné de la jeune fille blonde que j'avais apperçue à l'hôpital peu de temps avant mon entraînement. Shikamaru me regardait de la tête aux pieds, puis il me sourit. La jeune fille blonde lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bonjour, Shikamaru, lui dis-je en le regardant.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ?, me demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.  
\- On s'est croisé plusieurs fois, mais delà à se connaître, répondit celui-ci. C'est Tomoe c'est ça ?  
\- C'est exact, lui dis-je en souriant. Cette fois, tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom…  
\- Hum ? Ah non, effectivement, désolé pour l'autre fois, mais j'avais la flemme… En tout cas, tu t'es embellie depuis, notre dernière… Aïe, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Ino qui venait d'arriver et l'avait frappé derrière le crâne.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu te le demandes ?, demanda Ino en serrant le poing.  
\- Ino, il ne faut pas oublier que la délicatesse n'est pas le fort chez Shikamaru, intervint Sakura qui se tenait juste à côté d'Ino.  
\- Je vois qu'on est presque au complet, dit Neiji en arrivant à son tour avec Amako pendue à son bras.

Je les regardais et inconsciemment, je serrais la main d'Hinata qui l'avait glissée dans la mienne, comme si elle s'attendait à ma réaction. Amako me regarda avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Tiens Minikui, tu es là, me dit-elle en me lâchant pas des yeux.  
\- Minikui ?, demanda la jeune fille blonde qui était arrivée en même temps que Shikamaru.  
\- Ce n'est pas joli ? Je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant encore mieux que son prénom, non ?, demanda-t-elle à Neiji en resserrant son étreinte autour de son bras.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire une chose, c'est qu'au fil des entrainement, la fille grassouillette qu'était Amako s'était affinée et était devenue très jolie. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de la trouver peste, même si devant son grand-père, je ne pouvais rien dire.

\- Et si nous allions manger ?, demanda Kiba qui essayait de calmer le jeux.  
\- Il manque encore Shoji et Lee, intervint Neiji en posant sa main sur celle d'Amako.  
\- On est là ! dit Lee en arrivant en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Désolé… pour le retard, intervint Shoji peut après en étant tout autant essoufflé, mais on voulait voir lequel de nous deux étaient le plus rapide…  
\- Choji, tu as…, j'allais dire maigris, mais Shikamaru et Ino me firent signe de me taire. Bonne mine, ajoutais-je alors ce qui le fit sourire.  
\- Merci et tu es ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, on ne s'est pas encore rentré, je m'appelle…  
\- Tomoe !, entendis-je une fois de plus derrière moi, je me retournais pour voir Asuma sensai. Ca fait déjà un moment qu'on ne c'est pas vu, dis-moi… Kakashi va être content de te revoir, me dit-il en souriant. Bon, les enfants je vous souhaite un bon appétit et n'oubliez pas qu'après demain, c'est le grand jour, donc pas trop de folie…, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.  
\- Que veut-il dire par là ? demanda Shoji en regardant s'éloigner Azuma sensei.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas tord, allons manger ! dit Tenten en entrant dans le restaurant.  
\- On ne va pas faire deux clans, on va manger tous ensemble, déclara Kiba en souriant. En plus, c'est Shikamaru et Tenten qui nous invitent.  
\- Hum ?, demandèrent les deux intéressés en s'installant à table.

Tenten s'installa entre Kiba et Lee en bout de table, face à eux se placairent, Shino, Ino et Sakura. A côté, il y avait Shikamaru, Temari et Shoji face à ceux-ci Hinata, moi et Neiji. Amako se plaça en bout de table, comme si elle était la chef. Je me sentais un peu mal d'être entre les deux Hyûga, heureusement Temari qui était en face de moi me lança un sourire compatissant.

\- Neiji, tu ne voudrais pas changer de place avec moi ?, lui lança Amako avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Pourquoi ?, lui demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers elle.  
\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup être en bout de table, dit-elle, alors que tous les regard étaient braqué vers elle.  
\- Je peux te donner ma place, lui suggéra Choji.  
\- Sans façon, je veux être près de Neiji…  
\- Il me semble que vous êtes assez proche, non ? lui demanda Temari.  
\- Je ne trouve pas…  
\- Je vais changer de place, lui dis-je en me levant.  
\- Merci, Minikui, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, me dit-elle en se levant également, qu'en nous fûmes assez proche l'une de l'autre, elle me murmura, je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer !

Puis elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hinata et Neiji, je pensais que personne n'avait entendu ses paroles, cependant je me trompais. Hinata me lança un regard compatissant, alors que je m'installais en bout de table. Nous commandions des grillades, cependant mon envie de manger fût légèrement coupée par les propos d'Amako. Shoji sembla le remarquer et il me prit mes baguettes un instant pour prendre la viande que j'avais mis à griller pour me la donner.

\- Ca sera trop cuit sinon, me fit-il remarquer.  
\- Shikamaru me fit signe d'accepter, ce que je fis, en le remerciant, puis je mangeais ma viande. Il me mit ensuite du riz et des légumes dans un bol.  
\- Tu dois manger, une fille avec la peau sur les os ce n'est pas très beau, me fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire avant de plonger ma baguette dans le bol de riz, quand Amako réagit au commentaire de Shoji en pouffant de rire.

\- Minikui, n'est pas très belle de toute façon, n'est-ce pas Neiji ?, lui demanda-t-elle en m'accordant un regard noir.  
\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?, entendis-je soudain du bout de la table, c'était Sakura qui avait élevé la voix. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de moins que toi !, argua-t-elle en regardant vers Amako.  
\- Voyons, je suis bien plus belle, qu'elle voilà ce que j'ai de plus !  
\- On ne peut pas vraiment juger la beauté, déclara Shikamaru sur un ton calme, après tout chacun à ses goûts, ce n'est pas parce que je trouve que Temari est très belle, que je ne peux pas dire à Tomoe qu'elle est jolie, dit-il sans voir que Temari rougissait à vue d'oeil.  
\- Tu as des goûts vraiment bizarre, lui dit Amako.  
\- Effectivement, ce sont les miens, pas ceux d'un autre, alors peut-être que toi tu penses que Tomoe est moche, mais que Neiji la trouve belle, dit-il en regardant vers Neiji puis ensuite vers moi, qui avait baissé la tête pour que mes cheveux cache mon visage.  
\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez tous Tomoe ? C'est moche comme prénom vous ne trouvez pas alors que Minikui, c'est tellement plus mignon...  
\- Encore une fois, c'est ton opinion, rétorqua cette fois Temari en la regardant.  
\- Oui, bon on ne va pas passer la soirée là-dessus, intervint Kiba pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
\- Vous n'avez pas peur pour l'examen des Chunin ?, lanca Lee en regardant la table au complet.  
\- Si bien sûr, surtout si j ai un combat contre Hinata ou Neiji, dit Sakura.  
\- Ah... parce que les autres tu n'en as pas peur ?, demanda Ino en souriant.  
\- Je ne suis pas inquiète s il s agit de me battre à nouveau avec toi...  
\- Tu es bien optimiste, en tout cas je n'ai peur de personne moi, lui dit Kiba en souriant.  
\- Même de moi ?, demanda Shino sans même regarder vers Kiba.  
\- I que toi que je crains..., répondit Kiba en regardant en direction de Shino.  
\- Moi qui craignait de retomber sur Temari... Je suis soulagée qu elle soit occupée à nous surveiller...  
\- Je suis maintenant une Jonin, Shikamaru est un Chunin et Gaara est Kasekage à présent.  
\- Ah oui c est vrai... mais il n'est pas le plus jeune parmi Kankûro et toi ?  
\- C'est le plus jeune, d'entre nous effectivement, pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Parce que c'est sans doute étonnant, qu'un jeune homme comme Gaara devienne Kasekage, lui répondit Lee.  
\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, Gaara est un très bon Kasekage !  
\- On n'en doute absolument pas, dit Tenten en souriant à Temari.

Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, puis une tête avec des cheveux blancs irsutes se pencher vers moi. Je regardais la personne en question qui était entrain de me sourire à travers son masque.

\- Kakashi sensei, dis-je avec étonnement.  
\- Kakashi sensei, pourquoi vous êtes là ?, lui demanda Sakura en le regardant.  
\- C'est très simple, je viens kidnapper, Tomoe et Amako, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte. Je vous les rendrais demain matin, promis, leur dit-il en nous forçant à nous lever pour le suivre.

Amako faisait une drôle de tête, je me doutais qu'elle aurait voulu rester avec Neiji manque de chance, Kakashi était passé nous chercher pour nous conduire chez Tsunade. En arrivant dans le bureau celle-ci était en train de tamponner plein de papier, quand elle vit Kakashi elle lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner en mission, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent, ce qui me surpris je l'avoue.

\- Maître Tsunade…, commençais-je quand elle me coupa la parole.  
\- Vous savez que Maître Suishikawa, m'a envoyé pas moins de dix lettres pour savoir comment vous alliez toutes les deux ?, me demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
\- Je suis…  
\- Inutile d'être désolée, Amako tu vas rentrer immédiatement…  
\- Non !, coupa catégoriquement celle-ci. Je veux participer à l'examen des Chunin comme les autres et même si ça veut dire que je dois me battre contre Minikui !  
\- Qui est Minikui ?  
\- C'est moi…, dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
\- Ah, d'accord… et bien il faut que j'envoie une lettre à ton grand-père pour le prévenir… Tu as un endroit où dormir ?  
\- Oui, Neiji m'a proposé de dormir au clan Hyûga, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire triomphant.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle allait loger au clan des Hyûga, Tsunade lui dit qu'elle pouvait disposer, j'allais faire de même quand elle me retint par le bras.

\- Non, non pas toi… Toi, tu vas venir avec moi !, me dit-elle en m'entraînant vers une autre salle. Déshabille toi !, m'ordonna-t-elle en m'observant des pieds à la tête.  
\- Maître Tsunade ?  
\- Tu dois obéir à ton Hokage, alors déshabille-toi et plus vite que ça !

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Que les Examens commencent !

J'obtempèrais en enlevant tous mes vêtements, excepté le bandage que j'avais autour de ma poitrine et ma petite culotte. Maître Tsunade m'observa en faisant le tour de ma personne. Une fois, que se fut fait, elle me tâta les bras, puis elle observa mes cicatrices le long de mon dos, j'en avais aussi quelques une au niveau du torses et sur les jambes.

\- Hum…,tu as plusieurs blessures dues à des Kunai et deux ou trois provenant de Shuriken… Est-ce que c'est Suishikawa, qui t'as fait ses marques ?, me demanda-t-elle en continuant de m'observer.  
\- Non, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
\- Alors, c'est Amako ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Et tu n'as pas riposté ?  
\- Je n'en avais pas l'autorisation…, lui avouais-je sans oser relever les yeux.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Maître Suishikawa m'avait interdit de le faire, si jamais je désobéissais il ne m'entraînerait plus, lui dis-je sans oser la regarder.  
\- Ce vieux fou… Il n'a pas changé… Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te confier à lui ! Bref, je veux que tu passes l'examen des Chûnin, je suppose que c'était ton but aussi, mais je préfère te le dire… Et dès que tu auras le titre, je souhaite que tu intègres la section spéciale, tu as des questions ?  
\- Heu… oui, une seule où est-ce que je vais dormir ?  
\- Au clan Hûyga vu que Kakashi n'est pas présent, ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne dormiras là-bas que le temps de l'examen, après tu auras les dortoirs de la section spéciale… Bon courage ! Tu peux disposer, me dit-elle en me faisant signe de la main que je pouvais quitter la pièce.  
\- Merci, lui dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

J'avais remarqué que si j'utilisais trop souvent mon sharigan mes yeux commençaient à bruler, aussi je faisais attention à ne pas trop le soliciter à présent. Une fois devant les portes du clan Hyûga, je respirais un bon coup avant de frapper, mais je n'eus pas besoin de le faire, c'est Hinata qui vint à ma rencontre.

\- Viens !, m'ordonna-t-elle en me tirant par le bras. Tu vas dormir avec moi, m'informa-t-elle tout en me guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. Si Amako te trouve, elle te fera jeter dehors par les domestiques, c'est ce que je l'ai entendu dire à Neiji, quand celui-ci lui a dit que tu devais venir au clan sur ordre de l'Hokage… Même le doyen n'a rien pu faire, me murmura-t-elle alors qu'on arrivait à sa chambre.

Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, dans mes souvenirs pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle se rattrapait avec moi. Une fois, qu'on fut à l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle me montra un futon en souriant. Je brûlait d'envie de savoir pour Naruto et elle si les choses avaient un peu évolué en mon absence, puis je me souvint que lui aussi avait quitté le village.

\- Il a dû te manquer…, dis-je sans pouvoir retenir mes mots.  
\- Qui ?, me demanda-t-elle l'air surprise en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
\- Naruto, lui dis-je en faisant de même tout en essayant de défroisser le futon.  
\- Heu… Oui, un peu, me répondit-elle, alors que je relevais les yeux vers elle et que je la vis rougir.  
\- C'est parce que tu le trouves différent ?  
\- Oui… et qu'il ne renonce jamais…, mais je suis bien trop timide et puis pour une raison obscure dès qu'il s'approche un peu trop près de moi… - elle se rapprocha de moi en disant ses mots – Je m'évanouis…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je sais c'est absurde, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, me dit-elle en collant ses deux index l'un contre l'autre.  
\- Quand, il est près de toi, ton cœur bat à 100 à l'heures ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu n'arrives plus à respirer ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Et c'est à cet instant que tu perds connaissance ?  
\- Oui, j'oublie de respirer je crois, me dit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- C'est parce que tu l'aimes, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- Je…, je le pense aussi, mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Mais il en aime une autre, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.  
\- Alors bats-toi et montre lui que tu es là, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.  
\- Tu sais…, j'ai demandé à Neiji de m'entraîner, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Il a été patient avec toi ?  
\- Très, me dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux d'Amako ?, m'entendis-je lui demander.  
\- Je ne pense pas… Toutefois, le clan à l'air de l'apprécier, ce qui n'est pas très bon signe, me dit-elle avec un légère moue.  
\- Je vois…  
\- C'est parce qu'elle a des dons héréditaires apparemment, me confia-t-elle.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui, mais comme toi, tu n'en as pas, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Hinata que je faisais partie du clan des Ushiwa, dû moins pour l'instant, alors j'acquiescais avant qu'Hinata ne me prête une chemise de nuit et que je me glisse entre les draps de mon futon.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Neiji ?, me demanda-t-elle soudainement, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir.  
\- Hinata, nous ferions mieux de dormir…  
\- Oui, mais…  
\- Hinata, tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai aucune chance, alors n'y pensons plus, lui dis-je avant de fermer les yeux.  
\- Comme tu voudras… N'empêche que vous formeriez un beau couple…  
\- Oui, comme toi et le blondinet, lui répondis-je en me tournant sur le côté.

Je passais ma nuit à faire des rêves étranges, quand soudain je sentis une main me secouer l'épaule, je me réveillais en grommelant légèrement.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves, la première épreuve va commencer !, me signala Hinata.  
\- Quoi ?, lui demandais-je en me levant d'un bon pour enfiler ma tenue.  
\- Oui, je viens de l'apprendre et tu fais partie de l'équipe Suishikawa, même s'il n'est pas présent, m'informa Hinata.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis désolée pour toi, mais tu vas être avec Amako et un autre ninja du village des vagues, je n'en sais pas plus, me dit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre Kiba et Chino.

Une fois, que je fus prête, j'attendis devant la salle où se passait l'examen après Amako et l'autre Ninja. Il y avait un garçon près de moi, ça devait être lui, il avait l'air assez bizarre. C'est à ce moment que Amako apparu et que Shikamaru qui attendait devant la porte s'avança d'un pas avant de bayer tout en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est vraiment ennuyeux, un peu plus et vous ne passiez pas l'examen… Allez entrez avant que je ne change d'avis, nous dit-il en nous faisant entrer dans la salle de classe. Bien que la première épreuve commence… , déclara-t-il en entrant à son tour dans la salle d'examen. Bien, nous allons procéder maintenant au transfert de vos coéquipiers dans deux autres salles en plus de celles-ci, quand cela sera fait vous devez répondre à trois questions, la première étant stratégique, la deuxième étant personnel, la troisième étant logique et enfin une question bonus qui vous permettra de réussir l'examen et ce même si vous vous trompé lors des trois premières, c'est bien compris ?

C'est à cet instant que tout le monde répondit en cœur « oui », Shikamaru proccéda ensuite à la séparation de tout le monde. Je me retrouvais donc entre Kiba et Ino, Tenten était juste devant moi, pour passer l'examen. J'espèrais qu'Amako aurait assez de jugeôte pour passer l'examen avec succès ainsi que notre troisième compagnon d'inforturne. La première question était assez simple si on connaissait nos partenaires… Seulement, ne connaissant qu'Amako, il m'était impossible de répondre, même chose pour la seconde et la troisième question, je m'isais donc tout sur la question bonus. Shikamaru réapparu à ce moment-là dans la classe et s'installa devant nous.

\- Bien, j'ai commencé par la troisième salle, puis par la deuxième avant d'arriver à vous… Je dois vous dire qu'ils ne restent plus beaucoup de genin en finale… Bon, je vous pose tout de même la question avant de vous dire qui ne participera pas à la seconde épreuve ! Vous devez m'écrire sur votre feuille d'examen le nom de celui ou de celle qui dans vos coéquipiers ne devrait pas participer à l'épreuve finale !, nous dit-il avant de passer près de nous pour voir ce que nous avions écrit.

Je retournais ma feuille pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle était vierge de toute réponse et je me mis à réfléchir auxquels des deux je voudrais éliminer. Shikamaru passa à ce moment-là près de moi et eu un sourire en coin avant de me dire :

\- Tu réfléchis auxquels des deux tu vas éliminer c'est ça ?, me murmura-t-il pour que personne n'entende.  
\- Non !, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.  
\- Non ? Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment ! Je suis venue ici avec mes coéquipiers, si je les abandonne maintenant, c'est que je ne suis pas digne d'être une ninja, continuais-je à lui murmurer en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Excellente réponse, Tomoe, me dit-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Bien le suspens est maintenant terminé… Ceux qui on écrit un nom sur leur feuille peuvent quitter la salle, dit-il en regardant tout le monde.

Puis, il dit le nom des équipes qui étaient disqualifiée et je fus surprise de ne pas en faire partie, je pensais vraiment qu'Amako aurait écrit mon nom sur sa feuille. Cependant, quand je la rejoins, je compris pourquoi, Neiji devait être assis près d'elle et lui aurait dit de ne rien écrire. Ainsi qu'Hinata pour l'autre membre de mon équipe. Nous étions encore trop nombreux et une épreuve préliminaire fut décidée, nous devions atteindre le désert du démon en trois jours, évidement Amako voulu que nous suivions l'équipe de Neiji. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas, je restais en compagnie de Tenten, Neiji en compagnie d'Amako et Lee avec le garçon qui s'appelait Goichi. Neiji dirigeait le petit groupe que nous étions à travers la forêt jusqu'au désert du démon. Nous n'avions mis que deux jours a arriver. Temari nous félicita et donna à chaque équipe un rouleau celui de la terre pour nous et le groupe de Neiji ce qui ne servait à rien, vu que nous devions avoir le rouleau du ciel pour parvenir à la tour qui se trouvait au centre du désert du démon et nous avions 3 jours de plus pour atteindre ce tour de force. Neiji, Tenten et Lee partirent de leur côté nous laissant seuls, Amako ne voulait pas partir tant que les autres équipes n'étaient pas encore arrivées, j'avais beau lui dire que nous allions gagner du temps sur le trajet, jusqu'à la tour, elle ne voulu rien n'entendre. Nous attendîmes, donc une nuit de plus que les autres concurrents arrivent avant de nous mettre en chemin.

\- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas, tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que les autres avaient en leur possession ?, me demanda Amako.  
\- Et à quoi cela t'avance à présent ?, lui demandais-je, en avançant dans le désert. Tu pensais vraiment, qu'ils allaient tous te dire, quel parchemin ils avaient ?- Bah oui… Excuse-moi, d'être naïve !  
\- Naïve… C'est plutôt stupide que tu es, rétorqua Goichi, pour la première fois depuis le début des épreuves, il nous adressait enfin la parole.  
\- Et bien, tu as une langue tout compte fait, lui dis-je en lui souriant.  
\- Oui, et je crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis, me dit-il en regardant vers une dune où se dessinaient deux silhouette.  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, je rebrousse chemin, me signifia Amako.  
\- Si on rebrousse chemin, on arrivera jamais à la tour en trois jours, lui rétorqua Goichi.  
\- Je m'en fiche, je pars !, dit-elle en commençant à rebrousser chemin.  
\- Je pense que nous n'allons pas avoir le choix, lui dis-je en voyant les deux hommes s'approcher de nous à grande vitesse.

L'un d'eux avait une épée assez impressionnante, néanmoins elle était couverte de bandage et l'autre homme avait les cheveux noir et ses yeux étaient… Quand il fut plus près, je pus voir que c'était des Sharigan.

\- Itachi Uchiwa, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire quand celui-ci fut à quelques mètres de moi.  
\- Itachi, je pense que cette fillette te connait, dit l'homme qui ressemblait de plus près à un requin.  
\- Hum… ça ne m'intéresse pas…  
\- Très bien, alors je peux m'amuser ?, demanda-t-il, alors que mon regard était toujours porté vers Itachi.  
\- Non, attends, lui dit Itachi d'une voix calme en se rapprochant de moi.

Il prit mon visage entre son pouce et son index, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher un : « intéressant », à mon encontre.

\- Itachi ! Les deux autres s'enfuient qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Laisse-les partir et tu peux rentrer à présent, je vais m'occuper d'elle, lui ordonna-t-il tout en gardant mon visage entre ses mains.  
\- Comme tu voudras…, dit l'homme avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée.  
\- Je pensais que j'avais tué, tout mon clan à l'exception de mon petit frère et voilà que je te rencontre, comment te nommes-tu ?  
\- Tomoe… Vous savez que je suis une Uchiwa ?  
\- Je l'ai su dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? me demanda-t-il en me relâchant.  
\- Je…, je pense que ma mère a voulu me protèger en m'abandonnant au pays du feu, lui répondis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

J'étais comme fascinée par Itachi, il faut dire que Sasuke m'en avait tellement parlé que je me l'étais imaginée autrement. Je ne sais pas, je le voyais plus grand et beaucoup plus charismatique que ça. J'étais un peu déçue, je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Mon frère va bien ?, me demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.  
\- Je pensais que vous le saviez…  
\- Savoir quoi ?  
\- Votre frère n'est plus à Konoha, lui dis-je en le regardant.  
\- Il a déserté le village ?  
\- Oui, il est parti rejoindre Orochimaru…  
\- L'imbécile ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour sa vengeance contre vous, lui rétorquais-je sans le quitter des yeux.  
\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, nous faisons partie de la même famille… D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de me tuer ?  
\- Pourquoi en aurais-je envie ?, lui demandais-je sincèrement.  
\- Peut être parce que j ai tué notre clan, non ? me demanda Itachi.  
\- Je ne connaissais personne... mis à part Sasuke que j ai appris à connaître en étant petite...  
\- Tu as été à l'académie avec lui ?  
\- Non, j étais domestique chez les Hûyga, lui répondis-je.

Itachi se mit à rire, ce qui pour une étrange raison me rendit nerveuse, puis il me demanda comment j étais devenue une genin. Je lui expliquais que j avais suivis un entraînement spécial d abord avec Kakashi, Gai, Asuma puis avec Suishikawa.

\- Suishikawa ? Qui lui a demandé de t'entraîner ?  
\- Kakashi sensei, lui dis-je en le regardant.  
\- Hum… Pour en revenir à Sasuke vous étiez intime ?  
\- Qu'est ce que vous… tu vas t'imaginer ? Nous n avions pas ce genre de rapport... et j ai des sentiments envers quelqu'un d autre...  
\- Dommage... vous auriez été parfait... donc tu es sous le charme d'un Hûyga ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas, lui dis-je en tournant le regard vers le côté.  
\- Je te comprends, c'est une famille prestigieuse, mais tu serais tellement mieux avec un membre de notre clan, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, si mon petit frère ne fait pas l'affaire, je pourrais très bien le remplacer, me dit-il avant de me prendre par la taille.

Je le repoussais alors de toutes mes forces en plaquant mes mains sur son torse, Itachi se détacha de moi en faisant un léger sourire en coin.

\- Jamais ! Je préfère mourir, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu devrais y réfléchir avant de me dire, non, me dit-il avant de disparaître dans une nuée de corbeaux.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, alors que je regardais toujours l'endroit où Itachi avait disparu, je me retournais et vit Temari.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12  
Les sentiments amoureux sont complexes

\- L'exman est annulé, je viens prévenir tout le monde, apparemment l'Akatsuki a attaqué des participants, me dit-elle sans que je ne lui demande la moindre explication. Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ?, me demanda-t-elle.

Pour une obscure raison, je m'entendis lui répondre que non, je rentrais à Konoha en compagnie de Tenten, Hinata. Tenten n'arrêtait de me regarder pendant que nous sautions de branches en branches, je pouvais le sentir même si je ne regardais pas dans sa direction. A moment, j'en ai eu assez et je me suis retournée vers elle, ça l'a tellement surprise qu'elle faillit se manger une branche, ce qui fit rire Hinata.

\- C'est pas drôle, rétorqua Tenten.  
\- Oh si c'est drôle…, mais pourquoi tu regardes Tomoe de la sorte ?, lui demanda Hinata de sa petite voix douce.  
\- Et bien, je me demandais si elle n'avait pas des sentiments envers Neiji…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ratta une branche et qui finit sur le sol, un genoux à terre, Hinata et Tenten ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre. J'avais une égratignure et ça piquait légèrement, Hinata me mit un bandage pendant que Tenten s'excusait.

\- J'aimerais mieux que Neiji soit avec quelqu'un comme toi, plutôt qu'avec l'autre pimbêche, me dit Tenten en me fixant.  
\- Amako ?, lui demandais-je, alors que je savais très bien que c'était d'elle dont voulait parler Tenten.  
\- Je ne la supporte pas !  
\- Je crois que personne ne la supporte, en dehors de Neiji, répondit Hinata.  
\- Oui et pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, dit Tenten en nous regardant.

C'est alors, que nous entendîmes des voix s'élever au-dessus de nous, c'étaient les voix de Kiba, Lee et Neiji. Kiba demandait à Neiji pourquoi il restait en compagnie de cette peste d'Amako, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Neiji, je pense que si tu restes avec elle, c'est parce que tu as pitié d'elle non ?, lui demanda Lee.  
\- Je ne pense pas, elle peut être agréable… En fait, elle n'est désagréable que quand Tomoe est dans les parages, répondit Neiji.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tomoe ?  
\- Tomoe, ce que j'en penses ? Je n'en sais rien… C'est une bonne ninja, répondit Neiji le plus naturellement du monde.  
\- Non, je te parle de sa personnalité, de son physique, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es indiférent à tout ça ?  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais regardé comme ça… Et je ne crois pas que je le ferais, elle était ma servante après tout…  
\- Les choses changent Neiji, lui rétorqua Lee.  
\- Bon, la pause est finie, on rentre à Konoha, dit Neiji sur un ton catégorique.

Tenten posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule avec un air compatissant sur le visage. Je savais déjà que je n'avais aucune chance avec Neiji. Cependant de l'entendre prononcer ses mots, c'était comme si une lame chauffée à blanc me transperçait la poitrine. Nous rentrions à Konoha au bout de deux jours, j'étais épuisée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de retrouver un lit chaud et moelleux. C'était sans compter le fait, que je me retrouvais une fois de plus dans le bureau de Tsunade, bien sûr, je ne fus pas la seule a être convoquée.

\- Vous êtes tous là, alors je vais vous donner vos rangs respectifs !, nous informât-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. Kiba tu es devenu Chûnin félicitation, lui dit-elle en souriant. Hinata et Chino aussi avant de sortir de ce bureau, j'aurais une mission à vous confier, alors s'ils vous plait ne partez pas tout de suite, leur dit-elle.  
\- Ouais trop bien, dit Kiba en souriant.  
\- Sakura, Ino et Choji, il en va de même pour vous trois, vous êtes des Chûnin à présent, félicitation.  
\- C'est… c'est vrai, je suis un Chûnin ?, demanda Choji qui n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de la cinquième du nom.  
\- Mais, oui et c'est pareil pour Lee, Tenten et Tomoe. Cependant Amako tu restes une Genin, tu repasseras l'examen des Chûnin l'année prochaine ainsi que Goichi, très bien vous pouvez disposer à présent, nous dit-elle avant de donner un parchemin à l'équipe de Kurenaï sensei. Tomoe et Neiji attendez, nous dit-elle avant que l'on ne sorte de son bureau.

Amako fit une drôle de tête quand elle vit Tsunade refermer la porte de son bureau devant nous. J'observais Tsunade sans oser regarder dans la direction de Neiji.

\- Que se passe-t-il maître Hokage ?, demanda Neiji sur un ton respectueux.  
\- Et bien, je ne t'ai pas donné ton rang Neiji, il me semble !  
\- C'est exact et quel est-il ?, lui demanda-t-il sans se démonter.  
\- Tu es Jônin et tu dirigeras, l'équipe de Kiba, Hinata et Chino dans la mission que je viens de leur confier, soit prudent surtout !  
\- Bien, je peux quitter les lieux ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Je t'attends dehors Tomoe, me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je restais alors sans voix après ce que venait de me dire Neiji, ça me semblait étrange qu'il m'attende. Plein de scènes différentes se superposèrent dans ma tête et je n'entendis pas Maître Tsunade interpeller.

\- TOMOE ! hurla-t-elle, ce qui me fit sursauter.  
\- Hein ? Heu…, je veux dire oui, lui dis-je en redescendant sur terre.  
\- Tout va bien ?, me demanda-t-elle en me regardant droit les yeux.  
\- Oui, tout va bien, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?  
\- Qu'à partir, d'aujourd'hui tu es une Chûnin et que tu rejoins la section spéciale, tu ne devras le dire à personne, c'est bien compris ?  
\- Et s'ils me posent des questions ?  
\- En fait, dès que tu quittes ce bureau, je te donne 3 heures de temps libre pour que tu leurs fasses tes adieux, puis tu disparaîtras de leur vie ! C'est compris ?  
\- Oui, c'est compris…  
\- Bien dans trois heures retrouvent moi ici, je te montrerais ensuite tes nouveaux quartiers, me dit-elle avant de m'ouvrir la porte.

Neiji m'attendait sur les escaliers, il me demanda quel rang j'avais obtenu, je lui répondis en toute franchise que j'étais Chûnin, en commençant a descendre les marches. Il m'attrapa par le bras, me faisant me retourner vers lui et il me félicita simplement.

\- Amako va repartir avec Goichi au pays des vagues, reprit-il sans me quitter des yeux. Tu étais au courant ?, me demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, je n'en savais rien…, mais je suppose que tu pourras toujours aller la voir, lui dis-je en m'extirpant de son étreinte pour lui tourner le dos.  
\- Je suppose… Cela ne te dérangerais pas, si j'allais la voir ?, me demanda-t-il soudainement.

*Pourquoi, tu me poses une telle question ? Bien sûr que je ne souhaite pas te voir dans les bras d'une autre quelle question, mais avons-nous un quelconque avenir ? Moi dans la section spéciale et toi en tant que Jônin… Je ne sais même pas si on finira par se croiser à nouveau… Alors, ne me pose pas ce genre de question, je t'en supplie*, pensais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine.

\- Pourquoi, ça me dérangerai ?, lui demandais-je en étant intriguée par sa question.  
\- Oublie, ce que je viens de te dire !, me dit-il en me dépassant dans les escaliers.  
\- Neiji, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie… Je ne vais pas rester à Konoha de toute façon…  
\- Comment ça ? Tsunade t'as déjà confié une mission ?  
\- Oui… C'est ça et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, j'ai trois heures pour faire mes adieux à tout le monde, lui avouais-je en baissant légèrement les yeux.  
\- Tu as quand même trois heures…, tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble avant que je ne parte avec Hinata, Kiba et Chino ?, me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher tout en se retournant vers moi.

Je ne reconnaissais plus vraiment Neiji lui qui d'ordinnaire m'adressait à peine la parole, le voilà qui me proposait de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, loin de moi l'idée de lui refuser cela, j'étais même plutôt heureuse, même si j'essayais de ne pas trop lui montrer. Il me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna à sa suite, nous croisions Temari, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino en chemin.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses finalement, dit Neiji en passant devant eux. Tomoe à quelques choses à vous dire…  
\- Je… Heu…, je pars en mission, leur dis-je en les regardant.  
\- Alors, toi aussi tu es Chûnin ?, me demanda Choji.  
\- Vraiment ?, me demanda Ino avec un regard un peu méprisant.  
\- Oui, leur dis-je en regardant plus dans la direction de Shikamaru.  
\- Félicitation, me dirent Temari, Shikamaru et Choji d'une même voix.  
\- Donc, tu pars en mission et pour combien de temps ?, me demanda Ino.  
\- Je…, je ne sais pas…  
\- Donc tu pourrais ne pas revenir ?, me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Ino !, intervint Shikamaru.  
\- Tu vas nous manquer, me dit Choji avant de me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui me surpris, je dois bien l'avouer.  
\- Ouais, bon c'est pas la fin…, commença Ino.  
\- Ino !, cette fois, se fut Temari qui intervint.  
\- Rhooo si on peut plus plaisanter, bien sûr que tu vas nous manquer, me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Je leur souris avant de poursuivre ma route avec Neiji, j'essayai de trouver un sujet de conversation, mais en vint. Nous passions devant l'hôpital de Konoha où nous croisions Sakura.

\- Sakura, Tomoe s'en va…  
\- Je suis au courant, Shizune me l'a dit, nous dit-elle en nous regardant tous les deux. D'ailleurs Neiji, j'aimerais bien parler avec Tomoe, seule à seule, si ça ne te dérange pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle sans toutefois attendre sa réponse.

Sakura m'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital dans la première chambre vide qu'elle trouva et me plaqua, contre la porte.

\- Je sais que tes missions prochaines vont consister à retrouver, Sasuke !  
\- Heu… D'accord, je ne suis même pas au courant…  
\- C'est Shizune qui me l'a dit !, m'en informa-t-elle froidement.  
\- D'accord… et ?  
\- Et je ne veux pas que tu le touches, c'est bien compris !, me dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.  
\- Pourquoi, j'aurais envie de toucher à Sasuke ?  
\- Je sais que tu l'as poursuivit avant que Naruto et les autres n'en fassent autant…, je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui dire pour qu'il décide de ne plus revenir à Konoha !, me dit-elle en me lançant un regard froid.  
\- Je ne lui ai rien dis, me défendais-je. Il a prit cette décision tout seul et tu le sais bien, il t'a quand même assommée avant de partir !  
\- Tu étais là ?  
\- Oui, j'étais là…  
\- Et tu n'as rien fait ?  
\- J'ai vérifié que tu étais toujours en vie, avant de le poursuivre… J'ai suivis les ordres de Kakashi qui m'a dit de ne pas intervenir, lui dis-je en la regardant. Ecoute, si tu penses que je suis amoureuse de Sasuke tu te trompes !  
\- Toutes les filles de l'acadèmie étaient amoureuse de Sasuke, alors pourquoi pas toi ?, me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.  
\- Toutes les filles vraiment ?, lui demandais-je en pensant à Hinata.  
\- Presque toutes, oui !  
\- C'est peut-être parce que je n'étais pas à l'académie… Son charme n'a pas agit sur moi, lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sakura se pinça les lèvres avant de me rire au nez, je me mis à sourire malgré moi, vu l'absurdité de la situation. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de moi, en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Désolée…, je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment et le fait qu'Ino en pince aussi pour Sasuke n'arrange rien, me confia-t-elle en me regardant.  
\- Tu n'as absulument rien n'a craindre de moi, en ce qui concerne Sasuke, du moins, lui dis-je en passant une main sur mon épaule. En tout cas, tu as une sacrée poigne…  
\- C'est grâce à maître Tsunade, je suis sa disciple pour le moment, me confia-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.  
\- Tu en as de la chance…  
\- Donc Sasuke ?  
\- Il est tout à toi !  
\- Oui, sauf que je ne sais pas où il est exactement, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Je suis certaine qu'on va réussir à le retrouver…  
\- Si tu le vois…  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'on m'en donnera l'occasion, car je ne suis qu'une Chûnin, lui indiquais-je.  
\- Si jamais, tu en as l'occasion, tu pourras lui dire qu'il me manque ? me demanda-t-elle.  
\- S'il m'en donne l'occasion, je lui dirais, lui répondis-je avec sincérité.  
\- Comme nous sommes entre filles, je peux te poser une question ?, me demanda-t-elle en triturant son index droit avec sa main gauche.  
\- Vas-y, lui répondis-je la regardant faire.  
\- Est-ce que tu as le béguin pour un garçon ?, me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Le béguin, hein ? Je pense que j'en ai un effectivement, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
\- Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?  
\- C'est un secret, lui dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de tomber nez à nez avec Neiji.  
\- Je n'écoutais pas… J'étais juste entrain de vous chercher, me répondit-il légèrement mal à l'aise sans que je ne lui pose la même question.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avions fini de discuter, dit Sakura avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je restais seul un instant avec Neiji dans le silence le plus complet, je n'osais même pas le regarder quand au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent des minutes il me demanda :

\- Tu as vraiment le béguin pour quelqu'un ?

Je relevais les yeux et je vis qu'il rougissait légèrement, ce qui me fit sourire. Je le trouvais vraiment mignon en cet instant.

\- Oui, lui répondis-je en toute franchise.  
\- Je peux savoir, de qui il s'agit ?, me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.  
\- Non, lui dis-je avant de m'avancer vers la porte principale de l'hôpital.  
\- C'est pas juste !, murmura-t-il, cependant je l'entendis quand même.  
\- Pourquoi ?, lui rétorquais-je avec étonnement, car je ne m'attendais pas à une t'elle réaction de la part de Neiji.  
\- Je peux quand même essayer de deviner ?, me demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire, tout en continuant à marcher.  
\- Je suis certain que c'est Kiba, vous vous entendez bien, il me semble…  
\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je le trouve mignon, lui rétorquais-je en poursuivant mon chemin.  
\- Tu ne le trouves pas mignon en compagnie d'Akamaru ?  
\- Avant peut-être, mais maintenant Akamaru est un montre, lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire.  
\- C'est vrai… Alors, Shikamaru ?, me demanda-t-il alors que nous sortions de l'hôpital.  
\- Shikamaru est en couple avec Temari..., lui répliquais-je en marchant à côté de Neiji à présent.  
\- Quoi ? Non, impossible c'est deux là se déteste…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oh !, fit-il en comprenant soudainement.  
\- Et oui !  
\- Lee ?  
\- Oh non, tu as vu ses sourcils et cette coupe de cheveux franchement ?  
\- Oui, bon… Choji ?  
\- Hum…. Je crois que j'aurais pu craquer pour Chôji… mais, je pense que je ne suis pas son type !  
\- Tu en es certaine ?  
\- Oui, il aime les filles, bien en chair, ce que je ne suis pas et avec des formes ce que je n'ai pas, lui répondis-je en souriant.

C'est alors, que nous croisions Tenten et Lee. Tenten fit le tour de ma personne avant de s'arrêter en face de moi, tout sourire.

\- Tu as plus de forme que moi, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que je sois le type de fille que recherche Chôji.  
\- Oh non, ça c'est certain, Chôji à l'air de les préférer bien en chair… D'après ce qu'il a dit au restaurant, fit remarquer Tenten en regardant Neiji qui affichait un air dubitatif. Pourquoi vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?, demanda Tenten en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fis alors un petit signe pour qu'elle comprenne de laisser tomber, en passant discrètement ma main sous ma gorge. Neiji me regarda avec un drôle d'air, mais ne sembla pas s'en alarmer plus que ça.

\- Elle doit faire ses adieux, car elle part en mission prochainement et je me suis dévoué pour l'accompagner, répondit-il à Tenten et à Lee.  
\- Tu vas faire qu'elle genre de mission, me demanda Lee tout en faisant le poirier.  
\- Je…, je ne sais pas encore…  
\- C'est top secret, me coupa Neiji.  
\- Oh ! Interressant, dit Lee en se remettant sur ses pieds. J'adore les missions secrète, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis ton homme, dit-il en pointant le pouce de sa main droite vers lui.  
\- J'y songerais, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, me dit Tenten en me serrant dans ses bras. Neiji essaye de trouver de qui tu es amoureuse ?, me murmura-t-elle lors de son étreinte, j'acquiesçais. Bon courage alors !, me souhaita-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte et en me flanquant une tape dans le dos qui me décolla les poumons.  
\- Oui, bon courage, enchérit Lee.  
\- Merci, lui répondis-je avant de poursuivre mon chemin en compagnie de Neiji.  
\- Alors où en étais-je ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça !, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je découvre qui c'est, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas spécialement peur…, lui dis-je en rougissant et en fuyant son regard à présent.  
\- Hum… donc, je me rapproche… Non…, ne me dis pas que tu es sous le charme de ce minable ?  
\- De qui tu parles ?  
\- De celui qui a déserté notre village bien évidement !  
\- Sasuke ?, lui demandais-je avec étonnement.  
\- Oui !, me dit-il sur un ton légèrement plus agressif.  
\- Je ne suis pas sous le charme de Sasuke, je te rassure et puis je ne trahirais pas Sakura…  
\- Sakura ? Pourquoi, tu me parles d'elle ?  
\- Tu as beau avoir un byakugan, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez quand il s'agit d'amour, lui rétorquais-je en avançant d'un pas plus rapide.  
\- Attend !, s'écria-t-il en me rattrapant. Ca veut dire que Sakura et Sasuke…  
\- Pour Sasuke, je ne sais pas…, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments de Sakura…  
\- Oh ! Alors…, un moment, Shikamaru et Temari, Sakura et Sasuke… Il y en a d'autre ?, me demanda-t-il en semblant s'y intéresser vraiment.  
\- Naruto et Hinata, même si Naruto a des sentiments envers Sakura….  
\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?  
\- Oui, je suis sérieuse !  
\- Donc, j'ai bien fait de renoncer à Hinata finalement…  
\- Tu as renoncé à elle ?  
\- Oui, je n'avais aucune chance après tout…, m'avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux. C'est toi qui m'en a fait prendre conscience, tu t'en souviens ?, me demanda-t-il en regardant toujours ailleurs.  
\- Je… Je t'ai simplement dit que si tu l'aimais, tu devais te battre pour elle…  
\- Oui, seulement je respecte Naruto et je ne veux que le bonheur d'Hinata, me dit-il en lâchant un soupire, et puis maintenant il y a Amako…

Ses dernières me coupèrent littéralement le souffle, j'avais mal dans ma poitrine, heureusement il y avait un banc tout proche. Je m'installa sur celui-ci pour reprendre mon souffle et soudain, je me souviens de ce banc, sur lequel j'étais assise. C'était là que j'avais apperçu la discution entre Sasuke et Sakura, puis quand Sasuke avait assomée Sakura pour qu'elle ne tente pas de le suivre. J'avais le regard perdu dans le vague, Neiji m'en fit sortir en me demandant :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Hein ? Hum, oui… Juste des souvenirs qui me sont soudainement revenus, lui répondis-je en le regardant s'asseoir près de moi. Tu es amoureux d'Amako ?, lui demandais-je en fermant brièvement les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas…, mais j'ai l'air de lui convenir, alors…  
\- Alors la première fille qui te fait une déclaration d'amour, tu l'acceptes sans même éprouver les mêmes sentiments !, lui dis-je en sentant une rage monter en moi que je ne connaissais pas.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?, me demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Tu es partie ! Tu m'as dit de ne pas renoncer à Hinata et puis tu es partie pendant un peu plus de deux ans ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais sencé faire ? Te courir après ?, me demanda-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

*Que voulait-il dire par là ?*, me demandais-je en le regardant, les yeux grand ouvert de surprise. Je ne savais pas très bien où il voulait en venir en me disant ça.

\- Amako est venue au village et dès qu'on s'est rencontrés, elle m'a dit qu'elle éprouvait une certaine attirance pour moi, jamais une fille ne m'avait dit ça, m'expliqua-t-il alors que je me levais du banc.  
\- Je vois, lui dis-je en commençant à marcher.

Il me rattrapa me fit pivoter et me serra dans ses bras, ce qui me surpris au plus haut point, plus que les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler le long de mes joues.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Amako… Elle ne m'intéresse pas…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tomoe… je suis amoureux de toi !, me dit-il en desserrant son étreinte et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Pardon ?, lui demandais-je surprise parce qu'il venait de m'avouer.  
\- Depuis que tu es partie, je n'ai fait que penser à toi, à ce que tu m'avais dit… Tu es dans mes pensées depuis ce jour-là… , me confia-t-il en passant une de ses mains sur mes joues pour enlever mes larmes. J'avoue que quand tu es revenue, je t'en voulais puis Amako m'a dit que je lui plaisais, j'y ai vu une oportunité pour te rendre jalouse, me confia-t-il avant que je ne lui envoie un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
\- Tu…, tu es le pire…  
\- J'attendais, non, j'espérais que tu fasses le premier pas… Tu crois vraiment que je suis aveugle à ce point-là ? Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai le byakugan et j'ai su lire en toi…  
\- Imbécile !, lui dis-je en détournant le regard.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ?, lui demandais-je en reprenant ses paroles. Parce que je vais partir, imbécile ! Tu me dis ça au pire des moments, lui dis-je avant de poser ma tête sur son torse et de déverser un flot de larmes incontrôlables.  
\- Alors, j'avais raison ?, me demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant.  
\- Evidemment que tu as raison, imbécile !, lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

La pire des décisions

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, avec ses pouces il enleva mes larmes, puis il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et Neiji approfondit son baiser en laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'à ma taille qu'il enserra délicatement. C'est Neiji qui rompu le baiser, je mis un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux, songeant que c'était peut-être un rêve. Il passa une ses main dans ma chevelure avant de les renifler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant.

\- Je me créer des souvenirs, me répondit-il simplement.

\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

\- C'est vrai !…, me dit-il en m'attrapant par la main et en faisant demi-tour.

\- Nous n'allons pas voir, Hinata Shino et Kiba ?, lui demandais-je alors que nous commencions à courir dans les rues de Konoha.

\- Pas le temps !, me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas la main.

\- Mais, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?, lui demandais-je soudainement intriguée.

\- A ton avis ?, me demanda-t-il en retour.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je te…

\- Au clan, me coupa-t-il avant qu'on y arrive au détour d'une rue.

Je m'arrêtais, faisant par la même occasion lâcher prise à Neiji qui se retourna pour me regarder en levant un de ses sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, veux-tu m'emmener au clan ? On m'a déjà dit que je n'étais plus la bienvenue, je te signale !

\- Ils ne pourront pas refuser… Et même s'ils me retirent mon héritage, je m'en fiche…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?, lui demandais-je sans comprendre.

\- C'est simple à comprendre pourtant, a-t-on avis pourquoi, je t'emmène ici ?

\- Pour que le doyen approuve le fait que l'on sorte ensemble ?, lui demandais-je sans être sur de moi.

\- Tu penses que je ferais tout ça, juste pour avoir sa bénédiction pour que nous sortions ensemble ?, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, je lui jetais un regard interrogateur et plein d'inquiétudes. Tomoe, je t'aime et tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-il en me prenant les mains dans les siennes.

\- Oui…, lui répondis-je en ayant de plus en plus peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

\- Donc je vais demander à ma famille, d'avoir le privilège, de faire de toi ma femme...

\- Quoi ?, m'écriais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne cries pas, me dit-il en essayant de me calmer.

\- Neiji, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? On est trop jeune ! Ca… Ca va trop vite…

\- Trop vite ? Imagine que je ne revienne pas de mission ou que toi tu ne reviennes pas… Je veux que nous soyons mariés…

\- Mais, jamais ils ne voudront qu'on se marie aujourd'hui…

\- Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ça sera quand nous nous reverrons, mais c'est ce que je souhaite, je t'en prie, dis oui !

\- Tu es fou, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Oui, je suis fou… Fou de toi, me dit-il en prenant mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, puis ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon cou, alors que son autre main avait enlacé ma taille. Nous entendîmes ensuite un toussotement qui nous fit lâcher prise à tous les deux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je tenais la ceinture de Neiji et je me mis à rougir quand je me rendis compte que c'était le doyen qui avait mis fin à notre baiser.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Neiji ?

\- J'embrassais Tomoe, dit-il sans se démonter.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais bien remarqué… Cependant pourquoi le faisais-tu ?

\- Parce que nous nous aimons !

\- Vraiment ?, demanda le doyen en me foudroyant du regard.

\- Vraiment !, répondit Neiji en me prenant la main. Je l'aime !

\- Hum…, ce n'est qu'une amourette sans importance, tu l'auras oubliée d'ici un ou deux jours…

\- Non ! rétorqua Neiji en coupant la parole au doyen, je l'aime et je compte l'épouser !

\- L'épouser… Mais tu as perdu la tête mon garçon ? Tu sais qui elle est, tu sais aussi d'où elle vient !

\- Oui, je le sais, lui répondit Neiji avant de tourner son regard vers moi et de me sourire.

\- Elle ne fera jamais partie de notre famille ! Choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour épouse !, lui ordonna-t-il en le regardant.

Le doyen tourna ensuite les talons et entra dans l'enceinte du clan des Hyûga. Neiji le suivit et le retint par le bras, mais l'homme se dégagea avec force de son étreinte.

\- Elle n'est pas digne de toi…, de nous, lui dit-il tout en m'accordant un regard méprisant.

\- Elle…, elle est tout ce que je désire !

\- Et bien tu n'as pas de grande ambition…

\- Vous n'êtes…

\- Neiji ! hurlais-je pour qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase. Le doyen a raison, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?, me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- Je…, je n'ai rien à offrir au clan Hyûga… Je n'ai ni fortune, ni pouvoir…

\- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, me dit Neiji en me regardant.

\- Bien sûr que ça en a !, argua le doyen avec fermeté. Tu devrais te trouver une femme qui soit de bonne famille et qui ait un pouvoir héréditaire comme le nôtre !

\- Et si je ne veux rien de tout ça…

\- Neiji…, nous sommes encore jeune…

\- Oui, vous êtes jeune et vous oublierez vite cette amourette sans lendemain, vous verrez, dit le doyen en tournant une fois de plus les talons.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?, me demanda Neiji en me regardant toujours.

Je relevais les yeux à mon tour, pour encrer mon regard dans le sien. J'y vis de la tristesse, je savais que j'allais commettre la plus grande et la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Cependant même si je ne le pensais pas, ce mot franchit mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir.

\- Oui…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas penser ça !

\- Neiji… Je suis désolée… Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre…, quelqu'un de mieux que moi…, lui dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes du mieux que je le pouvais.

Je savais que je n'allais pas revenir de sitôt à Konoha et si je ne mettais pas fin à notre idylle maintenant jamais, je n'aurais la force de le quitter pour entrer dans la section spéciale. Je tournais les talons et me mit à courir en direction de la sortie de Konoha. Neiji me poursuivit, mais j'étais un peu plus rapide que lui et au détour d'un virage je percutais maître Tsunade, nous tombèrent toutes les deux, elle sur le sol et moi sur elle.

\- Tomoe ! Justement, je te cherchais, me dit-elle, alors que je l'aidais à se relever.

\- Tomoe !, entendis-je derrière moi.

\- Neiji ?

\- Maître Tsunade, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle, pardon, mais je voudrais parler à Tomoe, si vous le permettez…

\- Et bien, je ne le permets pas !, répondit Tsunade sur un ton catégorique.

\- Pour… pourquoi ?, demanda Neiji d'un air étonné.

\- C'est simple, elle doit partir en mission immédiatement !

\- Je suis désolée, Neiji, lui dis-je en le regardant. J'ai été heureuse, de passer ses dernières heures en ta compagnie, lui murmurais-je avant de partir en compagnie de Tsunade.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?, me demanda celle-ci avec un léger sourire.

\- Non, je vous rassure, vous n'avez rien fait, lui dis-je sans oser me retourner vers Neiji.

J'avais mal, je souffrais comme jamais je n'avais encore souffert de ma vie, malgré tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu. Le pire c'est que je ne devais rien laisser paraitre devant mes coéquipiers de la section spéciale, alors quand venait l'heure des douches, je laissais ma tristesse s'échapper, personne ne me voyaient déverser mes larmes et ça me soulageais. L'entraînement était dure, mais beaucoup moins que celui de Suishikawa. L'un des membres qui avaient aussi le Suiton comme technique, me donna comme astuce de porter une gourde attachée à ma ceinture au cas où il n'y aurait pas d'eau à proximité. J'appris aussi que le deuxième élément que je savais manier était le Raiton, avec mon Suiton, je pouvais provoquer un orage et diriger les éclairs vers mon ennemi. Seulement cette technique avait un point faible, c'est que je ne pouvais l'utiliser qu'une fois et que ça durée pouvait varier entre 10 et 20 minutes. Ce qui signifiait que si je ne touchais pas mon adversaire pendant ce laps de temps, j'étais fichue, vu que je n'avais plus la moindre goutte de Chakra en moi, après avoir utilisé cette technique. Je devais donc me contenter d'utiliser mon Suiton ou toutes autres techniques qui ne me demandaient pas énormément de Chakra.

Au fil des jours, je perfectionnais mon Suiton, rendant mes clones d'eau beaucoup plus réalistes qu'à mes débuts avec maître Suishikawa. Je savais alterner les clones d'eau avec mes autres clones, ce qui me faisait une petite armée de 5 clones d'eau et de 5 clones normaux. Mes clones d'eau étaient tout aussi précieux que mes clones normaux, j'apprenais plus vite grâce à eux. Seulement, je m'aperçus aussi que j'étais plus vite épuisée à la fin de chaque séance d'entraînement. Les combats de corps à corps m'aidaient plus, au moins grâce à ça, je n'utilisais pas mon Chakra à tort et à travers et j'étais donc moins épuisée à la fin de la journée. Malheureusement, c'est jour-là, j'avais aussi plus de temps pour repenser à Neiji.

Cela faisait presque six mois que j'étais dans la section spéciale, quand on me confia une mission. Nous étions cinq à nous rendre sur place, l'information venait de Kakashi sensai, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Un repaire d'Orochimaru avait été détecté non loin de Suna et nous devions aller faire des recherches. J'étais une bleue parmi des Jônins, je devais donc rester en retrait et avertir le Hokage en cas de piège. Nous partîmes en direction de Suna dans la plus grande discrétion, nous avons mis trois jours pour y arriver. Une fois que nous avions repéré, l'endroit où Orochimaru devait se cacher, le chef remémora à l'équipe le plan qu'il avait décidé trois jours auparavant. Une fois, cela fait, ils disparurent dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, alors que je restais à l'extérieur pour faire le gai. Au bout de 6 heures, je les vis réapparaître, l'un d'eux étaient blessé et le médecin ninja qui nous accompagné, lui avait déjà administré les premiers soins.

\- Il faut le ramener au plus vite à Konoha, sinon il va se vider de son sang, dit le chef au reste de l'équipe.

\- On a mis trois jours pour arriver jusqu'ici… C'est impossible de le transporter jusqu'à Konoha en un laps de temps plus court…, dit l'un de mes coéquipiers.

\- Je peux essayer, leur dis-je en les regardant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?, me demanda le commandant de notre équipe.

\- Je n'ai jamais encore essayé de transporter quelqu'un avec moi, mais je veux essayer, leur dis-je en les regardant.

Ils se mirent à rire, croyant sans doute que je leur faisais une plaisanterie. J'éveillais, alors mon Sharigan devant eux et ils cessèrent tous de rire d'un coup.

\- Tu… Tu es…

\- Une Uchiwa, c'est ça, leur dis-je en les regardant.

\- Très bien, alors on te fait confiance, me dit mon supérieur.

Je pris le bras de l'homme pour le poser sur mon épaule, puis je fixais un point devant moi, en pensant à l'hôpital de Konoha. A cet instant, un vortex s'ouvrit et sans me poser plus de question j'emportais l'homme avec moi. Nous sommes arrivés dans une chambre de l'hôpital sans rencontrer le moindre problème, heureusement celle-ci était vide. J'installais l'homme sur le lit avant de sortir pour chercher de l'aide, je tombais rapidement sur Chizune qui fut surprise de me voir là.

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais tu dois faire vite, mon coéquipier est blessé et je pense que c'est grave, lui dis-je en la regardant.

\- Très, bien je vais m'occuper de lui, me dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

J'étais soulagée et en même temps effrayée par le nouveau pouvoir que m'offrait le Sharigan. Cependant je le payais, car ma vision devint soudainement floue et je dû m'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. J'entendis une voix m'appeler, mais je fermais les yeux pour soulager ma vision trouble. Une fois, que j'eus reprit mes esprits, je me retrouvais dans une chambre en compagnie d'Ino et d'Hinata.

\- Tout va bien, Ino t'as soignée, m'expliqua Hinata en me regardant.

\- Alors vous savez, leur dis-je en les regardant.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?, me demanda Ino en s'installant aux pieds de mon lit.

\- Maître Tsunade…

\- Je comprends, me dit Hinata en prenant dans ses mains l'une des miennes. Mais tu aurais dû en parler à Neiji…

\- Pour qu'il essaye de me retenir encore plus ici, alors que maître Tsunade voulait m'envoyer loin du village…

\- Pourquoi, elle voudrait faire ça ?

\- Elle n'a pas la moindre obligation envers moi et comme je suis une Uchiwa, peut-être qu'elle veut avoir un œil sur moi…

\- En tout cas depuis que tu es partie, Neiji est très distant avec tout le monde, il fait ses missions, puis ils rentrent au clan… Le doyen lui a trouvé une fiancée, m'annonça Hinata en resserrant ses mains sur la mienne.

\- Et il a accepté ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix… Pourquoi, tu ne vas pas trouver le doyen en lui expliquant que tu es une Uchiwa ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu es sérieuse ?, me demanda Ino en se levant. Neiji t'aime, tu l'aimes où est le problème ?

\- Le problème c'est que dès que j'irais mieux, je vais repartir en mission !

\- Ton coéquipier est tiré d'affaires, seulement il ne pourra pas faire de mission pendant un moment… Je dois aller voir Maître Tsunade, prends soin de toi, me dit Shisune en ouvrant et en refermant la porte après m'avoir parlé.

\- Je comprends, me dit Hinata en soupirant.

\- Moi, je ne comprends pas, si tu aimes Neiji pourquoi ne pas te rebeller contre Maître Tsunade ?, me demanda Ino.

\- Et risquer d'être bannie du village à vie ?, lui demandais-je en la regardant. Je préfère garder espoir, plutôt que de ne jamais revoir Neiji de toute ma vie, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Hum… C'est vrai, que tu n'as pas tort sur ce point, me dit-elle avant de quitter ma chambre. Tu viens Hinata ?

\- J'arrive, lui dit-elle avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et de rejoindre ensuite Ino.

Je lâchais un soupir en regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre, des oiseaux étaient en train de voler dans le ciel bleu, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en pensant à Neiji. J'étais si proche de lui en ce moment, cependant le voir allait me faire souffrir et sans doute le faire souffrir également, aussi je préférais qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais là. Je me levais donc de mon lit et sorti de l'hôpital, pour rejoindre la section spécial au pas de course, par chance je ne croisais personne.

Une fois arrivée, je remarquai que c'était l'effervescence, tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'une chose, le retour de Naruto. Le commandant m'appela pour que je vienne lui dire comment se passait la convalescence de notre coéquipier et s'il allait s'en sortir.

\- Il est tiré d'affaire, lui répondis-je en le regardant.

\- Très bien, tu peux rejoindre ton dortoir, me dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- Attendez !, m'exclamais-je, mon chef se retourna, Naruto Uzumaki est bien revenu au village ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi, tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour… pour rien…, bonne nuit chef, lui dis-je avant de regagner ma chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand j'entendis trois membres de la section spéciale que je ne connaissais pas discuter entre eux.

\- Tu te rends compte, il paraît qu'on a une Uchiwa dans la section spéciale, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça… Vous pensez qu'elle va essayer de faire comme Madara ?

\- Tu veux dire essayer de libérer Kyûbi ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Tous les Uchiwa ne sont pas comme ça…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, soit ils essayent de détruire le village, soit de renverser le Hokage ou encore de fuir le village…

\- Je préférerais qu'elle fasse le troisième choix en quittant définitivement le village !

Je rentrais dans ma chambre le cœur lourd, je me mis sur une des couchettes du haut. J'entendis alors, bouger sur la couchette du bas.

\- Bonsoir, me dit la voix sous ma couchette.

\- Bonsoir, répondis-je en regardant le plafond.

\- C'est de toi qu'ils parlaient dans le couloir ?

\- Oui…

\- Ne le prends pas trop à cœur, ils trouvent toujours quelques choses à dire sur les nouvelles recrues, me dit-il en essayant de me consoler. Dors et demain sera un autre jour !

\- Hum…, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Se fut une nuit sans rêve, ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent, mais quand cela se produisait, je ne me sentais pas très bien le lendemain, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. J'avais eu la même sensation quand Itachi Uchiwa avait assassiné tout son clan. Alors, que je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, on ouvrit la porte la volée pour nous réveiller.

\- Nous venons d'apprendre que le Kazekage du village caché de Suna vient de se faire enlever !, nous dit notre chef. Alors, préparez-vous a être appelé en renfort à tout moment, car nous serons la première équipe à partir en cas de besoin !, nous avertit-il.

Je sautais en bas de mon lit, quand l'homme qui était dans le lit en dessous du mien demanda, si Kakashi Hatake était partit là-bas.

\- Oui avec Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno, d'après nos informations, lui répondit-il sans m'accorder un regard.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Sous surveillance

Les membres de mon équipe semblaient ne plus avoir confiance en moi, je les sentais méfiant excepté, celui qui m'avait parlé dans la chambre que nous partagions. Heureusement avec lui, j'ai pu m'entraîner, il maitrisait un peu le Suiton, même si ce n'était pas son Ninjutsu principal, en effet celui-ci étant le Mokuton.

\- Mon nom est Tenzô, me dit-il alors que je ne lui avais posé aucune question.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Et toi ?, me demanda-t-il en me lançant un Kunaï.  
\- Tomoe, lui répondis-je en débouchant ma gourde pour envoyer le Kunaï contre l'un des murs de la pièce où l'on s'entraînait. Pourquoi, te présentes-tu ?, lui demaindais-je en le regardant.  
\- Cela me semblait logique, me répondit-il simplement en m'envoyant un Shurikan cette fois.  
\- Logique ?, dis-je en l'évitant.  
\- Oui, quand on fait partie de la même équipe, il me semble que c'est normal de connaître les prénoms, des uns des autres non ?, me demanda-t-il en m'attaquant en utilisant un de ses clones qu'il venait de créer.  
\- Personne ne s'est présenté avant toi, lui dis-je en le regardant, quand il toucha un de mes clones aqueux, alors que j'étais bien plus loin.  
\- Laisse-leur le temps de te connaître…, me dit-il en sortant de sa cachette. Bien joué…  
\- Merci.., mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils le souhaitent, lui répondis-je en marchant tranquillement vers lui.  
\- Tu es en possession du Sharigan, beaucoup pensaient que le clan des Uchiwa avait disparu excepté le cadet et maintenant en voilà une autre… C'est normal qu'ils soient inquiet non ?  
\- Je…, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas désiré posséder le Sharigan !  
\- Je sais ce que c'est… De ne pas désirer ses propres capacités…, me dit-il, alors que je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Je suis désolé, je ne devrais peut-être pas te parler de ça…  
\- Tenzô !

Nous nous retournions vers notre chef qui se dirigeait vers nous avec un air menaçant. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait nous dire en craignant le pire.

\- Gaï Maito, Neiji Hyûga, Rock Lee et Tenten ont été dépêché par Tsunade pour venir en aide à l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake. D'ailleurs ceux-ci sont arrivés à Suna où Kankurô le frère aîné du Kazekage a été empoisonné, nous informa-t-il en nous regardant, alors que tous les membres de notre équipe étaient maintenant présents. Kakashi Hatake nous a envoyé un parchemin pour nous informer qu'il allait faire appel à ses chiens ninja pour retrouver le repaire de l'Akatsuki… Tsunade ne souhaite pas que nous intervenions… En revanche, nous devons toujours trouver le repaire d'Orochimaru, alors préparez-vous ! Demain, nous partons, nous dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, sans nous laisser le temps de poser plus de questions.  
\- J'espère que Kankurô va s'en sortir…, commençais-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu ne le connais même pas !, intervint un des membres de mon équipe.  
\- Et alors ? Suna est un village allié, nous devrions tous penser comme elle !, dit Tenzô en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- Ouais…, dirent les autres sans grande conviction.  
\- Vous devriez lui faire confiance, on est une équipe…  
\- Tenzô n'exagère pas, elle ne nous a pas dit pour son Sharigan et tu voudrais qu'on lui fasse confiance ?  
\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous en parler, pourtant elle l'a fait, pour sauver un membre de notre équipe ! Elle s'est mise en danger pour nous !, répliqua Tenzô en les regardant à tour de rôle.  
\- Hum…  
\- On verra lors de la prochaine mission, si elle ne retournera pas son Sharigan vers nous !

Je baissais les yeux, je n'avais plus envie de m'entraîner. Je laissais, mes coéquipiers en plan et je partis dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit et je fixais le plafond, vu qu'il n'y avait que lui que je pouvais regarder. Nous n'avions pas de fenêtre pour ne pas être distrait, tout comme la notion de temps, pour que nous ne pensions qu'à nos missions et rien de plus. Pour tous les membres de la section spéciale c'était comme ça, seulement moi… Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Neiji de mon esprit, surtout que j'étais toujours à Konoha, bien sûr dans un endroit que Neiji ne connaissait pas. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur mes entraînement, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me faisait penser à lui.

*Je dois l'oublier, coûte que coûte*, me dis-je avant de sentir la fatigue me gagner. Je n'avais même pas entendu, mes coéquipiers rentrer et s'installer dans leur lit, quand le lendemain matin, nous fument réveillé par le chef. Nous partîmes pour le Pays des Rivières, là-bas aussi il y avait un repaire d'Orochimaru, mais comme l'autre, celui-ci était vide. Nous repartîmes sans encombre de là-bas, cependant une fois, que nous étions revenu, on m'attribua une mission ainsi qu'à Tenzô.

Maître Tsunade convoqua d'abord Tenzô dans son bureau pour lui fit part qu'il devait remplacer Kakashi, elle lui dit aussi de quitter son masque et que pendant toute la durée de la mission il s'appellerait Yamato… Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je sais tout ça… C'est parce que Tenzô lui-même me l'a dit.

\- Je viens te voir en même temps que je rencontre ma nouvelle équipe, m'informa-t-il en me regardant, je devais donc comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses clones. Naruto et Sakura sont seuls à présent, car Kakashi est à l'hôpital, c'est pour cela que Maître Tsunade a fait appel à moi pour le remplacer et aussi un autre membre a été appelé pour remplacer Sasuke.  
\- Remplacer Sasuke ?, lui demandais-je.  
\- Oui, sinon l'équipe ne serait pas au complet, tu comprends ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant.  
\- Oui, je comprends…  
\- Bien maître Tsunade m'a demandé de surveiller de près ce nouvel arrivant, parce qu'il fait parti de la racine, mais je me suis dit qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux, ne t'inquiètes pas notre commandant est au courant, tu devras de montrer discrète, je peux compter sur toi ?, me demanda-t-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.  
\- Oui…  
\- Ah une dernière chose, mon nom est Yamato à présent, me confia-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.  
\- Hum…

Le capitaine de notre équipe arriva ensuite pour m'informer que prochainement je devrais suivre Sai qui allait se rendre avec Sakura et Naruto au pont du ciel et de la terre. Il me dit ensuite où Yamato et les autres devaient se rendre pour faire connaissance. J'arrivais au moment où Naruto faillit bondir sur Sai, alors que Sakura le retenait, je mettais cachée dans les arbres qui se trouvaient juste derrière eux. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais je pouvais voir que l'entente entre ses trois-là n'allait pas être évidente. *Pauvre Yamato*, pensais-je en le voyant empêcher Sakura d'approcher Sai. *Nous n'allons pas être trop de deux pour surveiller ce jeune homme*, songeais-je en les regardant.

Ils devaient préparer leur affaire avant de partir en mission, je suivis Sai, il se rendit dans un petit appartement, pendant qu'il faisait son sac, un homme qui portait un masque, l'attaqua. Je ne réagis pas et continuait d'observer, celui-ci lui dit de rester constamment sur ses gardes, Sai acquiesça, puis il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en l'appelant Sensai. *Son professeur*, me dis-je en voyant que l'homme lui tendait une enveloppe. Sai l'ouvrit, mais je ne vis pas ce que cette enveloppe contenait, l'homme lui dit de bien l'écouter, la mission secrète qu'avait confié maître Danzô… Sai envoya un Kunaï dans ma direction, heureusement qu'un chat était à proximité de moi et s'en alla en hurlant de peur. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre attendant tranquillement qu'ils reprennent leur conversation. L'homme continua en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un chat - je soupirais intérieurement d'avoir eu autant de chance – et qu'il devait savoir que l'avenir du village dépendait de la réussite de la mission que lui avait confié maître Danzô, il n'avait donc pas le droit à l'échec. Sai lui répondit qu'il en avait bien connaissance.

Le regard de l'homme se pencha vers un bouquin que procédait Sai, et lui demanda s'il traînait toujours ça avec lui. Sai lui dit bien sûr cependant il n'eut pas le temps que l'homme l'interrompit pour lui dire que dans la racine, qu'il n'avait pas de nom, qu'il ne devait éprouver aucune émotion. Ils dirent ensuite d'une même voix qu'ils n'avaient ni passé, ni aucun avenir, seul la mission importait et qu'ils n'existaient que pour soutenir dans l'ombre de là où l'on ne les voit pas, le grand arbre qu'est Konoha et qu'il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Une fois, sa tirade finie l'homme disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Voyant Sai quitter son appartement, je décidais de me rendre directement dans la forêt entourant l'extérieur de Konoha. Ils prirent le sentier principal, ce qui pour moi était assez compliqué, je devais dont me cacher dans les buissons. Naruto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que Sai rejoigne leur équipe. Sai répondit qu'il n'avait pas rejoint qu'il n'avait pas déserté Konoha et qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Orochimaru et que jamais il ne remplacerait un tel cafard.

Je serais le poing et me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas intervenir sur le champ. Heureusement Sakura intervint en leur rappelant qu'ils oubliaient une chose fondamentale, c'était l'esprit d'équipe. Elle demanda à Sai de pardonner à Naruto, Yamato leur dit qu'il était content qu'il y ait au moins une personne de sensée dans l'équipe. Je levais les yeux au ciel en attendant que Sakura agisse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Et ça ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs, elle envoya Sai au tapis d'un coup de poing, ce qui surpris Yamato. Je commençais à comprendre le fonctionnement de Sakura et ça me fit sourire. Kakashi avait sans doute raison, Sakura et moi avons des points communs. Yamato fit apparaître une prison de bois, il leur fit comprendre que s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils se retrouvaient enfermés là-dedans.

Ils se rendirent dans une auberge qui faisait également station thermale, évidemment comme je me devais de rester discrète, je ne pus pas y entrer. J'installais, donc mon campement non loin de là et pendant qu'ils prenaient des bains, moi j'essayais de trouver un chemin discret pour les suivre puis lorsqu'ils mangèrent un repas gargantuesque. Je me faisais des ramen avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire de l'eau de source réchauffée dans une petite casserole – je l'avais emportée dans un sac à dos – par un feu au bois. Dès que celle-ci fut chauffée, j'éteignais le feu pour ne pas que l'on me repère et je mangeais tranquillement mes ramen.

Au lever du jour, j'aperçu Sai entrain de dessiner, un instant j'avais cru qu'il m'avait repérée, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Sakura le rejoignit et observa ce que Sai faisait, je les observais cependant je ne les écoutais pas vraiment et puis, ils étaient trop loin pour que je les entende vraiment, ensuite se fut autour de Naruto d'arriver. Yamato arriva et ils se mirent en route, c'était plus facile à présent de les suivre sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, les arbres étaient haut, c'était donc plus facile pour moi de me dissimuler. Ils empruntèrent ensuite un chemin à travers la forêt et je continuais de les suivre du haut des arbres, je me sentais plus à mon avantage. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, Yamato fit apparaître une auberge grâce au Mokuton. Je restais dans un arbre proche de celle-ci a observer s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis en approche, je sautais ensuite sur le balcon proche de la seule fenêtre du premier étage et je me collais au mur, à cet instant Yamato sorti.

\- Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve le repaire d'Orochimaru, mais en ce moment même, l'espion de l'Akatsuki doit être en route pour le pont du ciel et de la terre, l'entendis-je dire à Sakura, Sai et Naruto.

A l'aube, je les suivis vers le pont, ils allaient s'entraîner pour pouvoir capturer l'espion de l'Akatsuki. Je n'avais jamais vu d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki à part Itachi et son acolyte, je le trouvais bizarre celui dont Yamato devait prendre l'apparence. Ils s'entraînaient dure tous les trois, pour parfaire le plan que Yamato avait mis en place. On n'était pas trop de deux, à surveiller Sai, car il est très doué ce morveux. Je compris aussi le fait que Naruto et Sakura ne le supportaient pas, il était très froid et n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment, c'était certainement dû à son entraînement à la racine. *Finalement, la section spéciale n'est pas si sévère que ça*, pensais-je en regardant le visage de Sai.

Ils passèrent encore une nuit, dans la maison que Yamato avait construite avant de se rendre au pont. Une fois, sur place Yamato prit l'apparence de Sasori le membre de l'Akatsuki que je ne connaissais pas et que Sakura avait réussi à vaincre apparemment. Je sentis la présence de l'espion, Yamato aussi devait le sentir, de plus le vent était en notre faveur en soufflant dans notre direction. Sai l'avait également sentit, ce qui en disait long sur son entraînement. Naruto et Sakura ainsi que Yamato semblaient connaître cet espion qui s'appelait Kabuto. Je sentis une autre présence, toute proche, cependant je ne pouvais pas intervenir sans me faire repérer. *Yamato fait attention à toi*, pensais-je en le regardant de loin. Un homme arriva sur place et cette fois Naruto dit ce que je redoutais le plus, l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le pont était Orochimaru.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma cachette sans me faire repérer par tout ce petit monde sauf si un combat débutait. Pour la première fois, de mon existence, j'espérais vraiment qu'un combat allait avoir lieu. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, suivre Orochimaru et découvrir où se trouvait Sasuke. J'étais consciente que j'allais désobéir à mon capitaine, mais aussi à Maître Tsunade. Naruto m'ouvrit une brèche en revêtant le manteau de Chakra de Kyûbi, il pulvérisa le pont et envoya Orochimaru a travers les arbres de l'autre côté de la rive. Personne ne faisait alors attention, j'en profitais pour descendre le long de la falaise, j'avais pour but de rejoindre l'autre rive en courant sur celle-ci, pendant qu'ils se battraient sur le pont. Je couru d'une rive à l'autre pour arriver très vite de l'autre côté de la rive, ce que je parvins à faire en un temps records. J'entendis le pont se craqueler, je levais les yeux pour voir que le manteau avait à présent trois queues. *Kyûbi va prendre le dessus s'il le laisse faire*, songeais-je en regardant ce qui se passait de loin. Kabuto essaya de l'attaquer par derrière, Naruto n'eut qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour le propulser de l'autre côté du pont. Celui-ci se détruisit presque entièrement le pont. Sakura tomba qui avait été assommée par Kabuto tomba du pont désormais en ruine, Yamato demanda à Sai de la rattraper, seulement celui-ci en avait décidé autrement.

Je couru aussi vite que je pus pour rattraper Naruto et Orochimaru, car j'avais le pressentiment que Sai était lui aussi à leur poursuite, mais aussi parce que je voulais suivre Orochimaru. Une fois que je fus non loin de là, je vis un cratère énorme où se trouvait Naruto et sa peau était en train de se désagréger, une boule noire se formait autour de lui. Sai était en train de survoler la zone, une déferlante de chakra frappa alors toute la zone. Je fus projeter vers le feuillage des arbres à proximité de moi, heureusement cela me protégea, j'étais maintenant loin de la zone de combat. Cependant, la chance était de mon côté, j'étais à quelques mètres de Sai. Orochimaru envoya une déferlante de serpents tous munis d'une lame dans leurs gueules en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci ne broncha pas comme s'il attendait patiemment que les serpents viennent à lui. Néanmoins, il leva une main et l'abattit sur le sol, les serpents furent comme vaporisés, je n'en revenais pas, *C'était ça la force de Kyûbi ?*, songeais-je en regardant la scène avec des frissons qui me parcourraient de la tête aux pieds. *Naruto, a t'il conscience de cette puissance, qu'il dégage ? Ou est-ce le démon renard qui contrôle tout ?*, m'interrogeais-je en regardant le combat de loin, tellement l'onde de choc avait été importante. Orochimaru tenta d'arrêter Naruto en transformant son bras en serpent, cependant au contact de celui-ci, il se mit à se consumer. Orochimaru mua en sortant de sa propre bouche, il était à présent moitié homme, moitié serpent, le haut de son corps étant humain, le reste était un serpent, grâce à cela il pouvait se mouvoir beaucoup plus vite que ses jambes ne lui aurait permis. Il donna un coup de poing à Naruto, mais celui-ci se dédoubla et coupa le corps d'Orochimaru en deux.

*Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce monstre ?*, me demandais-je en découvrant qu'Orochimaru venait de reconstituer son corps avec l'aide de ses serpents. Sa queue se transforma en une fraction de seconde en jambes. Je regardais Naruto créer une Orbe d'un noir profond, *qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Une arme ?*, me demandais-je en la regardant. Il l'a fit devenir plus petite ce qui provoqua un nouveau cratère. Sai se rapprocha, j'en fis de même, en restant toutefois à bonne distance pour qu'il ne me repaire pas. Naruto avala l'orbe qu'il venait de faire, je me demandais pourquoi il avait fait cela, j'allais avoir la réponse dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Naruto grossit à vue d'œil pendant qu'Orochimaru faisait une invocation des triples remparts, c'était impressionnant. Néanmoins l'attaque de Naruto fut d'une puissance telle que les remparts ne furent presque d'aucune utilité, Orochimaru fut propulsé au loin. Seulement, celui-ci riposta à l'aide d'une lame sortie de sa bouche. Naruto fut propulsé de l'autre côté de la rive, non loin du pont où se trouvait Yamato, Kabuto et Sakura.

*Quel combat*, songeais-je en regardant ses deux-là du haut de mon arbre. Je pouvais apercevoir une boule rouge en train de s'égosiller vers Orochimaru qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'observai toujours Sai qui regardait en direction d'Orochimaru. Naruto envoya balader la lame que tenais Orochimaru d'un revers de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire Kunai. Cette lame ne l'avait même pas atteint, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, jamais je n'aurais cru, ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Mon attention revint vers Sai qui regardait toujours en direction d'Orochimaru – celui-ci était en train de muer une nouvelle fois, c'était vraiment horrible à voir – puis il alla vers lui. J'aurais voulu me rapprocher pour entendre ce que Sai allait dire à Orochimaru, cependant ça m'était impossible, si jamais je le faisais je devais révéler ma présence et ça il en était hors de question. Je vis Orochimaru pourfendre le clone d'encre de Sai avant que le vrai ne sorte de terre, Sai voulu montrer quelque chose à Orochimaru qu'il avait dans sa sacoche, mais Kabuto lui sauta dessus croyant sans doute qu'il détenait une arme.

Orochimaru s'approcha et prit l'enveloppe que le sensai de Sai lui avait confiée, après ça Kabuto se releva et laissa Sai en faire autant. Ils disparurent à une vitesse fulgurante, toutefois je me mis en route pour les suivre dans la forêt, laissant Naruto, Sakura et Yamato loin derrière moi, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Ils se déplaçaient vite, mais j'avais réussi à les rattraper sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Ils avaient laissé un leurre pour Yamato, heureusement que j'étais à leur niveau pour voir ce Kabuto prévoyait de faire en se retournant soudainement vers Sai. Une fois, qu'ils furent sur la rivière, je poursuivais ma route sur les arbres pour ne pas qu'ils me repairent. Ils firent une pause, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, je dois l'avouer, j'avais le ventre vide, je pris un onigiri que j'avais préparé et je le mangeais. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais rien mangé et je commençais à voir un peu trouble. Sai avait l'air déçu d'avoir perdu quelque chose, puis ils se remirent en route et je me remis à les suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une plaine où il y avait une multitude de rochers, je me cachais derrière l'un d'eux et je pus les voir pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux.

Je pestais intérieurement de ne pas avoir su rentrer à l'intérieur du repaire d'Orochimaru, cependant je fis le tour afin de trouver une brèche. J'en trouvais une ou plutôt, je tombais nez à nez avec quelqu'un que je n'avais pas revu depuis trois ans.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15  
Comme un air de famille

Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait de Sasuke, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, les larmes me montèrent subitement aux yeux sans que je m'y attende. Je le vis, alors se diriger droit vers moi en courant avant de me prendre par la gorge et de me soulever comme si je ne pesais pas le moindre gramme.

\- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?, me demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard noir.  
\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?, lui demandais-je en retour en autant mon masque et en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Le devrais-je ?, me demanda-t-il en réponse à ma question en plissant les yeux comme s'il essayait de deviner.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ne reconnais même plus une amie quand tu la vois, lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- To… Tomoe ?, me demanda-t-il en me déposant sur le sol.  
\- Quand même, il t'en a fallu du temps, lui répondis-je, alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte de mon cou.  
\- Attend, tu portais tout de même un masque au début ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?, me demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. Tu comptes me ramener à Konoha ? me demanda-t-il sur la défensive cette fois.  
\- Oh, je sais que c'est peine perdue ne t'en fais pas…  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
\- J'ai suivis Sai…  
\- Je me disais bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air net…  
\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire et tes anciens compagnons ne lui font absolument pas confiance….  
\- Je sais, il me l'a dit en entrant au repaire…  
\- Au moins, il a de la jugeote…  
\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, me dit-il en me fixant de la tête aux pieds. Dis-moi, tu es assez mignonne…  
\- Pardon ?, lui demandais-je avec étonnement tout en rougissant.  
\- Oh ça va, ne fais pas ta prude…  
\- Non, mais ça m'étonne venant de toi…  
\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?  
\- Toi qui es si flegmatique, d'habitude…  
\- Tu veux que je le sois plus ?  
\- Non, ça ira… Toi aussi tu as changé, tu as l'air plus… Hum mature…  
\- Simplement l'air ?  
\- Je ne te connais pas assez bien Sasuke, pour en juger, excuse-moi, lui dis-je en souriant.

En lui parlant comme ça, je me croyais revenue à l'époque où nous étions amis à Konoha. Cependant, je savais que ce temps était révolu et je restais sur mes gardes au cas où, tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène.

\- Effectivement, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, alors c'est difficile de juger, toutefois ton apparence est assez agréable, me insista-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment… cependant, je préfère celle de Neiji, lui avouais-je sans aucun complexe.  
\- Un Hyûga, il fallait que tu t'amouraches d'un Hyûga, vraiment ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Ouais, en même temps tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, me dit-il en me fixant.  
\- Ah oui ! En parlant de ne pas avoir le choix, j'ai rencontré Itachi, lui m'exclamais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
\- Il a essayé de te tuer ?  
\- Non…  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je possède ceci, lui dis-je en dévoilant mes Sharigan.  
\- Tomoe… Tu… Tu es une Uchiwa ?  
\- Oui, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
\- Depuis quand ?, me demanda-t-il en me faisant relever la tête en glissant deux doigts sous mon menton. Je veux dire…  
\- J'ai compris… Le fait que tu partes de Konoha les a révélés…  
\- Alors, tu es venue pour me prêter main forte pour Itachi ?  
\- Non, c'est ton combat, ta destinée… Je suis ici pour Sai…  
\- Que t'a dit Itachi quand il a su que tu étais une Uchiwa ?  
\- Qu'il voulait me marier avec toi, lui dis-je sans détour.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi voudrait-il faire cela ?  
\- A ton avis ?  
\- Oh… Perpétuer le clan, c'est ça ?  
\- Je le pense, ensuite comme j'ai refusé, en disant qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de sentiment entre nous…  
\- Tout à fait…  
\- Tu me laisses finir ?  
\- Oui, continue…  
\- Il s'est alors proposé…  
\- Et bien, mon frère ne perd pas le nord…  
\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !  
\- Tu lui as répondu que tu étais amoureuse d'un Hyûga ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Et il t'a répondu ?  
\- En me disant de réfléchir à la question, lui dis-je en regardant Sasuke se tenir les côtes tellement il riait. Ce n'est pas drôle !  
\- Oh que si c'est drôle, Itachi et toi, franchement comment peut-il te demander ça sérieusement, alors que dans quelques semaines il sera mort…  
\- Peut-être justement pour ça non ?  
\- Quoi, tu penses qu'il voudrait te faire un enfant, juste avant de mourir ? Hum… ça ne serait pas bête tout compte fait…  
\- Imbécile !  
\- Et oh ! Naruto est un imbécile, je ne le suis pas moi !

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine en soupirant, en fait il n'avait pas vraiment changé hormis son apparence. C'est alors, que j'entendis du bruit, Sasuke me fit signe de me cacher, juste avant que Sai apparaisse, suivit de Sakura et ensuite de Naruto. Sasuke avait repris son air sérieux face à Naruto, il leur dit qu'il imaginait que Kakashi n'était pas très loin. Yamato intervint en lui répondant qu'il était désolé de le décevoir, mais que Kakashi n'était pas présent et qu'il avait pris la tête de son équipe et qu'ils avaient pour mission de le ramener à Konoha. Je fus étonnée que Yamato dise ça à Sasuke, ça n'allait pas lui plaire et il allait se braquer une fois de plus, je le sentais. Sasuke dit sur un ton dédaigneux : « l'équipe de Kakashi ».

Sai sorti, son petit sabre de son fourreau en regardant Sasuke. Sakura intervint en lui disant de ne pas faire cela. Sasuke reprit la parole en demandant qui était Sai et s'il s'agissait du bouche trou, un bras cassé de plus dans une équipe de guignols et que celui-ci lui avait raconté qu'il voulait préserver le lien qui les unissait Naruto et lui. Sakura commença à demander à Sai, si sa mission n'était pas de, mais Sai la coupa en lui répondant que oui, sa mission secrète était bien, d'assassiner Sasuke, qu'ils avaient vu juste, mais qu'il en avait eu assez des ordres, qu'il voulait désormais décider de ses actes ! Il pensait que c'était grâce à Naruto qu'il c'était finalement souvenu des sentiments qu'il éprouvait autre fois et qu'il sentait qu'ils lui étaient très précieux ! Il poursuivit en demandant à Sasuke de l'écouter, qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais qu'il se disait que si Naruto et Sakura lui couraient après depuis tout ce temps, c'était qu'il devait en valoir la peine, que rien ne leur importaient plus, que d'entretenir le lien qui les unissaient tous les trois, pour sa part il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais que lui Sasuke il était sûr qu'il comprendrait.

Sasuke rétorqua à Sai qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait été comme eux avant et que c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait coupé les liens qui les unissaient, car il est tenu par un autre lien, un lien qu'il éprouvait d'autant plus fort, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Itachi. Je soupirais une fois de plus en entendant ses paroles, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, Sasuke ne voulait rien entendre concernant Itachi. Il poursuivit en leur disant qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entretenir plusieurs liens, pour lui c'était se disperser bêtement, c'était affaiblir, ses désirs les plus chers et voir leur réalisation s'éloigner peu à peu. Je me demandais, alors pourquoi il n'avait pas fait pareil avec moi… *C'est parce que je suis une Uchiwa ?*, me demandais-je en regardant son dos. *Ou peut-être parce qu'il se dit, qu'il aura besoin de moi, dans le futur ?*, toutes ses questions me traversèrent l'esprit.

C'est alors, que Naruto interrompu mon flot de penser en demandant à Sasuke pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué, quand il en avait l'occasion, vu que c'est ainsi qu'il rompait les liens, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait épargné ? Sasuke lui rétorqua que c'était simple et qu'il allait comprendre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de couper ses liens qui les unissaient, mais il n'aurait jamais supporté d'obtenir ce pouvoir en suivant à la lettre les directives de son frère et que c'était la seule et unique raison. Naruto lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, cependant Sasuke lui répondit qu'il n'était pas tenu de tout lui expliquer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, c'était que ce jour-là, s'il l'avait épargné c'était uniquement par caprice.

Sasuke sauta ensuite dans la fosse, il posa son bras sur l'épaule de Naruto et lui murmura une chose que je ne compris pas. Je vis ensuite des éclairs émaner du corps de Sasuke, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me cachais attendant la fin du combat. Sasuke revint sur le bord du cratère en s'échappant de l'emprise du Mokuton de Yamato. Naruto intervint alors en lui demandant pourquoi il ne comprenait pas, qu'il devait savoir que dans peu de temps, son corps appartiendrait à Orochimaru. Sasuke lui répondit que si ça devait se finir comme ça, qu'il en était ainsi. Ce qui mit Naruto en rage et je pouvais le comprendre lui qui voulait que Sasuke rentre sagement à Konoha. Sasuke ajouta que Naruto était resté le gamin qu'il avait été et qu'en ce qui le concernait, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait, s'était d'assouvir sa soif de vengeance, peu importait ce qu'il devait lui arriver et peu lui importait aussi ce qui arrivait à ce monde. Il fallait être réaliste, qu'aujourd'hui ni Orochimaru, ni lui n'arriveraient à battre Itachi, alors si Orochimaru avait besoin de prendre possession de son corps pour y arriver, il lui donnerait sa vie, sans avoir la moindre hésitation.

Il disait cela sur un ton décidé, mais j'étais persuadée, qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot, car il voulait assouvir sa vengeance seul. Orochimaru n'était qu'un tremplin pour lui, une aide comme une autre pour apprendre à se servir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs afin de pouvoir battre Itachi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'élève ne surpasse le maître, j'en étais intimement persuadée. Yamato leur dit qu'il allait utiliser toutes les techniques nécessaire pour ramener Sasuke à Konoha ce qui ne plut pas à ce dernier, qui allait riposter quand Orochimaru fit son apparition et le stoppa net en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser cette technique. Sasuke voulu défier Orochimaru seulement Kabuto intervint en lui expliquant que les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient mettre un terme à l'Akatsuki. Sasuke lui dit que c'était pathétique comme raisonnement. Kabuto lui expliqua que si les Ninjas de Konoha s'occupaient de l'Akatsuki, il aurait plus de chance d'affronter Itachi sans entrave de leur part. Orochimaru, Sasuke et Kabuto disparurent en s'enflammant soudainement.

J'appris par la bouche de Maître Tsunade, qui m'avait convoquée un peu après que Yamato avait quitté son bureau. Elle m'apprit que l'enveloppe que Sai avait remise à Orochimaru contenait les renseignements de tous les membres de la section spéciale, excepté les miennes, comme j'étais une nouvelle recrue. Donc, Orochimaru ne connaissait pas encore mon existence. *Je me demande si Sasuke va lui parler de moi, maintenant qu'il sait que je possède le Sharigan, je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes plus que d'ordinaire*, songeais-je en rejoignant mon dortoir. Je m'installais tranquillement sur mon lit quand Yamato fit son entrée, je le regardais et lui aussi me jeta un regard plein d'étonnement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ?  
\- Un peu après vous, lui dis-je en fixant le plafond.  
\- Alors, tu nous suivais bel et bien comme je te l'avais demandé ?, me demanda-t-il, je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi.  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu as pu parler à Sasuke ?  
\- Effectivement, lui répondis-je en le regardant.  
\- Tu connais ses plans ?  
\- Mis à part, ce qu'il vous a dit, non…  
\- Tu étais présente ? Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr, Kabuto pense que nous les ninjas de Konoha pourraient se charger des membres de l'Akatsuki…  
\- Ca c'est vraiment phénoménal, me dit-il avec sincérité.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est phénoménal ?  
\- Ta capacité à te rendre invisible… Je pense que seules les personnes possédant le Byakugan ou le Sharigan pourraient savoir où tu te trouves. Car je ne t'ai pas ressenti ta présence, ni Sakura, ni Naruto, ni Sai qui pourtant est un ninja de la racine comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte.  
\- Oui, il avait réussi à sentir la présence de Kabuto en même temps que moi, cependant vous n'avez pas su déceler la présence d'Orichimaru avant qu'il ne fasse son apparition…  
\- Exact…, mais tu l'as décelé avant ou après avoir utilisé tes pupilles ?  
\- Je ne les ai pas utilisés une seule fois durant cette mission…  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… vraiment, impressionnant… Hum, j'allais oublier, nous sommes de repos, tu pourrais en profiter pour sortir et voir tes amis…  
\- Je peux ?  
\- Oui, je te l'autorise, puisque à présent c'est moi ton supérieur, me dit Yamato en me faisant un petit sourire.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai… merci monsieur…  
\- Pas de monsieur, sensei sera suffisant pour l'instant !  
\- Bien, Yamato sensei à plus tard…

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Une destinée toute tracée ou un enchevêtrement de désastres ?

Je disparu en une fraction de seconde pour me retrouver dans les rues de Konoha, j'étais contente de me retrouver là. Ma fatigue avait soudainement disparu, je croisais, alors Kiba en compagnie d'Akamaru, celui-ci vint directement vers moi et me lécha la figure – pas Kiba, mais Akamaru bien sûr -.

\- Akamaru ne lèche pas la… Oh c'est toi Tomoe, je ne t'ai pas sentie arriver, me dit-il en souriant.  
\- J'ai eu une mission, donc j'ai fait disparaître un peu mon odeur, mais Akamaru m'a tout de suite reconnue, n'est-ce pas Akamaru ?, lui demandais-je et celui-ci me répondit d'un aboiement joyeux.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même avec moi… Il n'est pas aussi familier, ça me rend un peu jaloux, m'avoua-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos d'Akamaru. Au fait, tu veux voir Hinata ?, me demanda-t-il en se remettant en position assise sur le dos de son chien.  
\- Heu…, en fait j'étais venue saluer tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- Oh c'est vrai ! Et puis, Naruto est de retour tu sais…  
\- Oui, je sais, lui dis-je avant de passer une main derrière ma nuque.  
\- Quoi ?, me demanda Kiba, tu ne veux pas le voir c'est ça ?  
\- Et bien, c'est que… je ne l'ai jamais vraiment rencontré…, lui avouais-je en rougissant.  
\- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, c'est pas possible, tu n'as jamais vu Naruto ?  
\- Si je l'ai déjà vu… C'est juste que je ne le connais pas plus que ça, lui dis-je en le regardant.  
\- Il faut vite que l'on remédie à cela, viens, me dit-il en me tendant la main pour me faire monter sur le dos d'Akamaru.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas trop lourd tous les deux pour lui ?, lui demandais-je légèrement inquiète pour Akamaru.  
\- Mais, non ne t'en fais pas et puis on ne va pas très loin !

Nous arrivâmes il est vrai assez rapidement devant une résidence qui comptait pas mal d'appartements. Kiba me fit descendre du dos d'Akamaru et fit comprendre à celui-ci de nous attendre.

\- Tu es certain qu'on ne le dérangera pas ?  
\- Mais, oui ne t'en fait pas et puis il a l'habitude !, me dit Kiba avant de frapper à la porte de Naruto.  
\- Il est peut-être sorti…  
\- Vu l'heure ça m'étonnerait, il doit pioncer !, me murmura-t-il avant de s'écrier, Hey Oh Naruto !  
\- Hum…, une seconde… , j'arrive, dit une voix endormie.  
\- Tu vois !, me dit Kiba avec un sourire triomphant.

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte avec les yeux à moitié ouvert, quand il vit Kiba son visage s'éclaira soudainement et il ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Ca alors, Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Je viens te présenter quelqu'un ! Voici, Tomoe, lui dit-il en me présentant.  
\- Ah ! Salut…, tu es sa sœur ?  
\- Mais, non voyons Tomoe est une amie, à Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru,…  
\- Ah je vois… Et tu voulais me rencontrer c'est ça ?, me demanda Naruto en me fixant.  
\- Heu…, pas vraiment, lui dis-je en toute sincérité.  
\- Ah bon ?, me demandèrent Naruto et Kiba d'une même voix.  
\- Pour être totalement honnête, j'ai rencontré tes autres compagnons, un peu par hasard et j'espérais que cela se passe ainsi aussi pour toi, lui avouais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Oh… Je vois… Mais, bon puisque vous êtes là, vous voulez rentrer ?, nous demanda Naruto.  
\- Tu as fait le ménage j'espère, lui dit Kiba avant de rentrer en premier dans l'appartement de Naruto.  
\- Heu… pas vraiment, mais j'ai aéré la pièce, pour qu'elle ne sente plus trop le renfermé… Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça en présence d'une fille, murmura-t-il en se grattant la joue.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
\- Tomoe c'est ça ?, me demanda-t-il, alors que nous nous installions autour d'une table. Tu n'étais pas à l'académie avec nous n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est exact…  
\- Mais, tu portes quand même le bandeau frontal de Konoha…  
\- Oui, j'ai eu un entraînement en accéléré, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- Hum…  
\- Tomoe a longtemps travaillé pour le clan Hyûga, intervint Kiba.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, j'étais une de leur domestique…  
\- Elle est orpheline, c'est bien ça ?, me demanda Kiba pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper.  
\- C'est bien ça, lui dis-je en regardant Naruto.  
\- Ah… Nous avons donc un point commun, me dit Naruto sur un ton froid.

Je me levais de ma chaise sentant soudainement que je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans la demeure de Naruto, vu comment il me parlait. Kiba me jeta un regard d'étonnement, je me tournais, alors vers lui pour lui expliquer que je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, cependant c'est Naruto qui poursuivit.

\- Si je comprends bien, tous mes amis sont les tiens aussi à présent ?, me demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux tout en me fixant.

Lui aussi s'était levé de sa chaise et il avait plongé son regard bleu dans le mien couleur onyx. *Si seulement, tu savais*, pensais-je en n'essayant de ne pas ciller.

\- Sache que je ne t'apprécie pas ! Ta tête ne me revient absolument pas !, me dit-il d'un ton froid et sans appel.  
\- Je vois…, je ne cherchais pas ton assentiment de toute façon, pour fréquenter qui je veux !, lui dis-je sur le même ton que lui.  
\- Parfait !  
\- Parfait ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée, lui dis-je avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Une fois la porte refermée, je me mis le dos contre et soupirais, je pouvais entendre Kiba demander à Naruto ce qu'il lui avait pris. J'eus juste le temps de me retirer que Kiba sortit à son tour de l'appartement de Naruto.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas qu'elle mouche l'a piquée, me dit Kiba en passant devant moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas être aimée de tout le monde de toute façon, lui dis-je en lui souriant.  
\- Oui, tu as raison… Mais, là je ne le comprends vraiment pas… Je ne le pensais pas capable de juger une personne sur son apparence !  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne m'apprécie pas… Je pense qu'il est jaloux que je m'entende aussi bien avec vous, alors que je ne suis pas allée à l'académie…  
\- Et bien c'est n'importe quoi, tu es une amie très précieuse à mes yeux, au même titre que lui d'ailleurs, même si on n'a pas toujours été les plus grands amis du monde lui et moi, m'avoua-t-il en me regardant.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Et oui, il fut un temps ou mon seul plaisir était de le rabaisser… Enfin, c'est loin tout ça, me confia-t-il en souriant. Je suis certain que s'il se donnait la peine de te connaitre…  
\- Oui… Peut-être…  
\- Allons voir Hinata, me dit-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Nous retrouvâmes Akamaru, qui nous suivis jusqu'au clan Hyûga, Shino était devant, ainsi que Tenten et Lee.

\- Salut la compagnie, regardez qui je vous ramène, dit Kiba sur un ton beaucoup plus léger que tout à l'heure.  
\- Bonjour, Shino, Tenten et Lee, leur dis-je en souriant.  
\- Bonjour…, commença à dire Tenten.  
\- Tu m'as reconnu, me dit Shino en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?, demandais-je aux autres légèrement mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est parce que Naruto ne l'a pas reconnu tout de suite quand il s'est présenté face à lui, m'expliqua Kiba.  
\- Merci, me dit Shino en desserrant son étreinte.  
\- Et bien de rien, lui dis-je en regardant Tenten et Lee. Vous attendez Neiji ?  
\- Heu… Bah oui, me répondit Lee légèrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Ah, je vois… Je ferais mieux de ne pas rest…  
\- Reste !, entendis-je avant de voir Neiji franchir la porte du clan Hûyga. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'éviter tu sais…  
\- Je ne comptais pas t'éviter… Seulement, je me disais que tu n'aurais peut-être pas envie de me revoir, lui avouais-je en baissant les yeux.  
\- Tomoe c'est de l'histoire ancienne après tout ! Le doyen avait vu juste, je ne ressens plus rien à présent pour toi, me dit-il avant de jeter un œil à Tenten et Lee. Nous devons vous laisser, nous avons un entraînement avec Gaï sensei, nous dit-il avant de disparaître en compagnie de Tenten et Lee.  
\- Ca va, Tomoe ?, me demanda Kiba en voyant mon air dépité.  
\- Hein ? Heu… Oui, tout va bien, lui dis-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en lui faisant un sourire accablé.  
\- Tu devais t'en douter non ?, me demanda Hinata en apparaissant soudainement devant la grande porte du clan.  
\- Oui…, mais cela fait plus mal de se l'entendre dire, lui avouais-je en la regardant.  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Ce n'est rien… C'est ton cousin, il est normal que tu veuilles le défendre, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- On a rencontré Naruto !, dit Kiba pour orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.  
\- Vraiment ?, me demanda Hinata les yeux ampli des espoirs.  
\- Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup…  
\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Il lui a dit que sa tête ne lui revenait pas…  
\- Ah… Ah bon ?, demanda Hinata avant de s'évanouir.  
\- Et voilà que ça l'a reprend !, dit Kiba en lâchant un soupir.  
\- Elle fait ça souvent ?, demandais-je en regardant vers Kiba et Shino.  
\- D'habitude c'est quand elle voit…  
\- Hey !  
\- Ah bah d'accord, je comprends mieux, me dit Kiba en regardant derrière moi.  
\- Je vous ai cherché partout, dit la voix de Naruto derrière nous. Je…, je suis venu m'excuser… J'étais vraiment épuisé et mal réveillé tout à l'heure… J'ai réfléchis à mes agissements et je suis…  
\- C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter, lui dis-je en le regardant. Tu es pardonné…  
\- C'est vrai ?, me demandèrent Kiba et Naruto d'une même voix.  
\- Je ne vais pas être rancunière pour si peu, leur dis-je en les regardant.  
\- Ouais, Tomoe est sympa… Hein Naruto ?, lui demanda Kiba tout en posant son bras sur mon épaule.  
\- Oui… C'est vrai… Au fait, je peux te parler deux secondes en privé ?, me demanda soudainement Naruto.  
\- Heu… oui, lui dis-je en enlevant le bras de Kiba de mon épaule pour le suivre un peu à l'écart du groupe.  
\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, me murmura-t-il malgré que nous fussions assez éloignés pour que Kiba, Hinata et Shino ne nous entendent pas.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me dérange… et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est !, me dit-il alors sans détour.  
\- Je vois… Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'apprécier…  
\- Ce n'est pas ça !, s'exclama-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Heu…, se reprit-il avant de me murmurer à nouveau, ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas où autre, c'est vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui me gêne chez toi…  
\- D'accord et bien en attendant que tu découvres ce que c'est, on pourrait faire semblant de bien s'entendre devant les autres non ?, lui demandais-je avec un léger sourire.  
\- Hum… pourquoi pas…, me dit-il avant de se diriger de nouveau vers Hinata, il se pencha vers elle, puis il regarda dans la direction de Kiba, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?  
\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner, lui dit Kiba.  
\- Tu as reconnu aussi facilement, Tenten, Lee et Neiji ?, demanda soudainement Shino à Naruto.  
\- Heu…, oui je crois pourquoi tu me demandes ça Shino ?  
\- Parce que tu as mis un temps fou à me reconnaître, lui dit celui toujours vexé que Naruto ne l'ait pas reconnu au premier coup d'œil.  
\- Shino, c'est normal, tu as changé depuis que Naruto est parti, lui dis-je en tentant de le rassurer.  
\- Bah pas tant que ça en fait, dit Naruto en souriant.

Ce qui vexa encore plus Shino, tandis que Kiba et moi faisions une mine déconfite, alors qu'Hinata reprenait tout doucement des couleurs.

\- Na… Naruto, murmura-t-elle avant de se réveiller complètement.  
\- Ca va mieux, Hinata ?, lui demandais-je en la regardant.  
\- Ah… To… Tomoe, oui je vais mieux, me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
\- C'est vrai ?, lui demanda Naruto en souriant, ah je suis soulagé !  
\- C'est... vrai ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant, puis elle tourna la tête légèrement vers moi, .To… Tomoe… Tu devrais aller voir Neiji.  
\- Heu…. Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode là ou quoi ?, nous demanda Naruto en ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.  
\- Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, lui répondit Kiba, puis il me fixa avec un petit sourire contrit, Hinata m'a tout raconté… Elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un, m'avoua-t-il en me fixant. Même si je ne saisis pas bien, vos sentiments… Je pense qu'Hinata a raison et que tu devrais t'expliquer avec lui !  
\- Hum…, vous avez peut-être raison, leur dis-je avant de disparaître dans un écran de fumée.

J'étais en train de chercher l'équipe de Gaï sensei, quand je tombais nez à nez avec Yamato sensei. Celui-ci me dit que je devais absolument aller voir Maître Tsunade, car elle avait une nouvelle mission à me confier et que je ne devais surtout pas oublier mon masque. Il me le confia avant de disparaître dans un écran de fumée, je soupirais, car je n'allais pas pouvoir m'expliquer avec Neiji. Je revêtais mon masque et parti en courant vers le bureau de maître Tsunade, j'arrivais rapidement devant le bureau de celle-ci, je frappais à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez !, dit la voix sévère de Maître Tsunade. Tiens tu es bien la seule à frapper à la porte et à attendre patiemment que j'accepte que tu entres, me dit-elle, alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce. Si je t'ai fait convoquer, c'est parce que j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi et toi seule c'est bien compris ?  
\- Oui, Maître Tsunade…  
\- Tu auras peut-être de l'aide extérieure en temps et en heure, cependant ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instant, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui, Maître Tsunade… Quelle sera ma mission ?  
\- Tu sais que Jiraya et Kakashi sont tous les deux partis surveiller l'Akatsuki, seulement les membres ne se retrouvent pas tous au même endroit, alors…  
\- Vous voudriez que j'en cherche de mon côté c'est ça ?  
\- Cesse de m'interrompre !, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant légèrement de son fauteuil et en plaquant ses mains sur son bureau ce qui le fendit littéralement en deux. Oups… Heu… Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je voudrais que tu mènes ta propre enquête de ton côté et que tu viennes me faire un rapport, le plus rapidement possible !, me dit-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Je croisais Shizune dans le couloir, on se salua, j'entendis Maître Tsunade hurler à celle-ci qui lui faillait un nouveau bureau. Je partis, donc en direction de la porte principale de Konoha, sur mon chemin je rencontrais Shikamaru.

\- Oh tiens un membre des forces spéciales de Konoha, ça fait bizarre de vous rencontrer comme ça… Vous partez en mission ?, me demanda-t-il sans me reconnaître à cause du masque.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Pendant deux semaines environ, je n'avais pas trouvé âmes qui vivent. Ce n'est que la troisième semaine que je trouvais Itachi et son acolyte, je restais à bonne distance pour ne pas qu'ils me repairent. Ils étaient assis en tailleur et avaient l'air de méditer tous les deux sans broncher, puis je les entendis parler de Konoha.

\- Il faudrait capturer l'hôte de Kûybi, dit l'acolyte d'Itachi. Plus on perd de temps à les réunir dans l'ordre, plus ils vont avoir du temps pour devenir plus fort, poursuivit-il comme s'il répondait à une conversation.  
\- Nous sommes prêts à retourner à Konoha s'il le faut, dit Itachi, d'ailleurs il y a une chose que je dois régler là-bas !  
\- Bien, nous attendrons vos instructions, reprit l'acolyte au bout de quelques minutes.

Je me demandais à qu'ils avaient bien pu parler, comme cela, puis le jour commença à décliner doucement, je m'installais, donc dans l'arbre le plus proche, en appuyant mon dos contre le tronc. Je commençais à m'endormir quand je fus légèrement secouée, j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit Neiji qui plaqua une de ses mains sur la surface de mon masque où devait se trouver ma bouche et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me signifier de ne pas parler.

\- On nous a dit de venir te prêter main forte, je suis ici avec Tenten et Hinata, me signifia-t-il en murmurant et en me montrant l'arbre juste derrière moi.

Je vis Tenten et Hinata qui attendaient patiemment les ordres de Neiji. Celui me regarda et je remarquais seulement en cet instant que son byakugan était actif. Je n'osais rien lui dire de peur d'éveiller les deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui étaient en dessous de nous.

\- Maître Tsunade n'ayant plus de nouvelle de toi, depuis un moment m'a demandé de former une équipe pour te retrouver, Gaï sensai étant parti pour une autre mission, je suis à la tête de l'équipe, me signifia-t-il avant de s'installer sur la branche pour surveiller Itachi et son partenaire. Tu n'as mis trop de temps à les retrouver, dis-moi…  
\- Trois semaines, tu trouves ça court ?, lui demandais-je en murmurant.  
\- Tomoe ?, me demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Je soulevais mon masque pour qu'il me reconnaisse plus facilement, c'est à ce moment que je vis du mouvement en bas. J'eus juste le temps de tirer Neiji vers moi que des Shuriken et des Kunai venait dans notre direction, une nuée d'oiseaux perchés un peu plus haut prirent peur et s'envolèrent. Itachi et son compagnon regardèrent en direction de l'arbre, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas éveillé ses pupilles, mais à peine avais-je pensé cela qu'il nous rejoignait déjà dans l'arbre.

\- Hum, fit-il en découvrant Neiji la tête sur ma poitrine. Vous étiez là pour nous espionner ou pour flirter ?  
\- Itachi !, lui dis-je – alors que Neiji s'éloigné de moi – en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Alors, c'est pour lui que tu ne veux pas de moi ?, me demanda Itachi avec un léger sourire en coin.  
\- Pardon ?, demanda Neiji en se mêlant à la conversation.  
\- La dernière fois, que je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a dit aimer un Hûyga…  
\- Ce n'est pas moi… Je peux te l'assurer… Au fait, c'est le frère de…  
\- Oui, dis-je en coupant court aux paroles de Neiji.  
\- Hum…, je vois, ils ont la même tête…  
\- Pareil pour vous, lui rétorqua Itachi.

Je soupirais intérieurement qu'Itachi ne fasse pas référence à mon Sharigan, même si je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que ça tombe sur le tapis. Aussi avais-je décidé de prendre les devants, cependant Itachi poursuivit en lui demandant si vraiment, il pensait que tous les Uchiwa avait la même tête, alors pourquoi, il n'avait pas remarqué que j'en faisais partie.

\- C'est impossible qu'elle fasse partie de votre clan !  
\- Et pourtant, lui rétorqua Itachi presque triomphalement.  
\- Tomoe ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui dévoilais mes Sharigan avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, c'est à ce moment-là que je remarqué que l'acolyte d'Itachi était partit. Je tentais de prévenir Neiji, mais Itachi me coupa la parole, (et je ne pouvais pas voir Tenten et Hinata qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de le rattraper) - d'ailleurs je me doutais à présent que ce n'était pas Itachi que j'avais de moi, mais un clone.

\- Tu as dont réfléchi à ma proposition ?  
\- C'est toujours non, lui rétorquais-je en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Qu'elle proposition ?, lui demanda Neiji.  
\- Qu'elle soit mienne !, s'exclama-t-il en regardant Neiji.  
\- Attends, il te l'a demandé quand ?  
\- Quand on passait les examens de Chûnins, lui répondis-je en fixant Itachi.  
\- Ah ! C'est pour cela que tu as refusé ma proposition ?, me demanda Neiji.  
\- Quoi ?, lui demandais-je avec étonnement et en tournant mon regard vers lui.  
\- Hum…, c'est bien de toi dont elle est amoureuse…  
\- Elle peut très bien être amoureuse de moi… En tout cas pour moi tout est fini, j'ai tourné la page…

Mon cœur se brisa au son des paroles de Neiji, même si je savais déjà que je n'avais plus aucune chance avec lui, de l'entendre formuler ses paroles me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- A présent, que j'ai toutes mes chances, réfléchis encore un peu, me dit Itachi avant de disparaître dans une nuée de corbeaux.  
\- Je crois qu'on peut repartir, nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose, sur les faits et gestes de l'Akatsuki.  
\- J'ai…, hésitais-je à lui dire, j'ai découvert qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de capturer Naruto tout de suite, je pense qu'ils veulent d'abord avoir les autres hôtes en leurs possessions, lui expliquais-je sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
\- C'est une information importante, si elle est exact, me dit-il avant que nous ne rejoignions Tenten et Hinata.

Nous repartions ensemble, alors que Tenten et Neiji avaient pris les devants, Hinata me posa des questions sur ce qu'il c'était passé, voyant ma mine déconfite, elle se tut. Hinata me devança, me laissant seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se produire, entre Itachi, Neiji et moi.

Je ne faisais, plus très attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'est alors que je sentis une main se plaquer sur ma bouche et une autre enserrer ma taille. On me fixa ensuite un bâillon et on me glissa un sac en toile de jute sur la tête et on me lia les mains. J'arrivais à distinguer quelques ombres, mais rien de plus, je ne savais pas qui étaient mes agresseurs. Le jour laissa place à la nuit, je ne voyais rien seulement, je pouvais sentir la présence d'au moins deux personne, mais pour le reste… Car aucun mot, ne furent échangé entre eux, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à leur repaire, je pense que nous avons mis pas moins de trois jours pour y arriver.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Un otage… hum… pas vraiment !

Repaire, c'était bien le mot… On me fit m'asseoir, puis on me défit mes liens et on m'enleva le sac que j'avais sur la tête ainsi que le bâillon que j'avais sur la bouche.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous miss, me dit Kabuto en me souriant.  
\- Vous êtes le disciple d'Orochimaru !, m'exclamais-je essoufflée par le manque d'oxygène dû au sac.  
\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi… Nous avons eu un peu de mal à te repérer d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à Sasuke qu'on a su où te trouver, me dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
\- Où est-il ?, lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi, sans toutefois repérer Sasuke.  
\- Il va arriver, il est parti à la recherche de son frère…  
\- L'imbécile…  
\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile !, dit le concerné en arrivant dans la salle où nous étions. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me mettre dans le même sac que Naruto !  
\- Pourtant, tu l'es… Tu aurais pu, me demander par où il était parti déjà…  
\- Et tu aurais su me répondre ?  
\- Non…  
\- Tu vois…  
\- Vous allez encore vous chamailler longtemps comme ça ?, nous demanda Kabuto qui commencé à perdre patiente.  
\- Néanmoins, dis-je en regardant Kabuto puis Sasuke, j'aurais pu vous dire, qu'Itachi avait utilisé un clone pour me parler…  
\- Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est qu'Itachi ne vous ait pas attaqué toi et ta petite bande, réalisa soudainement Kabuto.  
\- Itachi n'est pas intéressé par nous… C'est Naruto qu'il veut, lui répondis-je sans quitter Sasuke des yeux.  
\- C'est ce qu'il détient en lui…, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui… Kyûbi…, commençais-je.  
\- Hum…, tu n'étais pas au courant que Naruto était un hôte ?, me coupa Kabuto en fixant Sasuke.  
\- Parce que toi, oui ?  
\- Je savais que le 4ème Hokage avait scellé le renard à neuf queues à l'intérieur de son fils, mais jamais je ne me serais douté que son fils était Naruto…  
\- Le 4ème du nom ?, demandais-je en même temps que Sasuke.  
\- Intéressant, je vous apprends des choses, nous dit Kabuto d'un air triomphant. Ce n'est pas tout, il existe d'autres hôtes qui ont des démons en eux, ça va du démon à une queue, jusqu'à celui qui en a neuf, nous informa Kabuto.  
\- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est que l'Akatsuki en a eu deux jusqu'à présent et maintenant ils veulent les attraper dans l'ordre, leur dis-je en les regardant.  
\- C'est mauvais signe… Ils auraient trouvé un rituel à suivre, dit Kabuto en me regardant.  
\- Vous étiez au courant ?  
\- Oui, c'est en quelque sorte pour cela qu'Orochimaru pense a déserter l'Akatsuki…  
\- Parce qu'il en fait partie ?, lui demandais-je avec étonnement.  
\- Et oui… mais revenons plutôt à ce qui nous intéresse…, me dit Kabuto s'approchant de moi et en me fixant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ?, lui demandais-je même si je connaissais à peu près la réponse.  
\- Comme ça, tu possèdes également des Sharigan… C'est très intéressant et j'ai demandé à Sasuke de m'en dire un peu plus sur toi… Seulement, il ne connait pas très bien l'étendue de tes pouvoirs… C'est pour cela que je vais te faire visiter mon laboratoire, me dit-il en me prenant par le bras et en me dirigeant vers celui-ci.

Je le suivis sans broncher, toutes informations étaient bonnes à prendre de toute façon. Nous passions par toutes sortes de couloirs. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, tout comme l'autre repaire d'ailleurs. Nous arrivions enfin à destination et Kabuto me présenta son laboratoire. Il y avait des tables couverts d'instruments de chirurgies pour la plus part et dans le fond de la salle se trouvait un réservoir d'eau. Je m'approchais de celui-ci presque instinctivement, j'allais le toucher quand j'entendis une fois en émerger.

\- Salut, ma jolie ! Kabuto je ne savais pas que tu enlevais des jeunes filles maintenant.

Il n'y avait rien, puis l'instant d'après une tête puis un torse émergea de l'eau qui se mit à faire quelques vagues.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est Suigetsu, me dit Sasuke en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Il est capable de se liquéfier et de reprendre sa forme à volonté, c'est assez impressionnant, je dois bien l'avouer, dit Kabuto en installant au milieu de la pièce une chaise avec des sangles.  
\- Enchanté mademoiselle, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Enchantée, lui répondis-je alors que Sasuke m'entraîna vers la chaise.

Cependant, mon regard fut attiré vers un parchemin posé sur l'une des tables, j'avais aperçu, Kabuto s'en servir lors de ma surveillance de Sai.

\- A quoi sert ce parchemin ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant de plus près.  
\- Il me sert à détenir des armes ou d'autres choses à n'importe quels moments…, me révéla Kabuto.  
\- Intéressant et tout le monde peut utiliser cette technique ?  
\- Avec un peu d'entraînement, je pense que oui, pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Pour rien, lui dis-je en souriant.  
\- Bien, si tu veux bien prendre place ?  
\- Hum…, non je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, lui répondis-je en gardant mon sourire.

Je fis un signe et disparu dans un nuage de fumée, pour me retrouver dans un des couloirs, j'entendis Kabuto et Sasuke derrière la porte du laboratoire. Kabuto dit à Sasuke que je n'avais aucune chance de leur échapper, car l'endroit était truffé de piège. Je ris intérieurement avant d'utiliser mon Sharigan et de me retrouver dans le bureau de la 5ème.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous Tomoe, me dit-elle alors que Neiji, Tenten et Hinata étaient également présent dans le bureau.  
\- On s'est fait du souci, me dit Hinata en me regardant.  
\- On était venu demander à Maître Tsunade, pour partir à ta recherche, m'informa Tenten.  
\- Qui t'a enlevé ?, me demanda Neiji en fixant un point droit devant lui.  
\- Kabuto et Sasuke, leur dis-je en regardant Maître Tsunade.  
\- Quoi ? me demanda maître Tsunade en se levant de son siège.  
\- Ils voulaient savoir le pouvoir qu'avait mon Sharigan, dis-je avant de me pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.  
\- Tout va bien ?, me demanda Hinata inquiète de mon état.  
\- Arrête, de t'inquiéter inutilement pour elle !, vociféra Neiji.  
\- Désolée, dit Hinata en baissant les yeux.  
\- C'est rien et je vais bien, juste une légère migraine, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer.  
\- Ah, je suis soulagée, me répondit-elle en souriant et en me serrant la main.  
\- Ils t'ont emmené dans l'un des repaires d'Orochimaru, tu saurais nous dire lequel ?, me demanda Maître Tsunade.  
\- Hélas, non… Je sais qu'il faut au minimum trois jours pour y arriver, mais je n'en sais pas plus… En revanche, j'ai appris des choses sur l'Akatsuki, lui dis-je en la regardant.  
\- Ah ! Comme quoi ?  
\- Ils doivent capturer les hôtes dans l'ordre de leur queue, donc…  
\- Hum… Naruto ne sera pas directement en danger… C'est une bonne nouvelle… Sauf s'ils trouvent une opportunité, je suppose…  
\- Je suppose aussi, très fortement cette option, intervint Neiji.  
\- Bien vous pouvez vous en aller, nous dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Je quittais la pièce en compagnie d'Hinata, Neiji et Tenten, cette dernière me regardait avec un drôle d'air avant de jeter un regard à Hinata et à Neiji.

\- C'est normal que je sois la seule à être informée en dernier que Tomoe possède le Sharigan ?, leur demanda-t-elle.  
\- Désolée, lui dit Hinata.  
\- Désolée ?, lui demanda Tenten.  
\- Maître Tsunade ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite, au cas où Orochimaru jetterais aussi son dévolu sur moi et essaye de faire, de moi sa prochaine réincarnation, lui expliquais-je en la regardant.  
\- Ah oui, je vois, me dit-elle en faisant une légère grimace.  
\- Ca m'étonnerais qu'il veuille d'un pouvoir comme le tien, ce qui l'intéresse c'est celui de Sasuke, me répondit Neiji sans me regarder.  
\- Oui et pour ne rien gâcher son apparence physique est assez avenante et c'est ce que recherche aussi Orochimaru, entendis-je derrière nous.

Nous nous sommes retourné tous les trois en même temps pour voir Kakashi sensei nous sourire. Je me retins de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras, tellement j'étais heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps.

\- Vous êtes rentré de mission ?, lui demandais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Et oui, me dit-il en souriant sous son masque. Je suis venu faire mon rapport à Maître Tsunade et ensuite, je…  
\- Vous allez continuer l'entraînement de Naruto ?, lui demanda Hinata en lui coupant la parole.  
\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, lui répondit Kakashi en plissant les yeux signes qu'il souriait sous son masque.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fais une tête, me demanda-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur ma tête.  
\- C'est juste que… Je voulais vous faire part de mes progrès, lui avouais-je en rougissant légèrement.  
\- Ah oui ?, me demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux, sache que Yamato m'en a fait part et que je suis très impressionné, me dit-il comme pour me rassurer.  
\- Merci Kakashi sensei, lui dis-je en lui souriant.  
\- Bien, je vais aller faire mon rapport avant que Maître Tsunade ne pique une colère, nous dit-il avant de disparaître dans le bureau de celle-ci.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, il pensait qu'Orochimaru ne me trouvait pas assez séduisante pour être sa prochaine réincarnation. Je pensais lui poser la question plus tard.

\- Il te les faut tous ?, me demanda Neiji me faisant sortir de mes pensée, tout en commençant à descendre les escaliers.  
\- Pardon ?, lui demandais-je en le suivant.  
\- Après Sasuke et Itachi, maintenant c'est après Kakashi que tu cours ?, me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.  
\- Je…, je ne te suis pas là…, lui répondis-je tout en continuant à descendre les marches.  
\- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir…  
\- Non pas du tout…  
\- Tu es amoureuse de tous les mecs que tu croises !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai…, essayais-je de me défendre, tu le penses vraiment ?, lui demandais-je à haute voix, alors que je pensais simplement le formuler en pensée.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je crois et je suis finalement content d'être fiancé à Amako, me dit-il en me dépassant dans les escaliers.  
\- Bien crois, ce que tu veux ! Si Amako peut te rendre heureux après tout…, lui dis-je avant d'utiliser mon Sharigan pour me retrouver en face du restaurant Ichiraku.

Je soulevais un des stores avant de m'y asseoir, je retrouvais Kurenai sensei et Asuma sensei en train de manger.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je avant de m'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets.  
\- Tiens, mais c'est Tomoe, comment vas-tu ?, me demanda Asuma sensei.  
\- Très bien, merci et vous ?, leur demandais-je en me penchant légèrement pour voir Kurenai rougir légèrement.  
\- Nous allons bien, me répondit Asuma en me souriant. Nous avons fini de manger et je m'apprêtais à payer l'addition. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?, me demanda Asuma avant de donner de l'argent à Teuchi. Bonne soirée.  
\- Bonne soirée, répondis-je en même temps que Teuchi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant.  
\- Des Ramen au porc…  
\- Ca marche !  
\- Votre fille n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, elle est partie faire un stage, elle reviendra bientôt, me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Une fois les Ramen cuite, je mangeais mon bol sans me faire prier, c'était très bon comme d'habitude. Une fois mon bol fini, je payais, puis je me dirigeais instinctivement vers l'appartement de Kakashi sensei. Je regardais celui-ci et vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, je soupirais et continuais à marcher vers mon nouveau chez moi.

\- Tomoe… Ca alors, ça fait un moment qu'on ne c'était pas vu, me dit Sakura en arrivant à ma hauteur.  
\- C'est vrai, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?, me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.  
\- Rien de spécial, je me baladais, c'est tout et toi ?  
\- Je reviens de l'hôpital où se trouve Naruto et Sai, m'expliqua t'elle en regardant droit devant elle.  
\- Sai et Naruto ne vont pas bien ?, lui demandais-je surprise.  
\- Et bien…, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais le village a été… Hum… comment dire… légèrement détruit, me dit-elle en me regardant.  
\- Ah… Non, je n'avais pas remarqué, à vrai dire, je reviens de mission alors…  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui et j'ai croisé Itachi et Sasuke…  
\- J'ai vu Sasuke il n'y a pas longtemps…  
\- Oui, je sais…  
\- Tu le savais ?  
\- Oui, on m'avait attribué la mission de surveiller Sai…  
\- Tu as parlé avec Sasuke ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- La même chose qu'à vous, que sa vengeance était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, lui dis-je en la regardant.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Désolée de quoi ?, me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste, ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'il ne veut pas revenir à Konoha.  
\- Je sais, mais…  
\- Changeons de sujet… Neiji et toi ça avance ?  
\- Hein ? Ah…, disons plutôt que ça recule à grand pas… Il pense que je suis amoureuse de Kakashi sensei, lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?, me demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, ça n'a aucun sens…  
\- Je sais…, mais ça me fait mal qu'il pense ça…  
\- Je te comprends, me dit-elle en me regardant.

Ensuite on se souhaita bonne nuit, Sakura rentra chez ses parents alors, que moi je rentrais au dortoir pour m'allonger sur la couchette du haut. Je fixais le plafond en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Neiji et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues, sans que je puisse les retenir.

A suivre… (merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout).


End file.
